


【焰钢】Blood Oath

by Yuna_Yaoguang



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 98,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Yaoguang/pseuds/Yuna_Yaoguang
Summary: 血族paro，长篇。前期佐会有点黑-w-小虐。契约，D/S元素。





	1. 奇迹之术（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他连一丝后悔之心都感觉不到——或许是因为那一夜所做的事，足以让他悔恨一辈子了。

火车的特等座车厢享有最好的待遇。罗伊·马斯坦知道这归功于他的国家炼金术师身份。坐在他身旁的，他的下属——爱德华·艾尔利克也是一样。

做军队的走狗并不全是坏处。

他想着，目光掠过少年金灿灿的脑袋，望向窗外变化不断的景致。从中心出发开往里奥尔小镇的旅程并不短暂。他们已经坐了足足五个小时。若不是这特权带来的舒适环境，饶是罗伊也没有这样的耐心。

只不过，纵然因无聊而稍微心烦，他却不会将这种情绪表现出分毫。这就是罗伊和爱德华的不同。

“啊，啊。”和那张一直保持微笑的扑克脸不同，爱德华脸上的不耐烦十分明显。这名金发少年在整个旅途中似乎都没有安静过。时而翻动身旁的窗帘，时而忽然站起来，对车厢内的布置环顾一圈；或者，双手交叉在胸前，瘫倒在柔软的座位里。不是坐立不安，就是无精打采的样子。

现在的爱德华同时处在这两种状态中。他叹完气，忽然翘起腿，搁在了前座的椅背上。空旷的车厢只有寥寥数人，爱德华的前座没有坐人，但罗伊看着他黑亮的靴子尖，心想是时候教孩子一些礼仪了。

“钢。”

“嗯？”

“把腿放下来。”

这并非命令式的指令赢得爱德华不情愿的哼声。像是被老师喝令的不许翘凳子的孩子，他慢慢地缩回腿，让脚重新落在地上。双手撑住后脑勺，又变回瘫在椅子上的姿势。

“我们快到了，”罗伊说。他对下属的耐心限度十分了然，更况且他只是个孩子——与他初见的那一夜，爱德华也不过12岁，而到现在半年的时间，都不够这个孩子长高半厘米。想到这里，他在心里轻笑了一声，知道类似的话只会惹恼到少年。

“钢？”爱德华低垂着眼帘，坐在角落里。特等座的长椅足够坐下三人，他却和罗伊足足隔开了小半米，这个距离对于伸手来说确实有些过远了。

摸头也绝对会激怒这个孩子。罗伊于是放弃了这个想法。“你看起来很没精神。”

“累了，但主要是渴。”爱德华向后靠去，让身体完全陷入靠垫的柔软中中。“我出发前没喝水。”

罗伊将到嘴边的话咽下去。对他们一族的习性，无需他多加强调，爱德华就应该足够清楚了。现在告诉他口渴只是一种错觉，不免会勾起糟糕的回忆——想到这里，他换了种方式提议道：“下了火车后帮你买一杯水。”

“要饮料，”爱德华强调。“又冰又甜的那种。”

他瞥向罗伊，毫不掩饰眼神中的任性。

如果是平常……

平常，这种明显得寸进尺的要求会被罗伊一口否决。不过看在这一次旅途漫长的份上，他决定不再追究。

“好。”

他的下属似乎有些惊讶，张了好一会儿嘴。半晌，他说：“通常你说完十个'不行'后才有一个'行'欸，上校。”

“那就惨了。”罗伊调侃道，“那之后就有十个'不行'在等着你了。”

爱德华咬了咬下唇。“那可由不得你。”

“饮料自己买？”

“才不要。”他笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿。“免费的午餐不吃白不吃！”

“你有精神就好。”

有时候，爱德华不会隐藏情绪这一点会让他莫名的愉快。无须仔细观察抑或猜测，就能知道另一个人在想什么，确实能为罗伊带来一种“万事处在掌控中”的安心感。面对对方那灿烂的笑容，他轻笑一声道：“我答应过你，在这次任务后会带你去见你弟弟。”

“嗯。”

爱德华静静倚靠在窗边，用手撑着下巴。听到这话时，他抬起头，却没有看向他。

“别担心，他已经完全康复了。现在就在科赛布尔你们小时候的朋友家里。”

无须指名道姓，爱德华也知道那是温莉·切克贝尔。阿尔已经康复了吗？“你见到他了？”他问。

“只有一次，”罗伊说。他没有提及见面的时间，想必爱德华真正在意的也不是这个。调整着语气，他说：“你的事，我只告诉了他必要的部分。”

过了许久，才传来爱德华微弱的回应。

“……我知道了。”

他能感受到对方的身体有些紧绷，大概是在为弟弟阿尔冯斯的事情紧张吧。罗伊伸手准备拍拍他的肩，就在这个时候，车厢里传来一道急促的鸣笛声，随之而来是机械的播音女声：

“各位旅客，列车已经到达里奥尔，请带好随身行李准备下车。各位旅客，列车已经到达……”

列车的行驶速度减慢下来，最终完全停稳了。罗伊站起身，原本伸出去的手此刻停在空气中，对着少年，“走吧。”

因为不打算在这个城镇久留，他们带的行李很少。他的下属干脆把所有必需品都扔给了他。罗伊费了点劲把那个旅行箱从座位上方的储藏空间中拿下来。拖着它门口时，他发现爱德华早就跑远了。

“水，水！”没有行李的少年一身轻松。飞快地跑出车站，他向不远处的一处喷泉奔去。罗伊迈步跟上他的步伐，行李箱的车轮随着移动一路发出吱吱呀呀的声响。

崭新的城镇景观闯入视野——拥挤的街道，琳琅满目的商铺。道路两旁，播报器随处可见。巨大的雕像们被摆在显眼的位置——他匆匆扫过去，发现它们都是太阳神雷特的雕像。正要仔细端详，就听不远处的爱德华在对他说着什么。

罗伊走过去，看到少年趴在喷泉旁，以快要掉下去的姿势舀起一些水，捧在双掌间。

“这里的水很奇怪。”爱德华说着，低头嗅了嗅。他面露惊讶：“不对，这根本就是酒！”

“红酒，”罗伊纠正道。

那水呈现出一种深红，散发出属于葡萄酒的醇香。

“用红酒来做喷泉，看来这里还挺有钱的。”爱德华若有所思地说，将手上的酒倒回喷泉里——再渴他也不喝这种带有辛辣味道的东西。

“里奥尔是个贫困的地方，”罗伊回忆着报告上的内容，“至少曾经是。”他补充道：“他们的教主在不久前开始改善经济、重建城镇。只不过，在短短半年间就将处在内战中的里奥尔恢复到这种地步，确实让人惊讶。”

“不管怎么说，在喷泉上都用红酒也太奢侈了。”爱德华说。

这倒也是。

罗伊望着金色麻花辫的发尾，打算提议在开始找住所前，先去街旁的小铺买一杯饮料。就在这个时候，抱着一袋物品路过的少女在喷泉旁边停下，向他们转过身。

“你们是旅行者？”

带着好奇和探究，少女的目光徘徊在两人之间。她有着浅紫色的过肩长发，容易让人产生好感的开朗笑容。

“算……是吧。”

爱德华用余光扫了一眼罗伊——这家伙可没说这次任务的目标是什么。不过，从他没穿军装这一点，足以说明他并不想以军人的身份出现在这里。

罗伊没有说什么，微笑着点了点头。

“我们的火车路过这里，正巧下来看看。”

“怪不得呢。”少女恍然道，“是游客就不奇怪了。在里奥尔，没有人会不知道柯奈洛教主的大名。”

“啊，抱歉。”她捂住嘴，有些不好意思地说：“我不小心听到了你们的谈话。这里的游客比较少见，所以稍微有些惊讶……忘了自我介绍了。我叫罗赛，罗赛·托马斯，在附近的教堂工作。”

少年点点头。“爱德华·艾尔利克。叫我爱德就好。”

“特拉维斯。”罗伊向少女伸出手，“幸会，这位美丽的小姐。”

面对他的笑容和那停在空中的手，罗赛迟疑了一下还是握了上去。她的脸颊微微泛红：“初次见面，特拉维斯，爱德。”

“……”罗伊明显感到身旁一道锐利的视线紧盯着自己。忽略了其中的鄙夷，收回手时，他依旧保持着不变的笑容：“里奥尔和我想象中的不太一样。罗赛小姐愿意向我们简要介绍这里的情况吗？”

“当然没关系。还有，叫我罗赛就可以了。”少女热情地应许了。

“那么麻烦你了，罗赛。”罗伊说。“另外，这个孩子有些口渴。附近哪里有能买到饮料的地方呢？”

这个孩子……那道视线更锐利了，甚至多了几分恼意。罗伊对其视若无睹，在少女点头许可后便向街旁的商铺走去。爱德华在原地黑线了一会儿，最终跟了上去——这种事，总不能每次都过度追究。

他们由罗赛带领着来到一家小店前。站在吧台后的老板是个头戴编织帽、蓄着长须的中年男人。看到罗赛后，他和她亲切地打了招呼，看样子两人并不陌生。

“今天也要去教会吧？罗赛，你手上的供品太重了，先在台子上放下吧。”

最终，老板的目光停在罗伊和爱德华身上。“没见过的面孔哪，你们认识吗？”

“是刚到的旅客。这位是爱德，这位是……”罗赛介绍起站在他身旁的罗伊，“特拉维斯。”

爱德华斜睨了一眼上司，不明白他为什么要用这个假名。罗伊倒是面色如常，听少女向老板介绍完他们的身份后，向后者要了一份酒水单。

“是吗，游客吗，这还真是难得。”老板点着头，小声嘀咕着类似“哎呀，里奥尔的旅游业也逐渐发达起来了”的话，向两人转过头。他盯了一会儿正在翻阅菜单的爱德华，开口道：“在过去，我们连稀释过的酒都很难买到，现在到处都是酒吧，连喷泉能喷出酒来。”——显然，老板是个健谈的人，不等爱德华回答便又絮絮叨叨了一堆有关过去的事情。

“看到了。是红酒吧？”

爱德华心不在焉地答着，将菜单翻到下一页。他在各类酒品中寻找即将由上司报销的，某杯又冰又甜的饮料。

“没错，就连这里卖的大部分都是酒，”老板意有所指，提醒他道：“小朋友不能喝哦。”

“……”少年攥紧的拳上爆出了青筋。

“选好了吗？”罗伊凑过来问道。

忍着炸毛的冲动，爱德华指向菜单上的一行。看到它的名字，罗伊挑了挑眉：“冰淇淋？”

连饮料都不是，少年指的那项分明写着：香草冰淇淋球。

“夏天这么炎热，就是要吃点又冰又甜的东西嘛。”爱德华说得理所当然，对他笑了一下。这让罗伊又回想起自己家冰箱里囤积的那一整箱冰淇淋，不免有些胃痛。他大概知道爱德华爱吃那个的理由，也因此感到轻微的一丝愧疚。

“好吧。来两个香草味的，”他说。

“好嘞。”

爱德华有点惊讶。“都给我？”

“你说呢？”

罗伊微笑着，在老板把盛在小碟中的冰淇淋端上来时，毫不留情地将其中一碟揽到自己面前。这种护食的举动由他做起来，总是带着一种怪异的顽皮感觉。爱德华愣愣地盯着他捏着小勺的手。罗伊不是不吃甜食么？

“从哪里说起呢？”

罗赛坐在他们旁边，双手抱着的袋子里，放的便是她带去教堂的供品。用手轻轻摩挲着布袋粗糙的表面，她似乎在思索着什么。停顿了一会儿，罗伊开口说起过去的事情。

一年前的里奥尔和现在非常不同。与亚美斯多里斯绝大多数的区域一样，作为东方边境市镇的里奥尔也被战火波及。内乱再加上粮食歉收，让小镇饱受极度贫困的煎熬。

这种情况却在柯奈洛教主上台后改变了。他开拓水源，让农业渐渐有了起色；操控物价，让里奥尔的经济逐渐复苏。同时，也兴建了众多的教堂，给予人们新的信仰。

现在只要镇民虔诚地许愿，向太阳神雷特的代行者——柯奈洛教主祈祷，这样的盛景便能永远地持续下去，而他们的一切愿望，也会被教主以神力——“奇迹之术”全部实现。

“我对宗教没什么兴趣。不过说一切也太过狂妄了吧？”爱德华挖了一大勺冰淇淋放进嘴里，含糊地说着，“又不是魔法。”

罗赛摇了摇头，“是魔法哦。”

“让生者拥有不灭的灵魂，让死者复活……这不是奇迹的力量，又是什么呢？”

“你在说神之术啊。”店旁的路人附和道，“你们如果不相信，明天去柯奈洛大人的教会看看就明白了。”

罗伊问道：“那个奇迹之术，具体能做到什么呢？”

“什么叫做到什么，当然是柯奈尔教主想变什么就变什么啦！把水变成酒，将石头变为黄金……我这样说，你们能明白吗？”

“不明白……”爱德华仔细分辨着口中那一丝淡淡的甜味。

老板插入这个谈话，急于解释奇迹之术的万能，却像是突然想起要事一样，敲了敲脑袋。他一边说着“到时间了”一边将一个收音机放在吧台上。

过了数秒，收音机里传出一声清嗓子的咳嗽，接着便是浑厚、缓慢的男低音：

_在这地面上生活的神的孩子们啊，相信祈祷就能得到救赎；_

_太阳神雷特会照亮你们的前程――_

少年抬眼望向罗伊，却见后者挺直着背，似乎听得极为认真的样子。尽管此刻无法交流，他猜罗伊一定也察觉到了：这里的宗教气氛似乎浓郁得有些异常。

余光可以看到，在繁忙的街道两侧，挨家挨户都打开了收音机。相同的广播同时从复数方位传过来，他却因为无聊而走神，并未细听它们的内容。

心不在焉地，爱德华慢慢用小勺刮着早已被他吃空的小碟。

罗伊那边的冰淇淋球似乎没怎么动过。他听得百无聊赖，又见上司的注意力却显然被它的内容吸引过去，忽然冒出了一个恶作剧般的想法，悄悄向罗伊那边的的碟子靠近，突然伸过手——

没料，这一勺没偷到，反倒因突然的举动，他的手肘撞在放在他们之间的收音机上。在爱德华反应过来时，收音机已经落在地上被撞碎。广播自然中断了。

老板瞪向身为罪魁祸首的他，带着一丝怒气：“客人，这样我们可是很困扰的啊！”

“我......”

“真的非常抱歉，”罗伊的话打断了他。他向老板屈身道歉道：“请让我全款赔偿吧。”

爱德华震惊地看着他，记忆中的他还从未见过罗伊向谁道歉的样子。

这种高傲自大的混蛋……

“就算是这样，”老板有些迟疑。

这次居然是为自己，这让他心里更不是滋味，插话道：“我来修吧。”

“修？你还会修收音机？”

“钢。”罗伊予他严厉的一瞥。

从中，爱德华果然读出了阻止。但他对此视若无睹，蹲下身去。

“钢！”罗伊惊慌道。

太晚了啊~~笨蛋。

爱德华一边想着，一边将双手合十，啪地击出清脆的响声。掌心接触到地面的瞬间，神奇的事情发生了——伴随散去的烟雾，一台崭新的收音机呈现在众人面前。

所有的部件都回归原处，裂痕被修复，平整得如同从未被摔坏过。收音机继续播放未完的广播：“_看吧！主从他的神座降临，拯救你们于种种苦难……_”

一片哗然。

“这……这真是太惊人了。”半晌，老板说道，眼睛瞪到了最大。“这是奇迹之术啊！你竟然也拥有这种力量吗？”

“什么奇迹之术，”爱德华站起身，拍了拍手上的灰，“这是_炼金术_。”

他有点心虚，不敢回头看罗伊的脸色。

“炼金术，啥玩意啊？从没听过。”

“和奇迹之术是同一个？”

“不会吧，柯奈洛大人还能做到更厉害的事情呢，比如让死人复……”

爱德华打断道：“那不可能。”

“那可能是因为你没有见过那位大人使用奇迹之术的样子，”罗赛说。“明天的教会，你们会来吧？”

“如果亲眼看到，就一定会相信的。”她轻声补充道。

爱德华嗯了一声，算是应了。他虽不回头，却明显感受到那一道落在自己身上的视线。

如芒在背。

罗伊一定生气了。即便没有表现出来。想到这里，更是有种不好的预感。奇怪的是，他连一丝后悔之心都感觉不到——或许是因为那一夜所做的事，足以让他悔恨一辈子了。

以至于后来犯下的错，都显得没那么紧要。

**✞✟**

里奥尔 教会下层

他们穿过教堂下的长廊。墙壁上点着烛灯，微弱的烛光只够照亮前方的一小段道路。石质的地面显现出一种让人压抑的深灰。

没有人说话。沉默蔓延开来，宽敞的空间只有脚步声在回荡。爱德华听见那紧跟着自己的声音以笃定的步伐前进着，靴底在地面上踏出富有节奏的嗒、嗒声。

他刻意慢下脚步，身后人也慢了下来。

“这里。”

所指的是靠一侧的房间。木质的门框微微变形了，门底似乎有被水浸泡过的痕迹。

听说他们还未找到住所，罗赛便邀请他们来了这里。因为教堂在不久前刚被重建，地下空出了许多无人居住的房间。

爱德华本以为罗伊会选择酒店，至少是旅舍，对方却对她的提议欣然答应——仿佛对这阴森森的环境毫不在意似的。他试着去推门，也不知是否因为生锈，门没有锁住，吱呀一声就开了。

出乎他意料的是，室内的装修并不同屋外般破旧，蒙着一层无法摆脱的灰暗色调。虽然狭小，房间被收拾得十分整洁。生活用品被有序地在各类家居上。简易写字桌上的台灯释放出暖色的光，照亮了铺盖着米白色被褥的床铺。或许罗赛刚刚来整理过了——_顺便还开了灯_，爱德华想。

作为临时的落脚点来说，已经是非常好的条件了。更何况，他不是个在意细节的人。

爱德华把靴子脱下，正在找地方放，忽然看到衣柜开着。柜子里上层的挂栏上甚至还留了几把衣架；下层被分为两个并列的抽屉，和一个单独的鞋柜。他将靴子塞进鞋柜时，依然没有听到任何声响。

罗伊无声地站在门口，看着他。

仅仅是这样，爱德华就足够感受到那愈加明显的，从刚才起就没有消退的低气压。

他的动作放缓了，余光看到罗伊朝自己走来，假装若无其事地站起身。那一瞬间，手腕被捉住，他惊讶地转过身，想说点什么却被对方带着愠意的目光震慑住了。

“是我，”那力度不大，但爱德华没有试图挣脱。负面情绪笼罩了他，一半是罪恶感，一半是沮丧。“不小心撞到的，”他小声说。似乎有些难以启齿，后面的话更轻了，“对不起。”

“不是因为这个。”

“我知道。”

他抢答道。

那可怕的低气压确实让人退缩。这样的情形，仿佛又回到刚刚认识罗伊的时候。如果是威胁或恐吓，这个男人远远可以做得更好——他不经意地回忆起过去自己对他的恐惧。这种惧意，随着了解加深逐步烟消云散，只残留下模糊的影子。

是炼金术。对是什么惹怒了罗伊爱德华再清楚不过，或是说，对此早有预料。

“不该在他们面前使用炼金术……”他说，吞咽了一下，“你告诉我要隐藏身份，而能够使用炼金术的就只有血族。我是在为这个道歉。”

罗伊手上松了力，挑眉道：“明知故犯。”

爱德华抽了手，插进外套口袋中。他盯着罗伊衬衫的一处皱褶，用余光悄悄观察着他的表情。情绪依旧被隐藏得很好，不过那股低气压似乎消散了不少。这人果然吃软不吃硬吗？

确认罗伊没有再生气——至少，从表面上看还算平静。他不动声色地转开话题：“比起这个，特拉维斯是什么？特拉维斯·马斯坦？”

“为了隐藏身份，有时也要耍一点小伎俩。”罗伊说，“对他们而言，我的名号远比你的更具威胁性，钢。”

“没记错的话，军队不是会连长相一起登记吗？好像你能把脸藏起来似的，马斯坦上校。”他加重了尾音。

“引起目标的注意只可能带来麻烦，”罗伊看着爱德华，“保持谨慎，这不是我一直跟你说的吗？那种情况下，让我赔偿店里的损失就好了。”

爱德华扭过头，在他的视野范围外吐了吐舌头。

他可不想让罗伊知道真正的原因。对方只会笑他的幼稚，像是对待一个孩子那样。“就当是省钱了。”

或许对他的回应很是失望，罗伊叹了口气。

“你有所不知，仅仅是答应你去见阿尔这件事，我要冒多大的风险。”

“嗯？”

“我们正处在监视中。”

“……什么？”

爱德华瞪大眼，他从没听说过这种事。

罗伊没有详细说明，肯定还有许多细节被他刻意隐瞒了。“你把一切都想得很简单，钢。这很危险，军队的手段远比你想的要肮脏。肮脏得多，”他低声说。

爱德华对于这种隐瞒无可奈何。他忽然心烦意乱起来，“监视是怎么回事？”

“如果你贸然出现在科塞布尔，你和弟弟、和朋友们的关系可能就会暴露——你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“……他们会，”爱德华攥紧拳，声音有些颤抖，“对阿尔做什么？军队想做什么？！”

“目前什么都不会做。”罗伊居高临下地看着他，语气平静——甚至称得上冷漠，“只要你是我的下属，听令于我、服从我的每一个命令。我有答应过保护你们，就不会食言。”

那幽暗的眸色让爱德华一阵恍惚——这很奇怪，有时罗伊是温和宽容的上司，有时又会像现在这样，给人以上位者的沉重压迫感。这段话听似关怀，同时又具备着不言而喻的威胁含义。

他笑了。哈，无条件的服从。“这就是保护的代价吗？”

“所有的事都有代价。”罗伊说，“你付出一分，就不要妄想能得到两分的回报。”

爱德华替他说完：“等价交换。”

他怎会不懂。相同的原理，父亲的书无数次地强调过。尽管一直以来的深信不疑逐渐出现裂痕，直至今天，爱德华也依旧相信这是真理——不仅是炼金术，更是这世界万物的真理。

爱德华还想询问阿尔冯斯的事情。他们被迫分离了足足三个月，期间他从未停止过自责和担忧。在那一晚后，他不知道自己是否还有勇气好好面对那个男孩，可这和他触犯的禁忌一样，是无法逃避的现实。

他不禁开始思索见到弟弟时的情形，并对想象中的阿尔不论是充满责备和恨意的眼神、还是温暖的笑容，都感到恐惧。

正在思考时，爱德华听罗伊说：“身份已经暴露的当下，也就只能面对现实了。”

“罗赛她……”

“已经向那个'柯奈洛大人'汇报了。用'奇迹之术'修好收音机的旅行者，想必会引起他的注意吧。”罗伊将行李箱在地上放倒，拉开拉链。“总之，那种听起来万能的咒术究竟是什么，明天就能知晓了。”

“要休息一会儿吗？”他问。

爱德华摆了摆手。时间还早，挂在墙上的时钟指向数字六。过去的这个时候……温莉应该已经帮婆婆开始烧完晚饭，等贪玩的两兄弟回家了。

家……什么时候，已经变成了遥远的词汇。热腾腾的牛肉炖土豆，香甜可口的罗宋汤，原先的佳肴们确实可口，但在他失去味觉后不再有意义。忽然想到在吧台上的小碟，爱德华望向正把衣物从箱子里一件件拿出来的罗伊。

“大佐，你喜欢冰淇淋吗？”

“一般，只是偶尔吃一下。”罗伊抬起头，“怎么了？”

“没什么……”

爱德华在靠窗旁的椅子上坐了一会儿，站起身说：“我出去走走。”

“别闯祸。”罗伊将他挂在门口的披风拿下，递了过来。

“不许回来得太晚，”他加上一句。

“……知道。”他接过来，顺势披在身上，向门外走去。

“严格来说这是你的第一次任务，”罗伊目送他离开，出声提醒道，“认真对待，钢。”

“好、好。大佐，你等我回来就是。”他说。


	2. 奇迹之术（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “善或恶不过是一瞬间的选择，”罗伊说，“只不过，弱小的人连选择的权力都没有。”

“希望所有子民都能感受到神的宠爱。”

教堂中心的偌大房间里，身材壮硕的中年男人坐在高台前。高挺鼻梁下的嘴角向上勾起，露出慈祥的笑容。

光头、粗眉和宽大的鼻梁让他的脸十分有辨识度，一身黑色的教服与属于掌权者的气势让他在人群中脱颖而出——正是人们口中太阳神雷特的代行者，柯奈洛教主。

“罗赛，”教主的目光落在长发少女身上，“你说让两个旅行者借宿在客房中的事情，我许可了。”

“……谢谢教主大人。”

“是你的话，不必多礼。”

男人的声音低沉而浑厚，让人不由地想要聆听下去。

“是吗，使用了‘神之术’修复了收音机。那个人叫什么？”

“爱德华·艾尔利克。”罗赛抬起头，“他让我叫他爱德。”

“爱德，”他重复着这个名字，眼睛眯成一条缝，“罗赛，你确实亲眼看到了他使用咒术的情景吗？”

“是，教主大人。只不过，他自称使用的是‘炼金术’。”

或许是因为男人的笑容变得锐利，她感的畏缩。低下头时，一双宽大的手落上她的肩膀。

“罗赛，你或许有所不知——”她听到他说，“炼金术和我的神之力不同，是一种禁忌。能够使用的它唯有那被诅咒的民族，都是些残暴不仁、荒淫无度的家伙。”教主的神情是从未有过的严肃，与复杂——一种厌恶和愤怒的混合体，“这是一种只能带来不幸的力量。”

少女的嘴微微张开，“可……爱德他，看起来只是个孩子。”

“孩子？”男人挑起眉毛，“那个种族不可能有孩子。难道……”惊讶的表情没有持续太久，他微微弯下身，从高处对上了少女躲闪的目光。双手握得更紧了。“罗赛，不要单从外表判断。即便他看起来并不危险，那种力量确实是邪恶的。它最初的使用者，就因触怒了神而受到最为严厉的惩罚。”

“惩罚……？”

“没错，”教主的面庞沉入黑暗，“变成了似人非人的_怪物_。”

“怪物？”罗赛并不完全理解，神情恍惚。“这是怎么回事？”

“你只需知道，他也是那帮非人之物的一员。不要再与他接触，神便不会降下惩罚，里奥尔的居民们将由我庇护。”

教主踱步到窗边，向远方眺望。

太阳神雷特的石雕宏伟高大，他头戴金冠、手举权杖，在夕阳的映照下熠熠生辉。

“那么让他们在教会住下一事……”

“我自有打算。你不要打草惊蛇。”

教主打断了少女。收回目光，他的笑容敦厚，却又带着一丝难以被觉察的暴戾。“我会彻查那两人的身份，揭开他们异教徒伪装的面具，替天降下神罚。”

“保持虔诚、继续祈祷吧。这样终有一天会出现真正的‘奇迹’，罗赛。”

“为了迎接你在天国的恋人……”

**✞✟**

罗赛·托马斯走出长廊，教主的话依旧在脑中回响着。那位大人的话她似懂非懂，关于禁忌之术和他所说种族的事情，更是一头雾水。男人并不愿意吐露更多的细节，但这也不是她需要关心的。在为期半年的改革中，教主的力量早已打消了人们心中的最后一丝疑虑，让他们顶礼膜拜，将他奉为真正的神明。

她又何不是他们的一员——对那位大人的话语言听计从。

只是，只是。

离开那个房间时，罗赛感觉到一丝恐惧。对未来的恐惧。她想到拍住肩时的柯奈洛大人，笑容中具有她无法理解的残暴，觉得应该是她看错了。想到被帘布遮住身躯的恋人，他熟悉的声调与不似人类的声音，想到那个少年，金色的发和红色披风，以及与他随行的那个男人……

罗赛站定了。

她微微张大嘴，不明白自己为何会走到这里。

教主的房间直接通向教堂外，可她现在分明走到了地下。

微弱的烛光中，她的影子被投射于身旁一侧的石墙上。那堵墙坑洼不平，周围的装饰看似古老，像是在一段时间前就破败了。教堂地下的空间，时常给人一种身在洞穴深处的感觉。

不出两秒，她就意识到这里刚刚来过这里。提供给两位旅行者的房间就在前面，二十分钟前她刚刚把如被褥、台灯等生活物品送去那里。那时候，也是像这样走过了这道长廊。在思考教主那番话的时间里，正走神的她被潜意识引领再次来到走廊中。

罗赛站了一会儿，准备离去时，心骤然狂跳起来。

空气的质感忽然变得极为粘腻，让她无法顺畅地呼吸。石墙上随着烛火微微颤动的影，为狭窄的环境更增添了一分阴森。

罗赛僵硬地转过头，目光落在廊道旁边的长椅上。少年倚靠在那儿，姿势看似十分放松，他的一只手拿着笔记，一只手扶在靠背顶部。

金色麻花辫落在脑后，呆毛微微翘起。红色披风因为仰头的动作而被压出了皱褶。他的身型的确看起来十分矮小，完全是孩子的模样。

柯奈洛大人，为何将类似奇迹之术的炼金术称为禁忌？

又为何将这样的孩子称为“怪物”？

她深深吸入一口气，强压下心中惧意，调整语气道：“爱德？”

“罗赛？”少年似乎看得入迷，并未发现她的到来。“你在这里啊。”

显然，他没有发现她的异样，对她和教主大人的谈话更是一无所知。罗赛谨记他所说的“不要打草惊蛇”，像是平常交流那样问起，“只有你在这里？特拉维斯先生去休息了吗？”

后面的问话似乎让爱德华噎了一下。他放下手中的书，“谁知道呢，我只是出来散散步的。”

“爱德，我只是有些好奇，”罗赛问，“他是你的……？”

柯奈洛大人曾提起过对于那位随行者的嫌疑。虽然从他的外表和言行中，她依旧没有看出任何不妥——除了那偶尔的高度夸赞确实让人羞涩外，她认为那是个颇有风度的人。

这问题却好似又难倒了少年，让他压着太阳穴思索了好一会儿，才回答。

“类似……监护人吧。我们也没什么特别的关系，”他说。不知为何，罗赛觉得爱德对这个话题有些抵触，“我只是_跟着他_。”

“来里奥尔旅游也是因为这个？”

“算是吧。”他的眼神飘忽。“说是‘跟着’，其实是那混蛋一定要我和他一起行动……很讨厌吧。”

他们长得不像，那个男人看似很年轻，应该不过三十。罗赛猜到他们不是什么血缘关系。

或许是因为少年说“讨厌”一词的别扭语气，让她放松了许多，轻笑着说：“但他有给你买冰淇淋啊，应该不是个坏人吧？”

“不是坏人，也不是什么好人。我不喜欢他……”罗赛听到他用很轻的声音说道：“但他姑且救过我一命。”

“这样子啊。”

那其中应该是有什么故事吧。

忽然，罗赛的心情变得有些复杂——如果她没有向柯奈洛大人汇报的话，或许他们就不会受到……

不、不对。为了帮助教主大人维持里奥尔的平安、早日铲除可能的隐患和威胁，不才是她应做之事吗？她只是因为同情，就产生了这等同背叛的想法，这是何等不敬。

为此感到惊惧，她听到爱德开口道：“罗赛小姐，是为了复活死去的恋人才追随那个教主的么？”

“是，也不是。柯奈洛大人拯救了沙漠中的我们，将里奥尔变得如此富饶。追随他是这里每个人都应该做的。”

“你真的相信复活一事？只要每天向神祈祷，死去的人就能回来？”

“没错……”她回过神来。

“这是不可能的。”

或许是他语气中的坚定刺痛了她，罗赛反驳道：“教主大人一直拥有能引发奇迹的力量。连见都没有见过的你，又能以什么依据断言它不存在呢？”

“这世界上不存在任何一种技术，可以将死人复活。如果是_濒死_的人倒是有可能……”依旧是斩钉截铁的语气，但少年的表情十分淡漠。说起后半句时，他甚至讽刺地笑了起来。摇了摇头，将笔记本摊开，念了起来：

“水35L，碳20kg，氨4L，石灰1.5kg，磷800g，盐250g……硝石100g，硫磺80g，氟7.5g，铁5g，硅3g，以及其余15种元素少许。”

“这是构成一个大人的人体成分。”他从笔记本上抬起头，“现今的科学已经清楚了这样的事实，但却没有一个人体炼成成功的实例。”

“是否因为代价不够？对于成分缺失的部分，科学家们研究了数百年，却从未解开这个谜题。”

“顺便一提，”少年望向虚空，“这些材料用小孩子的零花钱就能在市场买到。所谓‘人类’这东西，还真是不值钱哪。”

“人类可不是东西。这是对造物主的亵渎，会遭天谴的！”

“我本人并不相信造物主、或是神这类暧昧的东西。”爱德说，“炼金术本身是一门科学，寻找万物的创造原则，追求真理。从某种意义上说，我们这些不信神的科学家反而是最接近神的存在。”

“可真是讽刺啊……”

罗赛听到他这样说着，叹了口气。

长椅正对的太阳神雷特石像举着权杖，他背对着太阳，神情肃穆，气质却是高傲的。那淡漠的眼神让他在两位天使的簇拥下，就如在俯瞰天下一般。罗赛偶尔会发现柯奈洛教主身上与他相似的地方，比如那人慈爱的笑容中隐藏着的傲慢。所谓神明，就是这样睥睨众生的吗？

这个少年，也把自己当成神了吗？只是因为拥有着那种力量？

“看来让你信奉雷特教是不可能了呢。”半晌，罗赛开口说道。“虽然这样说有些失礼，但还请你们不要在里奥尔停留太久。”

“这是逐客令，还是好意的忠告？”

“……”

“我知道了。”

少年站起身，将笔记本揣进外衣口袋中。他_知道_了，罗赛忽然意识到。和他孩子的外表形成巨大反差的，是他的冷静、聪慧和……让人惊叹的敏锐。

他猜到了。罗赛忽然有些后悔了，她最后还是犯下不可饶恕的重罪，帮助了那位大人的敌人。

“你……究竟是什么人呢？”她轻声问。

少年的脚步顿住了，但他没有回头。在罗赛以为他不会回答，准备离开时，声音穿过长长的廊道传来，带着回响。

“用你的双眼去看、去评判吧。”

“对任何人都是这样的。”

✞✟

爱德华拖着疲倦的身体回到房间时，发现原本黑暗的走廊亮堂了一些。光芒顺着门缝泄露出来。他推开门时，发现火炉不知何时被点着了。火焰燃烧着圆木，发出滋滋的声响，暖光摇曳着在房间里营造出一片温馨的空气。

爱德华不记得屋内有任何打火的器材。这火十有八九是那人自己点的——如此想着，他望向坐在床沿上看书的男人。罗伊神情认真，似乎看得很入迷的样子，并未在第一时间注意到推门而入的他。

爱德华悄然走近，刚准备窥探那一页的内容，书被突然地合上了。

“去了哪里？”罗伊拉开抽屉，在他瞥到书名前将那本书塞了进去。

爱德华也没有那么好奇。“随便走走，”他说。

罗伊瞥了他一眼。

爱德华叹气，他的上司显然不满于这模糊的说辞。“在教堂里转了一圈，刚想休息一下就见到了罗赛。”

“暴露了？”

“……”敏锐是他讨厌他的主要理由之一。“从她提醒我们不要久留这点，十有八九。”

“这次是你搞砸了。”

略带自责地，爱德华转开了眼。

“罗赛问我你是我的谁……想到要隐瞒身份，我没说是上司。”

“哦，你说什么？”

“你刚才在看什么书？”

“没什么，”罗伊并不想答，“休斯强塞给我的。你回答了什么？”

“监护人。”

罗伊听了，眯着眼快要忍不住笑，“那可和主人差得远了呢。”

“……什么主人，”爱德华惊道，“我才不认你做主人！”

“当初说得好好的，现在又不肯承认？”罗伊摇着头，语气遗憾。爱德华看得出他的心情还不错，也是不知为何。“说正事。任务目标是不是那个教主？”

“喔，现在才对任务上心？”罗伊调侃，慢慢收了笑意。

“是。教主柯奈洛行奇迹之术蛊惑群众，上级要求我……不，我们，”他纠正了用词，“将他绳之以法。若有反抗，当场制裁也并非不可。”

“制裁？”爱德华抓住了重点，“你说是要杀了他？”

“没错。”

“……为什么？”他对此难以置信，喃喃道：“只是因为使用炼金术，就要杀了他？我们没有证据教主欺骗了那些镇民，当年里奥尔快要没落时，他复兴了这里的传说应该也是真的……”

“那也无法证明他没有欺骗。何况，证据这种东西，没有就去制造好了——”

“够了！”爱德华又惊又怒，“你这混蛋知道自己在说什么吗？！”

罗伊阴沉的笑容让寒意顺着他的脊梁攀上来，爱德华的心跳骤然加快，或许是罗伊平常的温和与迁就，会让他下意识地忘记他的身份……与力量。

罗伊捉住他的手腕，没有太过使力就让他松开了自己的衣领。

“钢，你的正义感时常让我惊讶。”爱德华低下头去，不愿对上他的视线。“我这么说，并没有因为你是孩子就降低标准。不过，你确实是我见过最具备同情心的人。”

那是因为你还没见过阿尔，爱德华在心里默默想到。

“但也是最软弱、最容易被善良拖后腿的人。”罗伊说。“你以为自己在敌人罪行不重时就无需下杀手。但假若一个杀人魔就站在你面前，你依然会想尽办法为他的罪行开脱，无法果断地杀了他……”

爱德华的思绪飞远了——这个人，不会是在拿自己举例子吧？

“你说是不是？”

“这和教主没有直接关系。”

“我只是说你软弱。”罗伊盯着他，“杀不了人、也救不了人，这样的人没有做我下属的资格。”

“你是在威胁我吗，上校。”爱德华痛苦地呼吸着，“如果我不能让你称心如意，你是不是连去科塞布尔的计划也要取消？或是用血契的力量逼迫我服从？……去杀一个可能无罪的人？”

他握着他的手腕，能感觉到那紧握的拳头在微微颤抖着。

“你是不是在还在后悔，当初救下的不是一个更便利的工具呢？”

一阵心悸，罗伊松开了他的手。

“我从没有那样看待过你。”他说，“也从没有后悔救下你的事情。”

沉默让爱德华稍微平静了一些，罗伊继续说道：“回答你的问题：三个都是不会。第一件是我已经答应过你的，不会更改。再者，血契的力量我不会轻易使用，就算使用也只会出于保护、而非伤害的目的。最后——”

“杀人。还记得我以前跟你说的吗？救人比杀人要困难得多。如果你无法做到后者，就去尝试前者吧。没有证据，就想尽办法找到它；无法杀人，就努力去拯救更多的生命。善或恶不过是一瞬间的选择，”他说，“只不过，弱小的人连选择的权力都没有。”

那你是善还是恶呢？

望着那双墨黑色的眼眸，爱德华忽然很想问。是倒向一边，还是游移在两者之间，永远做出的是独善其身的选择呢？

✞✟

广场上盛大的典礼，伴随着炸裂开来的一阵欢呼声拉开了帷幕。

男人站在高台上，背后是太阳神雷特神像，伟岸的身姿仿佛屹立于天地之间。身穿黑白相间的教衣，他扬起手，台下顿时欢声雷动。一时间掌声、叫喊声几乎要刺破耳膜。

饱经风霜的粗糙双掌上，放着一颗花种。种子随着他将手捧起的动作迅速发芽、生长，转瞬间就变为了一株完全盛开的，如阳光般灿烂的向日葵。

他举起一杯水，水就变为香醇的红酒；

对木桩施咒，木头则化为另一尊雷特神像，象征太阳的权杖高高指向苍穹。

“奇迹之术！”

“是教主大人的奇迹之术啊！”

人头攒动，在这巨大的人潮中，金发少年恼火地发现就算踮起脚，视野也会被前面的人所遮挡。他在原地跳着，竭力在自己能够达到最高点观察台上的情况。身旁传来带着笑意的声音，“要不要我抱你？”

“才不要，”爱德华黑了脸。他看准人群的空隙，趁机钻了过去。

“看他的戒指。”调侃不成，罗伊也不在意。他的目光落在教主的左手中指——一枚戒指在阳光下闪闪发光。

“看到了。”爱德华也注意到了。那枚戒指通体呈现出一种深红，每当男人使出神术时，戒指便发出一圈光晕，变得如血般鲜红。“炼金术遵循等价交换的原理，且无法被流着人类血液的个体使用。那不会就是……”

“有可能。”

“那……！”

“可能性非常小。”他能理解爱德华的激动，但此刻却不得不打击他。“先不说从未有人亲眼目睹过那块石头的模样，再者，”穿过人群，他重新站到金发少年身旁。“我并不觉得它会落在这样一个普通人手里。”

“果然……教主是啊。”是人类啊，爱德华想。

他厌恶于这种说法。每当谈论起这个话题，他就会被迫再一次地面对那个残酷的现实。

“你应该能知道的，从他身上的气味。”罗伊淡淡道。

爱德华沉默了。

他能够闻见的，从很久以前起。他只是_不想_。这和某个无法改变的现实一样加重他内心的痛苦——太阳神柯奈洛教主，并不是他们的一员。

他本应没有使用炼金术的资格，和过去的自己一样。

“那个戒指有蹊跷。”爱德华说，“奇迹之术的本质分明是炼金术，那个教主却无视了原则。理应只有传说中的宝物、梦幻般的力量增幅器——贤者之石才能做到这一点。”

女孩紧张地走上高台，她的双手捧着一只不动的小鸟，看样子已经死去了。

教主接过它，伴随戒指再一次发生反应，鸟儿睁开深红色的眼，扑闪着翅膀飞上天空。

“知道了这些，你又打算怎么做呢，钢？”

“将贤者之石夺过来。”爱德华沉默了一会儿，带着决心说，“反正也被盯上了，一次性和那个骗子教主做个了断吧。”

“赞同。”

罗伊的目光落在远处。

高空上，在无人注意的地方，那只小鸟仿佛燃料燃尽般，倏然坠落了。

教主继续展示着奇迹之术，引来如潮水般一阵接一阵的掌声。周六的广场变成独属里奥尔镇民全员的狂欢会。无法与他们共情少年抱着胸，陷入了沉思。

罗赛站在前方不远处，在最靠近高台的地方欢呼着，被狂欢的气氛所影响，脸上洋溢着期待的笑容。她挥动着手臂，追逐似乎是触手可及的希望。他看了一会儿，相交的双手忽然握紧了。

“马斯坦……”罗伊听到他开口，“上校。”问道，“你需要它吗？”

“贤者之石？”

“嗯。”

罗伊似乎陷入了沉思。

“为什么？”他的反问让爱德华垂下眼。“就是问问，”他说。

“传说中的宝物又有谁不想要呢？”

在他以为这个话题要结束时，男人继续说道：“但贤者之石终究并不万能，至少，不能实现所有的愿望。”

他撇了撇嘴，所以是不需要喽？

“我是觉得，与其把希望寄托在这种虚无缥缈的东西上，还不如脚踏实地地努力，用自己的双手实现抱负。”

“告诉我追求那块石头的是你，说它无用的也是你。”爱德华叹了口气，“抱负——说得好听点只是你升职的野心吧！？”

罗伊笑笑，“哪有那么简单。”

让这种连是不是叛徒都不知道的人当上校，军队绝对瞎了眼……不过，爱德华知道就算他问起有关阵营的话题，罗伊也是不会回答的。在这一方面，这混蛋就像是个真正的间谍一样守口如瓶。

用双眼去看、去评判……虽说如此，总也有看不破的人和事啊，他有些出神地想着。

……

教主眯起眼。

少年站在人潮靠前排的地方，无需仔细寻找便能瞧见。

如克雷所说，金发金瞳，扎有马尾，时常披着红色外套，身材矮小——比起他的身高，那一抹鲜艳的红色显然更好识别。

爱德华·艾尔利克——他在心里念着这个名字——十二岁时便通过考试成为了国家炼金术师。虽然，他并不知道这个小鬼究竟是如何获得使用“炼金术”的资格的，也不知道他是否是遵循命令来到这里。

不过，显而易见的是，里奥尔的富饶已经被军队盯上了。由军方介入管制的区域，不是因为人们对军队的仇恨引爆战争，就是因为资源分配产生分歧、陷入内乱。几百年来，亚美斯特里斯大陆的战火都从未停止过。

军队要掠夺这片土地的资源，将它和他的人民们据为己有。

想到可能会失去现在的地位和权力，教主咬紧牙关，发出咯咯的声响。

他望着他的子民们，实质看的只有少年一人——以及他的随行者，一个站在稍微靠后的位置的黑发男人。该死的军队走狗，因为“特拉维斯”这不知从哪儿来的假名，查出这个人的真实身份着实费了他一番功夫。

罗伊·马斯坦，军职是上校，称号为“焰”的国家炼金术师。曾参与过伊修巴尔歼灭战——奇怪的是，似乎是被军队有意封锁，关于这场战役的记录少之又少。唯一留下的，只有对他的实力感到畏惧的人们，那个生动形象的称谓——“杀人兵器”。

教主的目光变得锋利，流露出深沉的杀意。教主保持着无所不能的神祇的伪装，默默给自己打了一阵定心剂：他并不会使用炼金术，据那位大人所说，也没有使用它的天赋和资格。

但是，毕竟还有贤者之石在手上。

他是被_那位大人_选中的人。就算以一己之力无法杀死他们，想必对方也会出手相助吧。

这杀意被完美的笑容所包裹，没有被任何人察觉。


	3. 奇迹之术（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在如梦境般朦胧的现实中，他听到他问，是选择自由还是选择生命。

  
喧闹的氛围并未随着教主的离场而散去。陷入狂热的里奥尔镇民留在广场上，像是刚刚经历完一场宗教盛会的信徒们，洋溢着虔诚而兴奋的笑容。他们或低声自语、或交头接耳，话题永远围绕着相似的主题。

“一群愚民。”隔着玻璃窗看着他们，柯奈洛笑起来。那未经伪装的笑容不再和蔼，反倒流露出十足的嘲弄意味。从这个高度望下去，无论是哪个人都显得那样渺小，微不足道。

或许是坐久高位，又或许受到那位大人的影响，他有时能感觉到自己与普通人之间的巨大差距。这种差距无法通过努力来逾越，却又如此明显地存在着，将他内心深处的优越感无限放大。

一日沐浴在他们的赞美与掌声中，这种感觉变增强一分。神的力量更是加重了他对人类的藐视与鄙夷，尽管这种态度被看似无私的善举、温暖的笑容，与正义凛然的台词所掩盖，在内心深处，这一切在柯奈洛看来只是对于家奴们的施舍而已。

他拥有着不容置疑的强大。这个认知显然让男人的心情愉悦了几分，缓慢地开始摩挲中指上的戒指。

午前和煦的阳光中，那颗红色石头反射出了耀眼的光辉。他为之而迷醉，并因它而感到心安。

摩挲的动作持续了一会儿才停下。教主转过头去，看见站在门口的男人。

“克雷。”那正是他得意的手下，忠诚能干的家犬。柯奈洛重新拾起面具般的笑容，打量着面前男人没有表情的面庞、健壮的身材，与那把别在他腰间的黑色M1911手枪。

“为了保护子民们，我必须除去所有可能的隐患。”他瞥过克雷隐藏在制服下的强壮肌肉，低低地开口了，“军队是潜在的炸药，至于他们的走狗——全部铲除。我会让罗赛引他们到‘约定’的地点，到了那时，”意有所指地将目光落在那把手枪上，他简略命令道：“无需留情。”

克雷行了个屈身礼，他的眼如同一潭死水，没有显露出任何情绪。

“一切遵照神的旨意。”

......

教会广场。

少女穿过人群来到爱德华身边。今天的她穿了一条白色长裙，看起来的确如纯洁无瑕的天使一般。在少女接近时，爱德华并未退缩，仿佛已经料到接下来会发生什么。

“我很高兴，”罗赛说道。她的双手背在身后，“你们还是来了。教主大人的奇迹之术很壮观吧？”

“是啊，”爱德华附和道，他的回答里却藏着刺，“无视交换原则的炼金术非常让人吃惊。直到亲眼看见前我还无法肯定，但是现在就能给出确信的答案了。”顿了顿，他毫不留情地指出：“那个教主是个骗子。”

罗赛蹙眉，但脸上仍旧挂着礼貌的微笑。自从昨晚的谈话之后，爱德华能明显感觉到——尽管她努力隐藏，但依旧明显的疏离感。现在，这种疏离变为一种不快。他对此却不在意，接着说了下去。

“炼金术是一门理解、分解物质，将它们再构成的技术，但和听起来的万能不同，存在着种种限制。炼金术不是无中生有，质量为一的物质只能转化为质量同为一的东西。”

“想要什么，就要付出对等的代价。这就是等价交换原则——炼金术的根基。”他说，“而那个教主却无视原则，随心所欲地炼成——如果这是石头的力量，那么当力量消失时，里奥尔的繁荣也将不复存在。”他冷静地瞥了罗赛一眼，总结道：“这一切都是他为满足一己私欲，被精心编造出的骗局。”

罗赛摇了摇头，闭上眼睛。当爱德华以为她要开始反驳自己时，少女却抽出刚刚背在身后的手，将她拿着的东西展示在他面前。

那是一大束鲜花。花苞已经完全盛开，绽放出雪白的花瓣。上面甚至还残留着清晨晶莹的露水。不知名的花朵，形似玫瑰却有着微妙的不同。他目不转睛地盯着其中的一朵，在惊讶中沉默了。

“那只鸟儿已经死去了，”罗赛开口，“但是教主却赋予了它生命。”

她将那束花微微抱紧了，轻柔得如同抱着什么极其珍贵的东西。一缕长发随着她低头的动作从肩上落下。

“赐予活着的人不灭的灵魂，赐予死去的人......复活的曙光，奇迹之术便是那的证明。拥有这种力量的柯奈洛大人是我唯一的希望。在那一天后，支持我活着的唯一动力。所以，不管你怎么说，我都无法对他产生任何怀疑。”罗赛抚摸着花瓣说。

爱德华听不出这番话中有多少的成分。但是她的笑容确实黯淡下去，逐渐失去了光彩。

“今天是扫墓的日子。”她说。“我还要去教堂取一些东西，要一起来吗？”

未及回答，正当他准备用眼神询问那人的意见时，罗伊已经走了上来，向少女点头示意。

“走吧，罗赛小姐。”他面带笑容地说。

✞✟

中心教堂 地下

这里与他们前一日去往的地方有所不同。昏暗的走廊看似没有尽头，走过一段路后，眼前豁然开朗。石制的开放型拱门前，这个空间比教会广场还要大出整整一倍，宽敞而空旷。

但却空空如也。不放桌椅，也没有神像和祭台，让人不禁对它的用途产生怀疑。空气中弥散着尘埃的味道；墙上的漆料已经脱落了。在罗赛将灯打开时，爱德华确实有些惊讶——尽管陈旧得如同早被废弃，它过去的建造者却对灯光十分执着。每隔一小段距离，就会设置一个烛形吊灯。

它们按照顺序一盏盏的亮起，在天花板上形成一条光带。明亮，却不足以照亮绝大部分的空间——在地面到顶棚足足隔开了二十米时，这些灯光还是过于遥远了。

少女走过光与影的分界线，她的身影被分割，一半在明、一半沉入黑暗之中。爱德华看着她停止摇晃的白色裙摆，忽然觉察到气氛有一丝古怪。

那是一种无法被准确描述的，如同被人盯上的诡谲感。

他知道身后没有人。自然，也听不到任何脚步声。但那被盯着的感觉挥之不去，爱德华甚至觉得他在空气中闻见了不寻常的气息，一种区别于罗塞的气味。这是他们的能力：无需学习便能天生拥有敏锐的嗅觉。若想用它去辨认同族也和呼吸一样自然，只是在大部分时候，都被爱德华有意忽略了。

“你要找的东西就在这里么，”他说，余光观察着周遭，“罗赛。”

“是的。”少女站定。转过身朝他们露出微笑。那笑容有一种强装出的镇定，因此显得不自然。爱德华注意到她的身体紧绷着，握着花束的右手攥紧了。

那气味越来越浓了。但罗伊一脸淡然的样子，让他几乎以为那只是自己的错觉。

四目相对，快要移开视线时罗伊忽然给了他一个眼神。

提醒，亦是警告——战斗即将开始的警告。不是什么错觉，他们确实早已处在危险之中。

“是吗？”怦怦的心跳变得不可忽视。爱德华转向罗赛时面色如常，仿佛什么都没有发现，“那你邀请我们来这里，是打算干什么呢？”

罗赛摇了摇头，没有回答。

她的身体微微颤抖起来。他听到一声极小的咔嚓声。

——子弹的上膛声！

意识到这点时肾上激素飙升，爱德华刚要喊出那人的名字，枪响了——却是朝着地面的方向。

“罗伊！”

啪嗒，花束从少女手中掉了下来，白色花瓣散落得满地都是。

空气中强烈的硝烟气味让他的恐慌达到顶峰。当情况明朗，发现罗伊·马斯坦没有受伤时，这种不安感依然没有全然消退——尽管，他不该低估这个男人的，无论是任何时候。

袭击者是一位彪形大汉，有着深褐色的皮肤和一双藏着杀意的灰色眼睛。他的手臂粗壮，应该经受过长期的格斗训练，但是此刻罗伊抓着他握枪的手，仿佛是毫不费力一般——任何挣扎都只能迎来微弱的颤动。

对于那对怒目无动于衷，爱德华眼看着罗伊微微用力时，男子发出吃痛的叫声，手枪随之从他手中掉落。下一个瞬间，罗伊接过了那把枪。

枪口反过来抵在了男子的脑袋上。

“你最好别动，”他说。凑在男子耳边，声音低沉，“别忘了，这把枪可是由你亲自上膛的，走火了也由不得我。”

男子把这句威胁下咬牙切齿，却并未反抗，似乎已经认命。

“双手抱头，然后回答我的问题：_派你来的人是谁？_”

男子将手缓缓举过了头，抱在后脑勺上。就在这个瞬间，爱德华察觉到他的脸上闪过一道戾气——不对，这混蛋分明还没放弃，依然想杀了他们！

“就算是死！”在他爆发出巨大的杀意时，还未及拿出藏在背后的刀，就被爱德华直直打在小腹上，“也要服从于那个骗子教主的命令吗！？”他怒吼道。

这一拳击得又准又狠，收手时残留着钝痛，不过效果显著——男人吐出一口血水，被打得后退数步。那双灰色的眼睛燃烧着火焰，那是猛兽般凶狠的眼神。

“为那位大人付出生命是理所当然的！”

他的面容因疼痛而扭曲，但却没有显露出哪怕一分的畏缩之意，“该下地狱的，是你们这些竟敢违逆神明的异教徒！！”

罗伊面无表情地举起枪，瞄准他的头部，食指微微压下扳机。

“你这个混蛋也给我住手！”爱德华更加烦躁，向他投去饱含怒气的一瞥——罗伊似乎无奈地笑了笑，却照他说的那样把枪放下了。

“我就知道。”话中的赞许之意让爱德华在心里“切”了一声。敢情这是在考验他？还有这个表情是怎么回事，他觉得这样很好玩吗？！

“你说这是我的任务，那就要按我的方式解决问题。”

忍耐着不爽，他一字一顿地说。“这个人或许只是被骗了，身不由——唔！”

这一拳向他的脸挥去，因极大的力道带着风声。爱德华堪堪躲过，但男人好像盯住了身形较为矮小的他，发狂般连续挥舞着健壮的手臂。

他明显经受过严格的格斗训练，但爱德华就没有吗？

在荒岛上度过的那一月，他甚至碰到过体型和攻击更为庞大、致命的敌人。这种空有力量，却不讲技巧的庞然大物，在他看来根本就与只会用牙胡乱撕咬的野兽无异。反倒更好对付。

只是他忽略了——在那看似杂乱的攻击中，男人手上一闪而过的刀光。

他是为杀他们而来！除了枪，藏下第二把武器实在正常不过。那把刀瞄准着他颈动脉的位置割去。这个人从未放弃过任何一击毙命的机会！

——_救人远比杀人困难得多_。他忽然有点理解罗伊的话了。尽管他阻止他开枪，也因此挽救了这个人的性命，却又不可避免地，将自身卷入了更大的危险之中。

罗伊做出打响指的手势，准备叫停这一切。

“别出手！”爱德华喊着的同时，因无暇躲避只能抬手去挡。

“唔嗯，”刀尖划破皮肉的痛感让他紧紧蹙眉，并没有痛呼出声——因为还不到不能忍耐的地步。更重要的是——这是他选择的。这痛楚便是选择带来的结果，一个他应得的惩罚。

趁对方攻击的空隙，他迅速在墙壁上炼出一根铁棍，从后方击打男子的头部，将他击晕过去。

爱德华扔掉铁棍，此时手臂渗出的血已经将大衣染成深红。他于是脱掉了它，搭在另一边的肩膀上。

确认男人已经失去意识后，他转向罗赛——少女愣在原地，似乎不能全然理解刚刚发生的一切。目光徘徊于他和倒在地上的男人之前，呆滞而震惊。她的嘴唇颤抖着，欲言又止。

“我不明白。”爱德华扫了一眼落了满地的花。他平静的陈述让她的心狂跳起来，又猛然沉落。“只要是'那位大人'的命令，你就能毫不犹豫地将两个人领入死地么？”

“不、不是这样的......”罗赛急忙辩解，“我不知道！我不知道他想杀了你们......”

“而且......”失魂落魄地，她带着泣音喊道，“柯奈尔大人说，你们不是人类！”

爱德华原以为自己会更加冷静、坦然。接受现实——就像阿尔冯斯·艾尔利克一直告诫他的那样，接受这个事实。

但是无法控制地，当他听到这句话时，一种难以言状的痛苦涌上来，将心脏揪紧了。这种创伤是不可愈合的……与手臂上的伤口不同。

刀痕足足有半尺长，鲜血大量渗出，在光裸的皮肤上格外刺眼。痛感残留着，但他能感受到它正在愈合——以几乎肉眼可见的速度。这个过程往往不会带来过多痛苦，唯有心理上的不适与挥之不散的恶心。

“走吧。”爱德华说。他侧过身，悄悄用外套遮住了右臂。声音是前所未有的冰冷：“现在走还来得及。你不是我们的目标。”

“快走！”少女被这怒喝声吓了一跳。如梦初醒，她趔趄着走到石质拱门旁，加快了步伐，最终奔跑起来。

爱德华看见那身影逐渐远去，直到脚步声完全消失，紧绷的表情才缓和了一些。

_无论她是否知情_，他想，少女必然只能成为教主计划中被利用的一环。一个诱饵，一个牺牲品。她的个人意愿并不重要，想必那个人也不会在意。他还记得她念出柯奈洛大人一词的样子：多么虔诚、满溢着希望和喜悦，仿佛这世间仅剩下一样值得相信的事物。

“活着的唯一动力”——那拥有奇迹之力的太阳神代行者么？

可是说到底，太阳无非就是一颗高热的球体。太过靠近的话，只会被燃烧殆尽。

这样讽刺地想着，爱德华套上外套。他发现罗伊在前方不远处蹲了下来，拾起掉落在地的花束中的一枝花。

“洛丽玛丝玫瑰。”他听见他说。

“什么？”

“一种重瓣的白色玫瑰。”

爱德华走过去时，罗伊将那片花瓣捡起来，递到他手中。“它的花语与普通的玫瑰有所不同，是‘死的怀念’。”

他低头研究了一会儿，倒是没看出太大的区别。“是罗赛带来的那束吧？”

“她没有说谎。”罗伊站起身时，轻轻说道。

——今天是要去扫墓的日子。

_原来如此_。爱德华默默想到：若非恋人的死亡，她也不至于将最后的希望寄托在柯奈洛身上，自此依附那个骗子的信条而活。

悲剧似乎总存在着一个源头。若那时的母亲没有病故——

“所以这就是你的处理方式吗，钢？”罗伊的声音将他的思绪拉回现实。他指的是那个昏倒在地的男人。“宁愿受伤都不肯杀了他。”

“反正受伤了也会愈合，”不以为然地，爱德华摸了摸右边的小臂——那里确实已经恢复如初，连疼痛都不再留下。

他把格斗刀从男人的手中掏出来，想也没想就炼成了一把无法再使用的钝刀，然后随手丢掉了。

“这个人有罪，但罪不至死。帝国那条法律叫什么来着，侵害国民的人生安全？......反正以类似的罪名抓起来就行了。”说着，他踢了踢男人，“等这个大块头醒来后。”

“呵呵。”不知是否是因为他的话，罗伊笑了起来。

“手臂给我看一下，钢。”

“不需要。”爱德华扭过头，显然并不情愿，“已经好了。”

“你最好不要受伤。”

罗伊没有坚持，这让他小小松了口气。

“......并非是没有愈合能力，而是因为，重伤的自愈过程非常痛苦。”罗伊继续说了下去，斜睨他一眼道：“我提醒过你了。”

嗯，爱德华闷闷地应道。马斯坦上校的亲自提醒意味着这件事非同小可。他敢肯定若他说十分痛苦，那必然是让人生不如死的痛苦。

✞✟

罗伊这么说并非出自关心。他也不愿这样相信。尽管有时他的上司表现得真像那么回事一样，他却比罗伊更清楚他们之间的关系。

并不是朋友或者是上下属，而是被契约意外捆绑在一起的，一种利用与被利用之间的关系罢了。

.......只是有时候会产生错觉。

他有些焦躁地将这种错觉赶出大脑，提醒自己要冷静。如果说将他们带到这里就是那个骗子计划的第一环，那么接下来肯定还会发生什么别的。

正准备向空荡的中心走去，一只手拦在他的面前。

“小心，”罗伊带着手套，那白色的背景上刻印着焰的炼成阵。爱德华抬起头，看到教堂地下的灯光突然被全部点亮：在最前方，被他忽视的楼梯上的灯一盏盏亮起。在阶梯最上方的高台上，光芒暴露出了那个人的身影。

如果说罗伊的气味是强大而充满危险的，这个男人......只能用腐败来形容。一种让人厌恶的味道。爱德华并不知道他是如何分辨出细节的。没有给他思考的时间，站在高台上的男人就开口了。

“两位旅行者们，”直到如今，他的脸上依然挂着笑容。洪亮的声音荡起回音，“这是我们的第一次正式见面。首先，我对你们的到来表示欢迎、无比的荣幸——两位旅人肯在空暇时光临里奥尔，_我的王国_。”

“柯奈洛！”与之前不同的是，爱德华对他已经失去全部耐心。“废话就不说了。派人来袭击我们的是你吧？”

“克雷？”男人微笑着，目光扫过那瘫倒在地上的手下，眉都没有皱一下。他不无遗憾地哼了一声：“区区一把枪果然解决不掉你们。”

“看来你是承认了啊。”

事已至此，这个男人终于放弃了那慷慨无私的教主伪装，露出了傲慢而阴暗的本性。

“当然。为什么不呢？”柯奈洛加大了音量道，“说起来你们又为什么来这里呢？若非是踏入圣地又激怒了神明，怎么会遭到我的裁决？在我的王国里，人们安居乐业，从未有过抱怨之词。而我则为这里带来富饶和取之不尽的财富！”

“虽然只是一帮不会思考的奴隶，”带着嘲意。“无论如何，神都不会允许像你们这样的异教徒肆意造次、蛊惑他的子民。”

他的目光落在少年身上：“爱德华艾尔利克。”接着是后面的男人，“罗伊·马斯坦。”声音开始带上恼意，“多谢那个‘好名字’，查出你的真身确实费了我一番功夫。”

罗伊的笑意极淡，“谬赞了。”

“国家炼金术师们，今天就让我来制裁你们吧，以太阳神雷特之名。”

柯奈洛举起左手时忽然听到一阵笑声，这让他不快地挑起眉。

“有什么好笑的？！”

“……哈。”爱德华停了笑，不无讽刺地说：“我只是觉得奇怪。我们还什么都没做，教主大人就等不及要灭口了么？”

他停顿了一下，拖长音道：

“是害怕真正的炼金术的力量，还是——害怕贤者之石被夺走呢？”

贤者之石，这个词让男人的笑容瞬间狰狞起来。他缓缓举起左手，转向爱德华的方向，“你是指这个？”

中指上的戒指镶嵌着一颗红色宝石，在灯光下闪烁着。

不知是兴奋还是紧张更多一些，一滴冷汗从爱德华的额前滑落。没有人见过那传说中的宝石，自然也无人知道它真正的模样。但若是那如血般鲜艳的红宝石，或许真的是贤者之石也说不定。

按照这个假设推论下去，一切都似乎有了合理的解释：不用鲜血、不画炼成阵，亦无视等价交换的原则。以及——又一滴冷汗滑落下来——教主缺失的“资格”。

“单刀直入地说吧，”强压着振奋感，他向柯奈洛伸出手去。“把石头叫出来，我们还能饶你一命。”

“别大言不惭了！”男子的笑容扭曲了，“你居然还敢和我谈条件？那就让我们看看，究竟是你们的炼金术，还是我的神之力更强吧！”

随着他举起戒指的动作，地下室的地板发出一道红光。大量的沙子平白无故地出现，代替他们站立的表面向四面八方冲刷过去，很快就将整个空间吞没。

“钢。”爱德华看到罗伊靠墙稳住身形。他从散乱的沙堆上跳了下来。

“不要出手。”他说，没有理会罗伊脸上一闪而过的无奈。

再回过神时，面对柯奈洛只剩下了坚定。

这个男人制造沙地，无疑是想让他们无处可画炼成阵。对于戴有手套的罗伊来说，这一点倒不会构成任何威胁。而对他……

爱德华双手合十，接着拍向地面。手掌接触到沙子的瞬间，沙子像是被施与魔法般自动地聚拢、生成武器的形状。

一把长刀，底端是利刃，他握着细长的柄将它从沙中拔出。刀刃指向那邪恶笑着的男人，“要打便打！”

“精彩、精彩。居然不用炼成阵就能炼成，这让我越来越好奇你的身份了，小鬼。”

教主忍不住露出赞许的表情。红色石头再次起了反应，这一次，地下室暗道的门被打开，从那里出现的是庞然大物般的黑影。

狮子的头颅，虎的身躯，以及鳄鱼的尾。异色的毛发覆盖了它的整个身体，各个部位都来自于不同的动物。这是彻头彻尾的一头怪物。

爱德华蹙眉，能够想象它是如何被制造出来的，被教主强行合成、又为己所用。怒意渐渐从五脏六腑开始灼烧起来。那头异常的野兽向他冲来，他用刀柄挡住了它的首次攻击。

“没错，就是合成兽，我可爱的孩子。”柯奈洛满意地看着这场战斗，权杖在地面锤击，发出沉闷的“咚”声。“别露出这种表情嘛。你们在普通人的眼中，也是和它一样的怪物啊！”

“你说什么？”

“质疑我的身份，结果又对自己的身份遮遮掩掩，”教主说，“是以为我不知道吗？”

合成兽发出一声嘶吼，再次向他冲去，爱德华拿刀柄去挡，同时因为向后的惯性重重摔在地上。

“能够使用炼金术的只有血族，那种力量就是最好的证明。”

该死，他不想听到这些。至少，不想从一个人类口中。“早就被神抛弃的、连人都算不上的你们拥有漫长的生命，出类拔萃的自愈力，但这又如何呢？”教主的表情扭曲了，“还不是作为战斗兵器，被军队像狗一样饲养！在这种时候都无法违抗命令。”

不是命令，那不是命令。利齿有好几次要撕裂皮肉，被爱德华灵巧地翻身躲过了。他精疲力竭地站起身时，开始感到晕厥。不知是因为激烈的战斗还是男人那意味深长的话语：

“但是，我听说那个种族并没有孩子……”

停下，爱德华想。别说了。惧意笼罩了他，但这里没有能够逃跑的地方。

“你怎么看都是个十几岁的小鬼，这是怎么回事呢？”

比起探究，教主的声音带着的是更为纯粹的恶意。爱德华想看向罗伊，至少看一看他的反应——他不会出手的。这不是他告诉他的吗？

_不能_，他不能向他求助。

合成兽并没有智慧，攻击也是凭借动物本能的杂乱无章，理应不会构成任何威胁，但那阵晕眩感更加强烈了。在合成兽接下来的攻击里，尽管长期的战斗训练帮助他培养了防御的本能，但那长刀格挡的时机依然晚了小半拍——这给了它可乘之机，强壮的利爪用力抓住了刀柄。

“这就是你想隐瞒的事情吧，爱德华·艾尔利克。”停下，_停下_。但柯奈洛听不到他内心的声音，他的表情逐渐扭曲起来，带着揭开他人伤疤的快意，大声喊道：“你原先是人类，却被强行转化成了血族！果然是背弃了神的民族，就连如此逆天罪孽都敢犯下。想必就算日日夜夜的忏悔，也得不到神的原谅了！”

咔嚓——长刀应声断裂。

野兽张开血盆大口，向他的手臂撕咬下去。爱德华却像是被抽走魂魄一般，空茫地站在原地。

人类......强行转化......他的记忆扭曲成一系列不连贯的场景。最开始，是玻璃被打碎的声音。接着房子便燃起了滔天的火光。在阿尔撕心裂肺的哭喊声与那飞溅得满地都是的鲜血中，意识慢慢远去了。

男人墨色的眼睛大概是他最后看到的东西。在如梦境般朦胧的现实中，他听到他问，是选择自由还是选择生命。

——爱德华猛然惊醒。

预想中的剧痛并未到来，猛兽的利齿咬向了虚空。

而他被扑倒，在他身上，罗伊狠狠压着他的手腕，那力道足以掐出一道红痕，“你在愣什么呢，钢？！”

“放开我，”爱德华挣扎了起来，“我可以战斗！”

是罗伊眼中的怒火让他退缩了。

“用肉体迎击猛兽的利齿，你就不怕手臂被撕裂吗！！”这是爱德华第一次听到他的吼声——“我有告诉过你受重伤的结果吧！”

“……”

没有什么能形容他此刻的惊讶。爱德华扬起头，看到在他们前方，那头合成兽已经被火光吞没。

甚至连给它发出悲鸣的机会都不给，那高温的火焰就将皮肉连同骨骼一齐焚烧殆尽。

他看到这一幕，心里忽然五味杂陈。表面却扯了扯嘴角，低声开口：

“告诉我就算手臂断掉也不会死的，不正是上校你吗？”

“蠢货！”

罗伊的手松了力，他慢慢站起来，还没有完全恢复平静。“我可从来没有允许过你拿自己的生命开玩笑。”

不知怎么，爱德华的心情变好了。他忽然想再看一次上校刚才的表情，这样便能确认那其中有慌乱的成分，能确认这惊慌是因为自己——而非什么_错觉_。

他从地上爬起来，看到柯奈洛再次举起了红色的戒指，准备实施第二次发出。一只鸟儿闯入了他的视野范围，爱德华意识到他想把它异化成另一只猛兽。但就在这时，伴随着男人一声痛呼，他的中指倏地自然起来！

爱德华诧异地瞥向罗伊一眼，并明白了他的意思。

——他的战斗结束了。或是说，罗伊不再许可于他不能出手的提案，决定由自己来结束任务了。

他微微攥紧了拳，有无力也有失落。

罗伊说：“丢掉戒指，不然被烧掉的可不止是你的手了。”

“为什么？！”教主的眼睛睁到最大，“军队的命令，就——嘶，这么难以违抗吗？！如果没有我，如果没有我！！”灼烧的痛与恐惧让他的表情扭曲了，但仍不肯屈服，“没有我的神力，里奥尔的建筑、水源、乃至金矿都会全部消失！你们要从村民、从罗赛那里，夺走唯一的希望吗！？”

他拼命挥舞着双臂，但火焰不会因此熄灭。声音在疼痛渐渐变小了：“我不能、不能失去戒指。没有神之力的话我——我会被——”

站在高台上的他形同巨人，但在此时的教主爱德华却只能看到一个小人。一个始终藏在太阳神背后、空有力量的胆小之人。火焰将他手上的皮肤烧得变形，柯奈洛最终耐不住对死的恐惧，颤颤巍巍地伸向戒指。

就在这时，红色的宝石亮了起来。像是再也无法承受内部的压力般爆开，无数碎片纷散开，然后在空气中消失了。

贤者之石，_碎了_？

爱德华难以置信地望着空气，想从虚空中找到红色石头的碎片，但它们无一存在。看到中指上空空如也的戒指环，柯奈洛发出了声嘶力竭的惨叫。失去“贤者之石”给他带来的痛楚或许远超烧伤本身，让膝盖失去支撑的力量。他万分悲愤地跪倒在地，像一个无助的孱弱老人。

“石头是假的？”爱德华喃喃着。这是唯一的解释了。明明一直寻找至今，本以为触碰到了希望的边缘，结果只是大梦一场吗？

如果你找不到活下去的信念，就去追求贤者之石吧——那时候的声音如是说道。传说中的宝物，梦幻般的法术增幅器，不仅能解除血契，甚至让身体构造的改变都成为可能。

这样的话，他是不是假装一切都没有发生地回到过去？回到科塞布尔、有阿尔和温莉的家里？

以人类，而非血族的身份。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 相关战斗和人物设定均有参考原著和动画。
> 
> 教主：很享受于这种站在权力顶峰受万人追捧的感觉，无法放弃假石头带来的特权。野心在改革里奥尔的过程中不断膨胀，奇迹之术让他更加轻视没有力量的人，将他们试做听话的奴隶。一方面，不能忍受军方介入这好不容易构建出的“盛景”，或是被揭发真相摧毁他在人们心中的形象；另一方面也是出于对异族力量的恐惧，对两位旅行者起了杀心。让罗赛带他们到教堂底层的原因很简单，一这里他饲养了合成兽，二空旷的地形他觉得有利于变成沙地、让两人无法画炼成阵。在隐蔽的地方计划杀人灭口，结果因为不自量力，当然是失败了。
> 
> 克雷：忠于教主，将他看做真正的神，不惜付出一切代价甚至生命。
> 
> 罗赛：本性善良的少女。在失去恋人后把教主看做最后的希望。尽管已经逐渐意识到奇迹之术的真相，依旧无法舍弃信仰。
> 
> 豆丁的战力：原著中里奥尔事件的豆丁15岁，但此时只有12.5岁（毕竟要养成）（罗伊等等，这个年龄真的不行）。因此战力差很多！
> 
> 大佐的战力：目前出场角色中最高。一个可远程aoe甚至连dps都能控制（??）的挂逼法师。出手直接碾压。不出手都是在默默观察豆丁有没有危险（划掉）


	4. 离别之原（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “回家了，爱德，”他的母亲说。

如果你问爱德华对科塞布尔的记忆是什么，他会回答：天空，牧田，以及母亲。

天空是蔚蓝的天空，牧田是一大片绿色的草原。偶尔能看到牧羊人领着羊群悠闲地散步，放学回家的孩子们背着书包，三三两两地结伴回家。他们的笑声直到背影远去，依旧萦绕在他的耳旁。

他的脚步逐渐慢下来。身后的男孩没有停步，险些撞上来。

“哥哥！”男孩——他的弟弟，阿尔冯斯·艾尔利克比他小一岁，声音还很稚嫩，带着女孩般的青涩感。爱德华回过头时，最先注意到的却是牵着他的手的女人。

他们的母亲，特丽莎·艾尔利克。有着栗色长发、眉眼温柔的女子。记忆中的母亲似乎总是这样微笑着，好像这世上没有能烦扰到她的事情一般。她牵着阿尔冯斯，为迁就他的身高而微微弯下身。紫色长裙出现皱褶，却掩不住她曼妙的曲线，爱德华大概能理解为什么那个男人会恋上她——特丽莎拥有作为女性一切美好的东西。她的容颜，即使经过岁月洗刷，都从未褪去光彩。

当他的目光落在母亲身上时，一只手朝他伸来。微风吹拂，夕阳映照，她的笑容在这温暖的光晕中模糊了。记忆如同疾行的列车般飞速逝去，留下的只有看不清楚的色块。

天空的蓝，青草的绿，裙子的浅紫和围裙的白。她栗色的长发垂落了。而那只伸过来的手将他的手握住，轻柔而坚定。

“回家了，爱德，”他的母亲说。

于是回到了科塞布尔的家里。

从小开始，他们就不雇佣佣人。特丽莎习惯承包一切。有时，爱德华会觉得落在她身上的负担太重，但让人惊讶的时，特丽莎总能以超乎常人的毅力完成一切。日复一日，担起家务和照顾两个孩子的职责。她在空闲的时间里，甚至还会在前院里栽种，或是在客厅里看看书、做些小手工。家门前总有由她栽培、美丽盛开的花朵， 茶几上摆着她亲手制作的木盒、小船。除此之外，不论是陶瓷还是布艺编织她都十分擅长，经常会冒出他人意想不到的点子。

冬天，她用他们穿不下的衣服做了两条围巾。因为布料的颜色不同，拼接而成的围巾也是五彩缤纷的，却没有不协调的感觉。斑斓的颜色点缀了白雪，让冬季的温度上升了。到了丰收的春天，她又跑去牧场，悄悄捡了一小筐羊毛回来。曾有人想出钱买下她制作的小玩意，都被她拒绝了：特蕾莎仔细地将羊毛分拣、梳理，用形状不同的毛毡做出了两匹小马。虽然只有巴掌大，但却有着生动的鬓毛和柔软的马尾巴。她不为钱做这些。那两只小马最后被送到艾尔利克兄弟手中。爱德华看到阿尔冯斯欢呼雀跃，一连几天都不肯放开它。

“阿尔的没有我大。”他对捧着小马，在雪地上转圈的男孩说。结果，他的弟弟不甘示弱地回以一瞥，“哥哥也没有我高。”

他戴着那条围巾，由米色和红色拼接的。喜欢鲜艳颜色的爱德华一直以为那是给自己的，但最终他拿到的是一条黑色与深棕的。他在雪地上追着阿尔冯斯时作势要抢，却没抢到。这场追击最终演变成了一场激烈的雪战。白昼在不知不觉间溜走了，带来漫长的黑夜。

两人气喘吁吁地回了家，远远地闻见厨房飘来的香味。烘焙的土豆泥，拌了吞拿的蔬菜沙拉，意大利面刚刚淋上浓稠的肉酱，冒出热腾腾的白气。他“啊”地叫了一声，向餐桌狂奔而去。

他举起叉子，眼看就能尝到晚餐，特丽莎忽然出现了。

“你们，”她端着汤锅从厨房走出来，不带责备地说，“不洗手不能上桌哦。”

“是——”异口同声的回答。

爱德华悻悻地放下手，和阿尔向盥洗室走去。他听见汤锅被放上桌面的声音，紧接着是咳嗽声：急促而压抑的。他的心跳猛地加快，回头看到特丽莎捂着嘴，弯下腰。突然的抖动让少量的汤洒在桌上，还有一些溅在她雪白的袖口上。

他的心跳骤然加快了，“妈妈？”

“我没事。”

痛苦在他们目光接触时消失了。笑容在她的脸上重现，让爱德华以为自己看错了。或许她只是擅长掩藏，就像掩藏家务带来的疲惫那样。带着一丝匆忙，她取来几张纸巾擦着濡湿的袖口，低下头不再看他。爱德华想，她是不是感冒了呢？

“爱德，阿尔，”特丽莎说，“帮我顺便叫爸爸来吃饭吧。”

但是大部分时候的母亲快乐、积极，充满了活力。去年染了风寒的时候，顶着红柿子般的脸在床上躺了三天也好了。这的确为他带来对健康状况的宽慰：应该不持续不了太久的。

他让洗完手的阿尔先去餐厅，一人向台阶走去。那个人的房间在顶层。比起“房间”，那更像是一间书房。贴墙而立、顶在天花板上的书柜占据了它的大部分空间，狭小的床铺对着数十上百的书籍。比起一件家具，他觉得它更像是一件不重要的摆设品，或是一张更大的书桌。他从没有见过冯·霍恩海姆躺在那上面，哪怕一次。

通往阁楼的路很短，但对爱德华来说却分外漫长。那向上延展的数十级阶梯，好像是登山时铺满沙石、崎岖不平的小路，攀登时让人极为疲倦。要去那个人的房间，这件事本身也让他厌烦。

爱德华并不喜欢他的父亲。他称他为“喂”，代称为“那人”“那混蛋”，并非是想否认这一层血缘关系，而只是单纯地不喜欢。抵触、讨厌——随便怎样形容。那个人没有做什么伤天害理的事，甚至从未主动批评过他一个字。不是对于父亲的性格或是处事方式，那更像是对这个人的本质的讨厌。

他的脚步变得沉重。这段路显得如此漫长，或许就是因为他总是走得很慢，像是故意的拖延。冯·霍恩海姆，那个人周身散发出来的_氛围_不似一个父亲。压抑而麻木，沉重得让人喘不过气来。

而他的房间给人相似的感觉。随着爱德华的接近，那股陈旧的气味越来越浓，将檀木的香、书本的油墨气味完全盖去。空气的流动被高密度的灰尘减慢了。那扇门开着一条缝，缝隙里却没有光。他推开那扇门时，感觉进入了一个破败的老房子。一切都蒙着灰蒙蒙的色调。

他迟疑了一下，并未直接走进，而是站在门口，悄悄向屋内窥探。

窗户紧闭着，厚重的窗帘封闭了阳光。这就是这里如此昏暗的原因。唯一的光源来自台桌上一盏小小的灯，它勉强照亮了周围，提供模糊的视野：和上次见到的一样，绝大数空间都被杂乱的物件们堆满。柜子里东倒西歪的书籍、桌上乱糟糟的笔记本，散乱满地的写了字的纸张。字迹在黯淡的光中几乎不可辨认，爱德华唯一能分辨的，是在潦草拼写中绘出的图案。像是什么古老的阵法，一个圆圈里有三角、有菱形，还有互相对称的符号们。

最终，他的目光落在那个几乎被书本淹没的男人身上。他在台桌前弓着身，握笔急促地写着什么。一根细长的金色马尾从后脑勺垂落，穿过他宽阔、厚实的肩膀，落在深色的马甲上。几缕未经打理的碎发落进他的白色领口里。

爱德华深深吸了一口气，走过去。身处在一片混乱的男人似乎太过专注了，并未察觉到他的存在。直到他拍了拍他的肩膀，才让他如同从一场梦中惊醒过来。借着距离，爱德华瞥见他刚才书写着的——不是文字，而是类似那图案的一个个有圆组成的阵式。未等他看清，那张纸就被翻了过去。男人慵懒而低沉的声音带着惊讶，“爱德？”

“妈妈叫你吃饭。”

爱德华说，余光落在他的嘴边。那里有细小的胡茬，已经有几日未经修剪了。这让他心中的烦扰感更盛，不动声色地挪开眼。

他没有忽略男人领口上的深色印迹。咖啡留下的水渍，像是白纸上的黑点一般刺眼。他开始后悔起来，为什么来找这混蛋的不是阿尔呢？

不流通的空气让心情更加郁闷了，爱德华尽可能地简短通知，想扭头就走。这时冯·霍恩海姆开口了。

“噢，特丽莎，”男人像是在自言自语。“已经是傍晚了吗？”

“…….”

“抱歉，我不吃了。”过了会儿，他收回对窗外的凝视，说。“如果能帮我转达她就好了，爱德。”像是不愿再多说一个字，他低下头，对书摊开的一页伏案疾书起来。

无名火涌上心头。爱德华转身离去时，特丽莎的面庞忽然闪过脑海。他站住了。

“我听到她咳嗽了，”他说。声音很小，“最近和今天都有，好像变得更严重……”

男人握笔的手顿住了，终于有了能称得上反应的东西，“感冒了？”

“明天让她在药箱里拿药吧。”

片刻之后，他平淡地说。那只停住的笔重新在纸上书写起来，他甚至没有回头。

这和他毫无起伏的声音一样，在爱德华看来，不免带着一种不近人情的冷漠。他对冯·霍恩海姆深深憎恶的一点，便是这个男人对自己身边的一切、甚至特蕾莎，似乎都表现得漠不关心。这不可避免地惹恼他，让那无名的怒火烧得更旺——这混蛋究竟会在意什么呢？

在他心不在焉的外表后，并非神不守舍、并非忧心忡忡，只有对生活彻底的一种放空。这世上他在意的，或许就只有这些破纸的研究了。但是研究会比她更重要吗？！

男人的嘴唇张了张，似乎还想说些什么。正想去问，重重的摔门声就让他受惊地一颤。再回过神来时，男孩早已不见踪影。

他望了一眼那被砸上的门，和散落一地的杂乱草稿，叹了口气。在到处灰暗的色调中，他翻箱倒柜，将亚美斯大陆的地图从抽屉底部抽出，打开、摊在桌上。接着，他对照它在草稿上重新画起圆形的图案。等绘制完毕后，他点火烧掉了地图，确认它化作灰烬后扔入废纸篓中。做完了这一切，他蹲下身，开始整理地上的纸张，一一将它们规整、对齐，装进文件夹再塞进随身的公文包中。最后被塞入的，正是那圆形的炼成阵。此时，公文包已经是鼓鼓囊囊的了。

他从衣架上拿下围巾、皮帽和风衣，像是在做决定般在房间里来回踱步，最红又如同丧失力气，突然跌回椅子上。缓慢地，他伸出手，捂住了眼睛。

……

“我开动了。”“我开动了！”

两兄弟异口同声地说，举起叉子。

特蕾莎手中的大勺伸向汤锅，在两人兴奋的注视下舀起一勺，分别装进碗中，分给爱德和阿尔。她面前的菜基本没有被动过，这让两人不由地投来担心的目光。她笑了笑，在不经意间打断他们道：

“爱德，阿尔，在学校感觉怎么样？”

阿尔冯斯陷入了思考。爱德华则暗地里做起鬼脸——校园生活在他看来，确实唯有无聊二子能概括。不过，比起枯燥的课堂与做不完的作业，那个自以为是的秃顶班主任倒是更让人讨厌。

教室也很吵，他想。

“还好……”阿尔十分勉强地挤了挤眉毛。他也不是喜欢喧闹的人，而且显然也很讨厌那个秃头。

“太简单了。”爱德华不无遗憾地答，回忆起满分的试卷们。“不用怎么学就能全会。”

阿尔冯斯扫了他一眼，那眼神分明在说“哥你骄傲过度了吧”。爱德华故作凶狠地瞪回去，特丽莎却笑了。

她的笑声让两人都停下来，呆呆地看着她。

“真厉害。爱德是聪明的孩子，”特丽莎表扬道，轻轻摸着爱德华的头。后者的表情于是更加呆滞了。

头发被弄乱的感觉很奇妙，他低下头去，脸颊泛起微红。但并不讨厌。

“妈妈，我也觉得简单！”阿尔红着脸，也插话进来，“而且我拿的分和哥哥一样高——”他争辩着。

“好，好，阿尔一样聪明。“特蕾莎摸完这边，又揉了揉浅金色的脑袋。被两个孩子反应搞得忍俊不禁：“爱德要好好加油，在文学上超过弟弟。”

切了一声，爱德华扭过头，狼吞虎咽地吃起意大利面。

他是想听到她的称赞的，他想。功课不过是可有可无的东西，和成绩的数字一样。他不知道它们能证明什么也不在意。只要至少，能让她像这样高兴就好了。如果有她的鼓励，不论再不耐烦还是会认真听，对那个秃头，也变得能够稍稍忍耐了。

“吸溜”一声，他满足地吞下一口面。这时，听到她低低地说：

“毕竟是那个人的孩子……”

轻不可闻，但还是被他捕捉到了。装作没有听见，他盯着快空掉的碗，用叉子卷起最后的面，余光却不可避免地飘走了。

他注意到了母亲的目光，她望着餐桌上唯一空荡的位置，陷入短暂的沉默。极为短暂的悲伤闪过她的脸，很快就消失了。这刺痛了他，让他不禁开始怀疑她刚才的笑容。母亲的快乐、她的坚强，甚至她的健康，有没有可能都是强装出来的呢？

他的记忆又回到了那个昏暗的房间里，回到了那杂乱无章的书籍、草纸，被一片狼藉所包围、坐在桌前的男人身上。他想起那张带着胡茬的脸，想起他溅上脏渍的领口……邋遢并不是他愤怒的根源。而且，在他看着特丽莎的时候，这种怒火逐渐被其他的情绪所代替，只剩下麻木与隐隐的痛。一种强烈的失落感。

✞✟

当两个孩子最终离开餐桌时，并没留意到特丽莎的食物有没有被动过。爱德华拉着阿尔冯斯跑了出去，为了逃离沮丧的现实——他希望那只是一个错误的猜测，一个荒谬的谎言。

清凉的空气填满腹腔，仿佛能让人获得新生。科塞布尔每个夜晚都有各自的形状，就算是同样月明星稀的天空，都能给人带来全然不同的感觉。

草原上没有灯，一旦离开了家就黑得不见五指。正是因为这个，特蕾莎不允许他们在夜晚走出篱笆的范围。爱德华站在大门前，双手扶着黑色拱形的门栏。夜风带着潮意，混杂草地与泥土的气味吹拂过来。平常的一天，他想，抬头望向近乎圆满的明月。和以往的每一天都那样相似，却又如此不同。他缓慢地呼吸着，希望能在心情平复时将那些杂念驱赶出脑海。觉察到阿尔冯斯从后面接近，他毫无征兆地开口问道：

“阿尔，你觉得那个人怎么样？”

“啊？”阿尔疑惑道，“谁？”

“……那混蛋。”

阿尔冯斯恍然。他思考了一会儿，似乎有些奇怪他会这么问：“没有什么怎么样，爸爸就是爸爸呀。虽然我知道哥哥讨厌他，但也不用总是‘那人’、‘那混蛋’地叫他。”

因为我乐意，爱德华暗暗地想。那种人才不是父亲。

“不管这些，阿尔，”他问，“你就不觉得，他对妈妈……不怎么关心么？”

“为什么？”

“你看，他一直待在书房不出来。也不出来吃晚餐，而且……”

爱德华支支吾吾地说。他不能很好地描述出那男人给他带来的感觉，说了阿尔冯斯也无法感同身受，他从未抱怨过那个人的所作所为，也不理解爱德华对他的抵触。

“那是因为爸爸很忙啊。”阿尔看着他，眼睛一眨一眨，给人一种无辜的感觉。”他和我们和妈妈不同，要花很长的时间搞研究，所以才不得不整天呆在房间啦。”

他的脸蛋有着圆润的轮廓，让爱德华有些忍不住想捏。他说：“所以还是不关心吧？”

“才不是那样。爸爸不忙的时候，不是还和妈妈一起带我们去外面玩吗？”

有这种事情吗？爱德华有些记不清了。

从他记事开始，那个人应该就一直板着脸。偶尔也能见到他微微蹙眉，露出苦闷的表情，但在大多数时候，爱德华只能感觉到他对周围的冷酷。那个人像是一个旁观者，淡金色的眼瞳默默注视着一切开始又结束，却从未想过参与进去。他不是个严厉的家长，从未在真正意义上批评或是惩罚过他们，但爱德华也不喜欢他的沉默，从来都不。

伴随着他长大，这种抵触感便越发强烈。他甚至有些回忆不起来，那个男人上次笑是在什么时候了。

“那混蛋有不忙的时候么，”他回答，带着讽刺笑了。

他们又吹了会儿夜风，等寒意渐浓，爱德华牵起弟弟的手，循着光回了家。

这时特丽莎已经将厨房整理完毕，将洗完的碗筷放回橱柜中。她领着他们去向二楼的卧室。

两人的床铺挨在一起，厚重的被褥在最寒冷的冬季依旧能够提供温暖。临走时，她在床头留了一盏夜灯，橘黄色的灯光照亮了那一如往常柔和的表情。接着，她轻轻地将门关上了。

不一会儿，身旁传来均匀的呼吸声。知道阿尔已经睡着，爱德华撑起身子，悄悄将夜灯按灭。他在黑暗中重新躺回床上，闭上眼睛，却阻止不了思绪飞扬。

为什么阿尔察觉不到那个男人的异常呢？

或许是因为这浓厚的黑啊让思维变得清晰，原本被他以为遗忘的东西，此时却忽然想起来了。遥远的记忆中有这样的一幕：那时，阿尔冯斯才刚刚学会走路。咿咿呀呀的他由母亲牵着，步伐不稳地朝那个人走去，而男人半蹲下来，一边鼓掌一边露出灿烂的笑容。

笑容……他睁开眼睛，凝视着黑暗。更多的回忆随着这一幕涌进脑海。被东西砸中时，尴尬笑着的男人；和他们拼着智力拼图，结果却被难住，苦恼地笑着的男人；捧着种子却不懂如何播种，对特蕾莎露出求助的笑脸的男人；让阿尔骑在肩膀上，大声笑着的男人……这些又是什么时候的事了呢？他应该不过四、五岁左右的时候，难怪快被遗忘了。

让爱德华吃惊的是，那时记忆中的冯·霍恩海姆，和现在他印象中的他又是截然不同的。不知不觉间，那人竟然变成了这种混蛋模样么？

_父亲_，他在心里轻轻念着这个可能一辈子不会叫出的词，心情变得复杂。不知道是不是他的错觉，那个人对阿尔的态度和对自己的有着微妙的差别。从一个时刻开始，他不再想过去一样对他。

那个男人对着弟弟，就可以肆无忌惮地笑出来，但是对爱德华，却总像是回避着什么般沉默。所以，直到现在爱德华都觉得，那个人是不喜欢自己的。

是的，阿尔冯斯和他不同。他更像母亲特丽莎，不论是眉眼和脸型，还是那与她相似的内敛与柔和。爱德华则相反，他是个火爆的人，喜欢打破日常、搅乱秩序所带来的刺激感——

“爱德太活泼了，”母亲也这样评价他。“这就是遗传吧？他像你。”这是她对男人说的。当时听了这句话，男人的脸色却变了。他微微蹙眉，表情变得无法解读，至少无法被爱德华读懂。

但是，他至少能够肯定那不是高兴的神情。由此便更加确信了，他的父亲——冯·霍恩海姆——讨厌自己的事实。

他在半梦半醒间思索那个中原因，却找不到答案。或许因为霍恩海姆更喜欢特丽莎，喜欢遗传了她的特质的阿尔冯斯，或许他只是没有缘由地讨厌他。这世界有太多他搞不明白的事了。爱德华想着想着，眼皮慢慢垂下来。睡意悄然将他笼罩，将活跃的思绪拖进梦的世界。他开始做梦，一些有好有坏、千奇百怪的梦。

忽然感知到现实的存在时，只能隐约记起那是个有关离别的梦。天空变得如血般鲜红，科塞布尔翠绿的草原上人们一个接一个地消失，最后是他的家人们，母亲，父亲，阿尔……被迫离别的痛楚搅紧了心脏，冷汗从他的额角渗出来。

一只手落在他的额头上，没有抚摸，却有力而真实地抚慰着他。仅仅是片刻的触碰便即刻离开。

“流着我的血，是一件不幸的事…….”他在意识朦胧时听到那声音说道。

为什么这么说呢，他想，随即为那熟悉的音调惊醒了——这不是梦中的声音。

那只手也是。它粗糙、宽大，轻轻压在他的额上，将散落的刘海拨到脑后。从残存的触感中，他又隐约记起那触碰的动作小心翼翼，仿佛在畏惧着什么一般。

急促地，爱德华从床上坐起身。他看到微弱的光线透过门缝传来——在母亲离开时，那扇门分明是紧闭的。

难以置信的情绪吞没了他。可是除了那奇妙的触感，什么都没有留下。没有痕迹，一切或许只是错觉，一个被他误以为是现实的梦的片段。

_那个人不会做这种事。_

爱德华注意到阿尔冯斯翻了个身，他发出初醒的轻哼，然后睁开了眼睛，黑溜溜地望着他。意识到是自己吵醒了他的爱德华不好意思地眨了眨呀，刚要开口，就听他闷闷地说，哥哥，我想尿尿。

“我陪你去。”爱德华说，从床上爬了起来，庆幸于被阿尔打断了那离奇的梦。知晓夜晚凉意的他将一件外套递给弟弟，拉着他向屋外走去。

推开房门的前一秒，他突然产生了一个不好的预感。刚才没有发现——明明是深夜，为什么屋外的灯还亮着呢？

正迟疑着，阿尔搂住了他的胳膊。“嘎吱”地一声，门开了。

爱德华瞪大眼睛，看到站在门口的特丽莎和冯。她向他伸出手，似乎想要挽留，却在触碰的前一秒收了回来。男人戴着围巾，躯体被一件厚重的黑色风衣所遮盖。他提着公文包，像是在准备出门——在这样寒冷的夜里。

“你们怎么出来了？”被开门的声响所惊扰，特丽莎回过头，既惊讶又担忧地说。

“阿尔想上厕所，我带他过去。”爱德华说。

阿尔冯斯将他的手臂抱得更紧了。显然，他也察觉到母亲因慌乱而紧绷的身体，还有这怪异、不协调的气氛。男人不同寻常的装束，让敏锐的他们意识到了什么即将发生了。

啪嗒一声，男人压下门把，将大门推开了。特丽莎向他们跑来，带着勉强的笑容，这让爱德华几乎不用思考也能察觉到事态的严重性。如果不是的话，_为什么他不回头看他们呢_？

但他却问不出口。凝视着男人的背影，他的心中纵然有千万的疑问，也问不出口。他是这样的抵触、讨厌、厌恶着这个男人，如果对方对他抱着的不是相同的感情的话，那只手……_那黑暗中的触碰又算什么呢_？

男人直直地站着，仿佛从未察觉到他们的存在般，没有回头地向前走去。他的离去让恐惧笼罩了爱德华的心。他最终没有问出口。

“爸爸？”是阿尔焦急的声音。这让男人的脚步一顿，“你要去哪里？”

接着，他向前走去，就在爱德华几乎以为他会一声不响地离开时，男人回头了。他锐利的目光穿过数米的虚空，落在他们身上。

爱德华永远不会忘记他的眼神。

那金色的瞳仁燃烧着，像是炽热的火。无数情绪在那其中疯狂滋长——愤怒？厌恶？憎恨？他无法分辨，甚至未及一一看清，男人就转过头去。这一次，他毫无留恋地走了，没有留下话语、亦无答案。有的，只是玄关处一盏微弱的灯，一个竭力忍住哭泣的女子，两个牵着彼此无助的孩子。一场没有告别词的离别。

那之后，特丽莎为他织了一条崭新的围巾。她说，金色的布料让她忆起他眼睛的颜色。做饭的时候，她会忍不住做多一小碟。春天到来时，她开始在前院种植大片大片的紫丁香。到了这年的冬天，他仍没有回来，信箱和邮筒里没有新的信件。等这一年又到冬天时，她叫上爱德和阿尔进了阁楼，将那些书一点点地搬出来，和其他被分类放在箱子里的东西一起，挪到地下室的仓库中去。那个房间被彻底地清扫了数遍，没有了杂物与灰尘，明媚的阳光透过玻璃洒满室内。

到了第二年的春天，围巾还放在窗台醒目的位置，热腾腾的饭菜总是多了一点，新种的紫丁香被插在餐桌上的花瓶里，那个人的房间依旧一尘不染。没有收到新的信件，寄出的信亦没有得到回音。通向客厅的墙壁上挂着过去的家庭照，所有有他的位置却被遮挡或裁去。一切都没有变，又好像都变了。

爱德华注意到她把围巾收起来，不再做饭、写信、种花，也不怎么上阁楼了。渐渐地，她做得越来越少，休息得越来越多。他们偶尔能在半夜听见她痛苦的咳嗽声。而那个男人如同人间蒸发般地离去，直到母亲在春天结束前病故，他都没有回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说点无关的事情。  
豆爸的爱是十分沉重的。他是个不擅长表达的人，没有特丽莎的细腻和周到，即便被误解了也觉察不到，或是说，即使觉察到了也不去辩解。一个难以解读又极好解读的人，用严酷、冷漠和沉默掩饰炽热的心，用自己的方式保护着家人们。原著中的豆爸与爱德再会时，在爱德睡觉时悄悄走到他窗边看着他，犹豫着想要抚摸他最终还是移开了手。“爱是想触碰又收回手”，冯爸爸真是完美地诠释了这句话~  
故事真正的开始。  
参考：原著漫画。增添了许多脑补的情节。不符原著的是，在霍恩海姆离开时艾尔利克兄弟分别是9 / 8岁。


	5. 离别之原（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “如果是为了妈妈的话，我会陪哥哥调查下去的，”阿尔冯斯说。“禁忌也好，危险也好……让我们一起面对吧。”

“金·布拉德雷大人！”

中年男人站在讲台上，激情地说着：“亚美斯大陆的最高掌权者——我们伟大可敬的领袖。在布里克斯的战役中，他早已展现出超凡的军事才能和领导力，以只身之力予我们的敌人以强烈的打击。正是因为这次军功，他被选为了新一任的大总统……”

“布拉德雷大总统……”他清了清嗓子，继续说：”是一位勇敢而睿智的人。他颁布的新政策对帝国长期的和平作出了前所未有的贡献……在上台后，大总统开始征兵，建立起帝国历史上最为强大的一支军队。不论是来自外敌的侵略，还是内地的战乱，都被这支军队一一抵抗、镇压！”

这便是艾尔利克兄弟在学校的秃头班主任，瑞森·德文。比起上课，他显然更喜欢演讲。往往声情并茂，投入了十足的感情，可内容却让人昏昏欲睡。

环视四周，大部分同学都在走神。爱德华虽然听着，思绪却不由地飞远了。

他并非是对大总统的事迹不感兴趣，而是老师……秃头的讲法太无趣了。只有对领导者的一味的夸奖和赞赏。

虽说对于最高权力者来说，夸大他的优点并掩盖没那么光辉的事迹，的确是最正常不过的事。

“七年前的伊修巴尔歼灭战，这支军队在镇压反动者时发挥了巨大的作用。大总统无疑是颇有远见的人，提前就预料到了未来的局势变化。称他为历史上最伟大的领袖，也不为过——”

真是听不下去啊。

爱德华用手肘撑住下巴，望向课桌旁的窗外。

秋天是被金黄涂抹而成的季节，纷飞的落叶洒落满校园，美艳而寂寥。

班主任的声音遥遥地传来：“大总统很爱他的儿子，据说私下里就算是在公共场合，也会笑着毫无芥蒂地谈论普莱德的糗事……”

他转过头，举起手。

“是，”男人朝他点头，“爱德华·艾尔利克。”

“我想知道他有多强。”换了支撑下巴的手，爱德华声音慵懒地问。“你说大总统一人就能打整个军团是真的吗？”

班主任推了推眼镜，透过厚厚一层镜片盯着他，像是在重新审视这个孩子，“你在问大总统的实力？”

“是。”

“……母庸质疑。”

“那么以一个人的肉身，是如何与杀伤力兵器对抗的呢？”爱德华问。

男人咳了一声，“据说，”他扫了眼手上的资料，“大总统能以几乎肉眼不可见的速度斩杀敌人……”

“这样听起来不会很扯么？”

“绝非吹嘘。大总……”男人没说完就停住了。

他看到爱德华改了坐姿，用双手抱住后脑勺，然后把脚翘到了桌子上。

这粗鲁的举动让他恼火地蹙眉。

“就当是这样吧。”爱德华说，毫不在意他逐渐阴沉的脸色，“退一步说，如果这就是事实。那为和平作出贡献的事情呢？”

“爱德华·艾尔利克！”

“战火在大总统上台后从未平息。战争的数量甚至翻倍了。”阿尔冯斯投来提醒的眼神，也被他无视了。他语气平淡地说：“建造军队。美名镇压，但实际上不是引来了更多更激烈的战争吗？”

男人不可能听不出这话中的嘲意——他顿时火冒三丈，大声道：“荒谬！”

爱德华摊了摊手：“这样的功劳……也能被称作贡献么？”

然后看着对方彻底黑下来的脸色说：“别老是吹嘘战功，也说说大总统不好的地方吧。”

“……这是不敬。”男人拿着资料的手抖了好一阵，才被强行克制住，“对我不敬。对我们伟大的领导者不敬。包括你那不得体的坐姿，也是对全班同学的不敬。”

“爱德华·艾尔利克，这是最后的警告，你给我出去罚站。”

“……”一片哗然中，只有阿尔冯斯投来担忧的视线。

爱德华对他笑了笑，做了个只有兄弟间才能理解的秘密手势，然后潇洒地在目光洗礼中直着脊背走出了教室。

他在走廊里停下，倚靠在墙壁上。

上半身微微倾斜，他低下头去。听着教室里继续传来的教课声，他闭上眼睛，笑容淡了下去，而那种平静，也逐渐被一种焦躁感所取代。

……

“哥哥，你最近没事吗？”

阿尔冯斯弯下腰问他。爱德华正靠一桩树干坐着，半个身子埋在茂密枝叶的阴影里。

“为什么这么问？”他一抬头就对上了那双浅金色的眼瞳。不变的担忧之色在阿尔冯斯脸上闪烁着。“我没事，”他说。

“说谎。”阿尔冯斯向他鼓了鼓嘴——这模样让爱德华联想起隔壁家的温莉。那个女孩不满时，也是像这样双手叉腰，用控诉的目光审视着自己。

“我们都答应妈妈不再惹瑞森老师了。你刚才不是在故意刁难他吗？”

爱德华转开眼，“没有啊，我只是在_纠正_他。”他没有错。“他把大总统说得太完美了，又不是超人……”

“这就是你不满的地方？不是的。哥哥知道那样会惹他生气，所以才这么说的。”

“……”

“至于为什么——”阿尔冯斯拖长音道，一副了然的口气，“因为哥哥心情不好时，就会把不爽发泄在别人身上！”

“……”爱德华被这精准的观察呛了一下，本能地反击：“但他说得不对！”

“历史书说得也不一定对。”阿尔冯斯说。

树干很粗，他挨在兄长身旁坐下来。“谁知道战争的真相呢？”他对虚空发问。

爱德华对着绿茵茵的草坪发愣。真相又是什么呢？

“就算哥哥说没事，我也知道那不是真的。”

阿尔冯斯没有征兆地开口，“在爸爸走后……你一直是这幅消沉的样子。我在想，他……”他斟酌着用词，“一声不响地离开应该对你是一个大打击吧。”

“怎么可能。”谁要管那家伙的死活，爱德华咬牙切齿地想，心中却没有浮现出同等的恨意。“怎么突然提起这个？”

这件事像是兄弟两人间无声的默契。整整一个月，他们遵守着这种默契，不去提有关冯·霍恩海姆的话题。

“我是在想……只是猜测哦。爸爸的离开是不是有什么隐情呢？”阿尔冯斯轻轻说。

他也不止一次地，产生过相同的感觉。

“为什么？”

“你看……那天夜里妈妈明明要去挽留他，为什么爸爸却什么都不说呢？”阿尔冯斯说，“以前不管是为了什么理由出门，他都会和她解释的。”

比起这个，爱德华想，他更在意的是男人出发前的态度。不止是什么都不说，甚至连回头看他们一眼都不肯……为什么呢？

“我觉得，父亲并不是那种会一声不响离开的不负责的人。”阿尔冯斯说。

关于是否负责这点，爱德华不想否认——如何去否认连他都搞不明白的事呢？

“而且，既然什么时候都可以离开，为什么挑在深夜？”

“是想趁我们睡觉时走吧，”阿尔冯斯猜测道。“或是有什么必须马上去做的事。爸爸不是一直是一副心事重重的样子吗？可能是在研究上碰到了难题……”

“十有八九，”爱德华赞成道。他和阿尔冯斯说起那天堆满书房的研究草稿。

“那么果然……”

他点了点头。阿尔冯斯靠着树干陷入了沉思。

“我在那里找到了这本书，”爱德华说。他从外衣口袋中翻出它，递给阿尔冯斯。“有一页我夹了标签。”

书不大，大概是一本手账大小，但是看起来很旧，封皮上有不少破损的痕迹，书页微微泛黄。

阿尔冯斯拿着它，惊讶地发现书的封面是空的——没有文字和标题，也没有作者的名字。翻到背面也是一样。他再三查看，发现同样缺失的还有目录和版权页。

与其说是书，正更像是一本私人笔记。没有印刷信息，意味着它的作者打从一开始就不想让别人阅读。

“……爸爸的书？”

深红色的封面给人一种奇异的感觉。

“看这里，”爱德华指向他贴了标签的那页。

阿尔冯斯翻到那里，看到在一个由圆组成的图案下，用英文刻着几行小字。

字迹因为年代已久而褪色，依稀可以辨认：

_炼成阵_

_根据等价交换原理，将物质性质转换的技术；_

_阵式以圆为基本，表示力量的循环，在圆上书写构成式后，炼金术的启动便成为可能；_

_知道了力量的流动与运作法则，在施术者具备资格的情况下，便能在理解后对物质进行再创造。_

……

每读一行，阿尔冯斯就更加疑惑。

“这是什么？炼成阵？”

“炼金术。一种神秘的技术，可以改变物体的性质，甚至点石成金。”

“哥哥在哪里找到的？”

“嗯？我不是说了嘛，就在那混蛋房间的书架上。”

没记错的话，父亲是不允许他们擅自在那里拿书的。就算是教科书，也是由他亲自拿下来递给他们。阿尔冯斯惊讶于他的大胆，“你偷偷进去了？”

“他都走了，还管这个干嘛！”爱德华对他笑，露出一排洁白的牙，“不过他走前似乎还清理了不少。”——或许是被烧掉了？他回想起火缸里的灰烬。“还有一大部分是用古文字写的，根本看不懂。只有这本有英语就被我偷出来了。”

“……哥哥。”阿尔冯斯斜睨他一眼，却没有责备的意思。“算了，反正偷都偷出来了。”

“这是他的研究吧？怎么突然拿这个出来？”

“先不说这个，阿尔，”爱德华说，“你来看看这个。”

他没有再解释下去。阿尔冯斯把头凑过去，看到爱德华捡起一根树枝，然后跪坐在地上涂画起来。

他画了一个圆，构成最外围的边框。接着是第二个圆。两个三角形，一正一倒，套在一起压在圆圈的边沿上。上下、左右都对称的图案。

没等他画完，阿尔冯斯就发现了——这图案分明和书上的炼成阵一模一样！

爱德华几乎是双眼眨都不眨地完成了它。他的熟练让阿尔冯斯不禁怀疑他早在私下里练习过——不然怎么能完全不参考那本书呢？

完成倒三角的最后一道斜线，爱德华放下了树枝。

“来试试吧？”

他说，拍落站在膝盖上的土，然后向画好的阵式伸出手去。

“等等……”阿尔冯斯的心提到了嗓子眼。他隐隐察觉到爱德华想做什么了，却来不及阻止，爱德华的手掌已经落在炼成阵上。

一秒，两秒，三秒……

十秒。

依旧毫无反应。

爱德华重重叹了口气，缩回手，“还是不行吗。”

“……正常情况就是什么都不会发生吧。这可是炼成阵啊，哥哥。”阿尔冯斯说，一颗紧绷的心终于落下来——也是，能发生什么呢？

从哥哥垂头丧气的脸来看，这种情况显然不是第一次发生了。

爱德华趴在地上重新检查了一遍炼成阵，嘟嘴道：“会不会是画得不像啊？”

“不是那种问题啦……”

看兄长又不服气地尝试了好几遍，画出图案一样，只是大小不同的炼成阵——却统统以无果高中后，阿尔冯斯无奈地站起身，走上前拍了拍他的肩，“哥哥？你也不用气馁。”

“炼金术对我们来说本就是像魔法一样的东西。”他顺势拿过他手中的树枝，轻放在地上。“能随便用出来才奇怪吧？”

“你说的没错。我只是……”他欲言又止道。

“好了，铃声也快响了。”阿尔冯斯说，“回去上课吧？”

爱德华“嗯”了一声，心不在焉的。他刚要握住伸来的那只手却突然想起什么来，说道：”不了，我不去了。反正这会儿秃头见了我只会来火。“

阿尔冯斯心知说不服他，便不再坚持。“好，你就待在这儿吗？”

“在这里等你。”

爱德华懒散地向他挥了挥手。

阿尔冯斯点点头，向教室走去。他用余光见到的最后一幕，是爱德华重新坐回大树前，蹲坐下来，抱着膝，对着周围发呆的样子。

午后的阳光穿过茂密的枝叶，在土地上洒落细碎的光点。一阵风吹来，这光芒便随之轻轻摇动。

爱德华伸手去抓，却抓起一片落叶。和在窗边看到一样绚烂的金黄。他拿着它，想起的却是那个男人的眼睛。

那炽热的注视中流露出的情绪，他直到今天也无法理解。

✞✟

“回来啦。”

特丽莎在他们回到家门前说。还不到晚饭的时间，她只套了一件米白色的保暖卫衣。“今天的天气真好呢。”

“是啊！”两兄弟异口同声地说。铁门嘎吱一声打开了，他们推搡着彼此跑到她面前。“我们回来了！”

“又在浇花吗？”爱德华问。

“秋天可是黄金培育期呢。”特丽莎微笑了一下，将喷水壶拦在怀里。

爱德华早已习惯于变成她一人花园的前院。刚刚被洒完水的花朵在阳光下亮晶晶地闪烁着。或许是因为播种时间不同，有些刚冒出嫩绿的小芽，有些已经结苞了。紫色的花苞们害羞般地紧闭着，等待盛开的一刻。

特丽莎望了一眼毫无杂质的蔚蓝天空，扬头道：“冬天要来了。那时候你们两个小家伙可不能再穿上这样，会着凉的。”

阿尔冯斯扫了一眼自己单薄的衬衫，愧疚地摸了摸耳朵。爱德华半藏在他身后，悄悄打量着她的侧脸。

隐约能见到眼眶的一抹暗色，不知是否是因为劳累，她的脸色比过去更加苍白了。这让他刺痛般挪开了眼。

“哎呀，”特丽莎像是突然想起什么似的，带着感伤说，“这些花儿可活不过冬天。可惜阳光照不进地下室，冬天那里也不够温暖……”

她想了想，似乎又释怀了：“到那时候再说吧！”

而爱德华看着那些紫色的花，默默地想，都是些之前没见过的品种。

——是为那个人种的吗？

说起地下室，曾经那也是那个人搞研究时用到的地盘。和他的书柜一样，是不允许他们靠近的一片天地。以危险为由，特丽莎也不让他们靠近那里。

……

吃完晚饭后，趁着特丽莎去休息的时间，爱德华拉着阿尔冯斯往顶楼跑。后者发出了不解的抗议声，“要是被妈妈发现了呢？”

“她不会的，”爱德华说，推开了阁楼的门，“她从不进这间房间。”

除了偶尔来打扫，母亲从不来这里。她维持着霍恩海姆的书房的原状，就像保持其他一切有关她的东西那样。

那熟悉的陈旧气息，混杂着檀香刺激着鼻腔。

他慢慢走进去，压下宛若踏入禁地般的紧张感，开始环顾起了四周。

没有了一地的碎纸，没有了男人佝偻的背影，除了更整洁，这里的一切看起来果真和上次没有区别。

他“唰拉”地拉开厚重的窗帘，打破了已经持续太久的黑暗，又将窗户推到最大，让阳光和风一齐闯进室内。

爱德华拿起堆在桌上的书，翻找起来。

“哥哥在找东西？”阿尔冯斯疑惑地凑过去。对方过于专注，过了一会儿才回应他的话。

“炼金术的使用方法。”他说，在书桌上翻完又半蹲下来。“咳咳，”床底沉积的灰尘比其他地方更厚重，他摆着手将它们扇到一边儿，“既然有那种书存在，肯定还有像是使用说明一样的书吧？”

“……啊？”

又是炼金术？

阿尔冯斯摇了摇头，并不理解兄长突然高涨起来的热情——为什么偏偏是炼金术呢？

“阿尔看到了那一页的内容。如果说单单炼成阵还不奏效，”爱德华说，“那就是缺少了别的什么。”

阿尔冯斯看到他趴在地上，从床底取出一本书。

“炼成阵是照着画的，应该没有出错。那么缺少的就是其他东西。”

“……呃，’对物质的理解’？”

“我觉得不是。比起这种抽象的描述，不是还有更具体的么？”

“是什么？”

爱德华翻看着那本书，没过几秒却失望地叹气，将它放到桌子上。

“后面那句，’施术者的资格’。资格是什么呢？”他喃喃道。

“……就是说，无法被普通人轻易使用吧。”阿尔冯斯猜测。

科塞布尔虽说离中央很远，却不是消息闭塞的地方。关于炼金术，他不是没有听过各种流言。“说起来，传闻中不是只有天才才能用吗？”阿尔冯斯说，“或者说……”他回忆起了一些可怕的事。“因为炼金术的超自然性违背了神，使用者会遭受惩罚……也有人说这是一种邪恶的禁术呢。”

“但我倒是觉得，”他摇了摇头，说，“炼金术什么的，从最初就不存在呢。”

爱德华的动作顿了顿。他伸出手，慢慢抹去桌角的灰尘。

“存在的。”

“嗯？”

“炼金术师真实存在的技术。”他没有看向阿尔冯斯，维持着低头的姿势说。“而且，并不是超自然，而是一种遵循科学，符合等价交换法则的技术。”

阿尔冯斯为难地搓了搓手，“哥哥，就算你在书上看到这些……”

“那人就会使用它！”他打断道。在阿尔冯斯变得惊异的目光中，以前所未有的认真语气重复了一遍。

“_那个人_……冯·霍恩海姆，就会使用炼金术。”

经过短暂的沉默，阿尔冯斯犹豫地缓缓开口，“真的？”

“我也是到最近才想起来的。”爱德华带着不确定说，压了压太阳穴，“我也不知道为什么，以前有一段记忆很模糊……”他没有继续这个话题，改口道：“不能完全确信，因为那时候我没有看到炼成阵。”

阿尔冯斯恍惚地看着他，不能完全相信。“爸爸他……？”

“在地下室里。比起说，不如去看看吧？”

“等等，那里不是不能进……”

“管那么多干嘛？不要当胆小鬼啦阿尔！”

“唔，”阿尔冯斯还没发话，背就被重重拍了一下。他苦着脸抬起头，看到爱德华却笑得灿烂。

那久违的笑容让阿尔冯斯愣了愣，也跟着微笑起来。“去吧去吧。”

推开沉重的铁门，灰尘再次扑面而来。

爱德华点了灯，将地下室照亮。已经有几年没有来过这里，两人充满好奇地四处打量。

空间比书房要整整大出五倍，但是大部分空间是空荡的。地下室破旧得仿佛从没有人来过，墙壁上的漆料脱落了，露出深褐色的内部材料。天花板的吊扇布满锈迹，看起来像是多年未被使用过。

纸箱围着墙壁堆积着，里面装着爱德华叫不出名字的古怪玩意。

它们之间，空出来的最大一片区域里，摆着地下室唯二的家具，木桌和凳子。式样古老，木头因为长期受潮而微微弯曲。椅子表面有大大小小的裂缝，看起来一坐就会塌下去。

“太破了，这里真的是工作室吗……”

几乎难以想象，霍恩海姆就是在这种环境下工作的。

“他不在意吧，”爱德华说。那男人并不是会在意这种细节的人，不然怎么会在落满尘埃的昏暗房间里，一坐就是一天。

阿尔冯斯感慨地环顾着四周。

“啊！”他差点被绊倒，低头一看，竟是一根细长的铁棍。为什么会有这种东西？

“阿尔。”阿尔冯斯正在发愣，就看到爱德华从杂物堆里找出一个小瓶，拿给他看。

“Melatonin，”他念着小瓶上的字，“安眠药？”

“嗯，你看这里。”爱德华说着，翻到瓶子的底部，“保质期已经过了。”

_1900.2.12_

“过了……”阿尔冯斯看了眼刻在那里的小字，惊讶地大叫出声，“已经十年了？！”

爸爸吃安眠药吗？比起这个他更想问的是，为什么没有扔掉？

两兄弟望向彼此，却在对方的眼中看到了相同的茫然。

“要打开看看吗？”爱德华摇了摇药瓶问。阿尔冯斯疯狂摇头——不了不了，谁知道过了那么长时间，药片会变成什么样。在有些事情上，还是不要有好奇心的好。

爱德华把药瓶轻轻放回原位。“他可能没有扔东西的习惯，”他猜测着，“那个东西可能也没有丢……”

“哥哥之前说的炼金术的事情，是怎么回事？”阿尔冯斯没有忘他们来这里的目的。“爸爸真的……？”

爱德华一个接一个地翻找着纸箱。

“嗯，从头说起吧，”他抬起头，“阿尔，你还记得妈妈的那条手链吗？”

“手链？”

“那人送的，上面有一颗红色宝石。”

阿尔冯斯想起来了，“是有这件事。”

没有记错的话，那是父亲送给特丽莎的结婚纪念日礼物。可能因为他很少会这么正式地送礼，她戴了几年就以舍不得为由，把它收了起来。

“据说是爸爸亲手打磨的……”阿尔冯斯回忆着说。“而且还是心型的宝石。没想到爸爸还有这么浪漫的时候哪。”

“一点都不像那混蛋的作风。”爱德华附和。不过他能想象到母亲刚刚收到它时的兴奋。那个人几乎从未正式地送过什么，所以她也只戴了几天，就以“舍不得”为由把手链收了起来。

“嗯，那怎么了吗？”阿尔冯斯问。

“那颗宝石根本就不是由他打磨的，而是用了炼金术，”爱德华说。

“炼金术？可我记得爸爸买了工具啊！”

“是这样子没错，但他到最后都没搞明白怎么用，只能用其他的办法。”

爱德华翻到不知第几个纸箱时，激动地说：“就是这个！”

阿尔冯斯走过去，发现他找到的是一台老旧的宝石切割机。“当时他用的就是这个。”

“为了打磨？”

“一开始肯定是想亲手做给她的。”

爱德华从故事的最开始讲起。

早有赠送宝石的打算，霍恩海姆提前一周就订购了专门的打磨器材。

切割机，粉砂机……还有一系列他叫不出名字的工具。那时候他在地下工作时，爱德华在二楼都能听到地下传来的噪音。

过去的冯·霍恩海姆和现在有着微妙的差别，热情，不时常摆着一副死气沉沉的面孔，也更有人情味。那时候的他还叫过他父亲，在读书读到不懂的地方时会问他，千奇百怪的问题也都会急切地去问。

“那一天正巧又碰到了难题，本来去找他的。发现地下室的灯亮着，我就溜了进去。”

“……果然。”

阿尔冯斯一点都不惊讶。虽说地下室不让他们进入，但他敢肯定，在兄长平生最爱干的事情里，打破规则绝对占有一席。

“门开着，我本来打算瞄一眼就走的。”

“结果看到了一团糟，”爱德华说到这里，眨了眨眼。现在回忆起那一幕他是有些汗颜，“那家伙根本不会打磨！”

“……”

“我进去的时候，那些机器都开着，但是裂成两半的居然是桌子。那人就这样坐在坏掉的桌前，一边苦恼地碎碎念，一边把宝石放在地上，然后用榔锤砸它……”

这极具画面感的描述让阿尔冯斯爆笑起来，“咳咳，为什么是榔锤？”

“谁知道！”爱德华说，耸了耸肩。回忆起男人慌乱又笨拙的动作，他却忍不住勾起唇角，”砸得不重，估计也是怕搞坏了。不过很明显，他到最后都没搞明白怎么打磨宝石。”

阿尔冯斯垂头叹了口气，“也难怪。爸爸一直不擅长手工啊。”

“后来，我原本是打算自告奋勇地冲上去……”

他都没有看清那是如何发生的。

前一秒，或许是因为连续的失败，冯·霍恩海姆还泄气地佝偻着身，但是他将那颗宝石拿起时，背脊却突然挺直了。

宝石漂浮起来。

像是被无形的手所拖住，它悬浮在半空中。

伴随着一道红光，它坚硬的表面如液体般流动起来，变为新的形状。一切发生得太快，甚至还未等爱德华看清它就落回了男人手中。

“……这就是炼金术？”

阿尔冯斯听得目瞪口呆，接着却不由地怀疑起来，”真的不是哥哥看错了吗？”

“但是他不会打磨，原石是怎么变成心型的呢？”爱德华说，沉思起来。“虽说那时有他的背影遮挡，我看的也不是很清楚……但假如没有看错，’理解后的再构成’，这难道不是炼金术吗？”

“爸爸没有画炼成阵吧？”

“没有，所以我才说不能完全确信。阿尔，如果这是真的，那个男人就一直对我们隐瞒了炼金术的事情。”

阿尔冯斯抬起头，发现爱德华的表情是前所未有的严肃。可是为什么呢？

“因为那是禁忌的法术吗……？”

“不仅仅是这样。那个人身上的疑点远不止这些。越是深想，越是觉得奇怪。比如说，金发金瞳在这一带不是很少见吗？”

“嗯？还好吧……？”

“在我的记忆中，他和母亲是在科塞布尔相识相爱的。但那家伙却从没提起过自己的身世。”

阿尔冯斯惊讶地张开嘴，“不是科塞布尔人吗？”

“但是在科塞布尔土生土长的人都没有金发。”

在阿尔冯斯更加惊讶的表情中，他继续道：“不如说，在整个亚美斯大陆金发金瞳的人都很少。”

“我从来没有想过这种事……爸爸是外地人吗？”

“霍恩海姆，这个姓氏我从没有听说过。”

阿尔冯斯呆呆地望着地下室的墙壁，觉得不止是父亲，连这里都变得更加陌生了。

“哥哥……”

“抱歉。”爱德华注意到了他的表情，尴尬地挠了挠下巴：“只是我的错觉，别放在心上！”

阿尔冯斯摇了摇头，“我没事。”

“所以我在想，”爱德华拍了拍他的肩，小声说道，“如果去研究炼金术的话……”

“说不定就能解开那个谜团了。”

✞✟

告别漫天的落叶，轻柔的秋风，冬天来了。

第一批雪随着紫罗兰的凋落而飘零，来得缓慢却热烈，不出半天就淹没了草原，将科塞布尔的村庄涂成雪白。

被积雪覆盖着，小木屋的屋顶平滑得像波澜不惊的湖面。偶尔有大块的雪承受不住自身的重量，沿着瓦片制成的斜面滑下，落进新的雪堆里。

屋檐下站着两个十岁出头的少年。相似的金发金瞳，身上都被棉袄裹得严实。一条由她亲手编织的深棕色拼接围巾系在他脖子上，爱德华伸出手，隔着手套保暖的绒毛触碰雪地。他和阿尔冯斯在堆着雪人。

两人弓着背蹲在雪地上，先是将雪向中间靠拢，形成小丘，再捏成球状。他们艰难地推着它滚动，越滚越大，做成雪人分别是一大一小的身体。

爱德华从厨房偷来了几根红萝卜，两个小番茄，和木枝一起做成了它的鼻子，眼睛与双臂。没有嘴巴的雪人看起来十分滑稽，最后还是爱德华找了一根从中间弯曲的细枝，安上去当做微笑的嘴。

“总觉得还少了点什么，”他对它思索着说。

“是不是缺了伙伴呀，”阿尔冯斯说，退到远处观察。“不过也够了。现在的雪很薄，不太好做大的吧？”

爱德华灵机一动：“再做两个吧！”

“根本没在听……”

总之，在爱德华的坚持下，又一次阿尔冯斯败下了阵。两人忙活了好一番，总算堆出两个新的雪人。

“一家人？”阿尔冯斯指着三个雪人问。

“嗯，你我和妈妈。”

阿尔冯斯当然注意到了那个被忽视的人。

“……爸爸呢？”

爱德华答得坦荡，“没有这号人。”

阿尔冯斯汗颜。

雪人一高一矮，爱德华又指着高的那个说：“这是我。”

他敷衍地点头：“嗯，嗯嗯！”

“阿尔不是表面同意着，其实心里在暗暗否定吧？”

“不是不是。”

“在说我没有你高？”

阿尔冯斯在爱德华可怕又严峻的审视中瑟缩了一下。

“没有——绝对没有。”

“那为什么不直视我？”爱德华龇着牙吼。

“我只是在想，呃，”阿尔冯斯偏过头，吞吞吐吐，“哥哥真的没有自知之明吗？”

“……”

“阿尔！！？”他提前起跑了，背后传来爱德华怒不可遏的吼声。阿尔冯斯溜得飞快，还是被他扔来的雪球砸得正着。砸在背上，不痛，但他假装痛得“哎哟”了一声。

“我错了，我错了，我绝对没有在说哥哥矮！”

“是啊你没说！”爱德华气得七窍生烟，“但你**现在**就说了！！……阿尔给我站住！”

“我不站！！”阿尔冯斯边笑边跑边捡起雪球，不甘示弱地回敬过去。

艾尔利克的家门前院化作战场，雪球漫天飞舞。在投掷技巧上，弟弟的更加高超并精准，但是爱德华的雪球做得更快，双手齐下，像八爪鱼似的疯狂投掷。他以快破稳，在击中数量上取得优势。

“哥哥……我累了。”雪仗持续了五分钟，阿尔冯斯累得倒在地上。

“我也。”

旁边是以相同姿势瘫着的爱德华。

以大字型伸展开四肢，身体陷入柔软的雪中，他的思维变得迟钝。

“最后还是什么情报都没找到呢。”

呼吸在空气中化作白雾飘散了。

“是啊，缺少的东西是什么呢？”

阿尔冯斯望着天空，那仿佛一页被墨水浸染的画布，蔚蓝得纯粹。他深深呼出一口气。

_谜团_。如爱德华所说，关于父亲的谜团只增不减。在发现他与炼金术千丝万缕的关系之后，他们又反复去往地下室或者阁楼，翻阅书籍，调查文献。尽管整整一个月过去了，都没有找到任何有价值的情报。大量的查阅字典，才能勉强理会那些晦涩语言的一小部分。

“炼金术的历史一定很悠久，不然也不会出现那么多古文字。”他说，带着失望，“但是早在三百年前，使用这些语言的国家就灭亡了呀。”

“我想……”

哥哥差不多也该放弃了吧？阿尔冯斯在心里默默问着。

比起炼金术，他更无法理解的兄长对待它的热情。一向最讨厌父亲的他，为什么现在又突然想要了解他了呢？虽说爱德华一直是个好奇心强烈，甚至于过剩的人，他一直以为他会对那个男人的一切避之不及，是绝不会去触碰的。

爱德华继续说了下去。

“经过这样漫长的时间……却没有任何请保留下，不才正是最奇怪的事情吗？”

“确实，简直就像是被刻意封锁了一样。”

或是说，那真的只是人们幻想出来的东西吧——阿尔冯斯想。

“刻意封锁吗？你倒提醒了我，”爱德华说。“但是为什么呢？明明是那样强大的力量却被列为禁术……等等，强大！”他猛地坐起来，灵光乍现道：“正是强大！”

“……这怎么了？”阿尔冯斯跟着从地上坐起身。

爱德华拉住他的手臂，激动地说：“阿尔，如果炼金术存在，政府会不想要它吗？”

“政府？……你是说军方？”

“没错！”

阿尔冯斯愣了愣，随即恍然大悟地点头：“当然，既然是这么强大的力量，军队肯定想要得不得了。而且还不想任何人得到它。”

“但是，又因为它的传说是禁忌而将消息封锁。”

“这样说得通。”

爱德华轻笑了起来，“说不定大总统那超人的战斗技术，也得益于炼金术呢。”他半调侃半认真地说，回忆起课上的内容。

“这样一来，获取情报就更难了啊……”他叹了口气。

“我还是不懂，”话锋一转，阿尔冯斯突然说道。“而且，我每次问的时候哥哥都没有正面回答。那现在可以告诉我了吗——为什么会对炼金术这样感兴趣？”

“……”

“别说只是好奇，”阿尔冯斯打断道。

爱德华噎了一下，然后尴尬地摸了摸头。

“如果……我是在想，如果能搞明白他的研究，明白他走的原因的话，”他的话语中有一种坦诚时的艰难，“妈妈可能就会高兴一点了吧？”

说到最后，爱德华的声音轻下去，阿尔冯斯也沉默了。

他隐隐察觉到是这个理由了。爱德华不说，他却没有勇气将它指明。在午后明媚甚至有些刺眼的阳光中，他缓缓抬起手，用手背挡住眼睛。

“我们或许可以通过别的方式……”

“不行的。”爱德华说。他又小声重复了一遍，然后背过身去。“没有别的办法了，我们什么忙都帮不上。”

“在那混蛋走后，她连笑容……都是强装出来的了。”他说，轻不可闻地。

阿尔冯斯感觉心一点点沉下去。

好像过了一个世纪那么久，他放缓声音：“我知道了。”接着语气强硬起来，带上了义无反顾的决意：如果是为了妈妈的话，我会陪哥哥调查下去的。

“禁忌也好，危险也好……让我们一起面对吧。”

两个雪人系着属于冬天的花色围巾，紧挨在一起。他们中间的那个身型高了一些，有更长的手臂，同样是木枝制成的嘴巴弯着，扬起温暖的笑容。

✞✟

艾尔利克家 夜

熄了灯，屋里一片漆黑。

“哥哥，”阿尔冯斯轻轻念着。

爱德华躺在他身边，背对着他，用双手紧紧抱着棉被。身体蜷缩着——一种防御性的姿态，像是在畏惧着什么。

他知道那是什么。特丽莎变得更糟的身体状况，随着更加频繁的疲劳，以及一阵阵唯有在深夜传来的咳嗽声。克制却在这样的夜晚分外清晰。

他们都见过她拿手帕捂住嘴，咳得弯下腰去的样子，尽管她从不会提。

不行的，这时他又回想起兄长的话来了。没有别的办法了，爱德华没有说错。

以孩童特有的一种直觉，他们都隐隐察觉到了——那并非是普通的病症，至少，无法通过单纯的服药来治愈。持续的时间已经太久了。

出于相似的原因，他们下意识地回避这个话题，就像是爱德华不愿听他提起父亲。兄弟二人默默遵守着这样的默契，就像是在保守共同的秘密。

“什么事，阿尔？”爱德华的声音闷闷地从被里传出来。

阿尔冯斯给自己做了一番心理建设——他总是被别人称赞为“谨慎”，但只有他知道，谨慎不过是一种胆小。他无法像爱德华那样，毫不畏惧、充满热忱地面对所有事，他总是在行动之前，就预想到最坏的结果。他是个优柔寡断的人。

阿尔冯斯的敏锐，更加重了他做决定的难度。他可以花费一整个月陪兄长泡在地下室里，却说不出一句阻止的话；可以在她被病魔缠身时沉默；可以在发现同样痛苦的爱德华时，依然躺在他身边隐忍着。那个原因，就是他总想得太多，又一个决定都不敢做。

阿尔冯斯打算一直沉默下去。

**不行的**，爱德华的话又在他耳旁回响起来了。这一次更加响亮，多了一点绝望的情绪，没有别的办法了，我们什么忙都帮不上！

这一次他没能成功地把这话驱散走。话语在脑海里盘旋着，愧疚感淹没了他。接下来是他自己的声音：我会陪哥哥调查下去的，如果是为了妈妈的话…….

**如果是为了她的话。**

“我忽然想到了一个传说，”阿尔冯斯说，他以仰糖的姿势望着天花板。“和炼金术无关，是关于一个被诅咒的民族的事情……”

爱德华没有挪动。

“说说看。”

“科塞布尔的孩子在鬼故事会时会说起它，不过，本来就是一种妖怪传说，没有什么特别的啦。哥哥要我在这时候说吗？”

“……反正也睡不着，”

爱德华从床上半坐起来。垂落的发遮住他的侧脸，阿尔冯斯看不到他的表情。

“首先，他们有和人类相似的外表。”他慢慢地说，“通常十分英俊或者美丽。谈吐优雅，具备着吸引人的特质，也就是魅力。”

“因为漫长的生命，他们积累了丰富的经验，对付少男少女轻而易举，也能凭借着这种魅力和他们成为恋人。”

“不过……”阿尔冯斯话锋一转，“他们从一开始的目的就……”

“只有？”爱德华不自觉地屏住呼吸。

“鲜血。”阿尔冯斯说，“也只有鲜血而已。”

“我知道了，人类是他们的食物吧？这种传说不是很常见吗。”

阿尔冯斯神秘兮兮地凑到他耳旁：“你想想看，在这样的深夜，伪装成人类躺在你身边……然后突然就咬住你的脖颈！”

“阿尔……”爱德华黑着脸推开他，“别这样吓我！”

“哈哈哈，”阿尔冯斯笑，“不是说笑啦哥哥。传说中他们一族为了夺取力量而大量杀戮，最终因为触怒神明而受到惩罚。不但得到了永恒的生命，还不得不不停地吸食人类鲜血才行。”

“夺取力量？怎样的？”爱德华说。

“这我就不清楚了。传说就是有各种解释不清的地方啊。不过，据说有人会为了这个和他们签订契约，也有人真的爱上他们的故事。”

“真蠢，”爱德华露出不屑的表情，“这就好像你和薯条和汉堡相爱*一样荒唐。”

“比起这个，哥哥不觉得吸血这点才更恐怖吗？”

“唔……”

“所以他们一族也被叫做Vampire，也就是吸血鬼。你在听我说话吗？”

阿尔冯斯在他面前挥了挥手。

爱德华像是在思考着什么，显得心不在焉。

“血液……阿尔。”

“嗯？”

“阿尔！”吓了他一跳，爱德华突然捉住他的手，“我好像知道了！”

“知道……？”

“我知道了，我知道啦！”兴奋在金瞳闪烁着，他激动地说着。一边咒骂，“该死。为什么没有早点察觉到？”

“哥哥，你这样说我也不会明——”

“缺少的东西！”他几乎是狂喜地说，“那个炼成阵的！”

阿尔冯斯没有来得及回应，就被他从床上一把拉起。

他发出吃痛的哼声，却不忍心打击爱德华的积极性。一件棉绒的外套从空中飞来。

“跟我来，阿尔！”

他接过它，匆忙中甚至来不及系上外套的纽扣。爱德华从枕头下摸索出一个手电筒，交到阿尔冯斯手上，然后就冲出门外。

和那一天多么相似，他想。只是这一次，主动拉着他出门的人变成了哥哥。

他们从未在深夜时离开家。但爱德华显然是奔着大门去的，他从他急促的脚步中感受到了一种兴奋，前所未有的、仿佛发现新大陆般的兴奋感。

爱德华轻轻喘息着，推开门。

这唯一的屏障刚一打破，狂风便咆哮着将他们吞没。飞雪带着刺骨的冷，刀子般割裂了皮肤。

“哥哥！”他的声音被淹没在了风中。“好冷啊！你来干什么哪！”

“确认一件事。”

金发被风吹得凌乱，但爱德华的瞳中却闪烁着坚定的光。他向阿尔冯斯挥手。

“抱歉阿尔！你如果想回去也可以！”

“你在说什么呢？不要乱来啊！”阿尔冯斯喊。

尾音消散在浓厚的黑暗中。

爱德华或许没有听见，或许听见了。现在的他被更为重要的事占据了内心，甚至无暇去顾忌冬夜的严寒。

——炼金术。

虽然他对阿尔说的，“为了妈妈”而去研究它所言非虚，但却不是唯一的目的。

_好奇_，是的，大部分都是好奇。

但是，更为重要的——

他的手落在地上。

摸索着雪，却感受不到冷。

他从未试过在雪地上画过炼成阵。也许是翻看了不下几十遍，抑或是无数次失败的经历，让他对那个图案的记忆尤为清晰，所以即便在这样的黑暗中，图案的细节都会自然地浮现上脑海。

——为什么没有想起来了呢？

他的手指缓缓移动起来。所有的炼成阵为了循环力量，都由圆所组成。

他画出了最外圈的圆，痕迹像是急驶过的车轮留下的痕迹，在被铲开的雪之间微微下陷。

——因为讨厌他？回避关于他的一切？

接着，是最基础的一种设置，双圆里有一正一倒两个三角扣在一起，形成六角形。

其中，正三角代表灵魂，倒三角是万物之水；

六角星的每个角分别代表着一种元素。

——但应该是不会听错的。

元素总合在一起，代表着力量的交换与融合。

如书上所说，一旦力量能够在阵式流动，炼金术的启动便成为可能。

所缺少的就只有......

——那句‘流淌着我的血，是一件不幸的事’的话。

“那混蛋确实这么说了！仔细想想，如果不是他，门究竟是谁打开的呢？”

爱德华小声喃喃着，完成炼成阵的最后一划。缩回手，却不急着触碰。

他搓了搓被冻得发僵的手，接着，缓慢地像是在下定决心一样，将大拇指举到嘴旁。

试探性地咬下，指腹传来微弱的痛感，甚至比不过寒风的冷彻。

不够，他想，这样不够。便将手指往里送了一截。

闭上眼睛的同时，狠狠地咬下去！

剧痛伴随鲜血涌出，血液顺着指腹流淌，又在指尖滴落下来。

他有意让它们落在炼成阵上。

红色渗入雪的表层，看不到它的颜色，却能感觉到它的温度。爱德华背过身去，希望阿尔冯斯没有注意到他的动作——若是让弟弟发现了这伤害自己般的行为，他绝对会来阻止。

幸好，雪夜布下了完美的屏障，阿尔冯斯卡着视角亦看不到阵式的全貌。

不知道这些血够不够。

他忍着痛收回手指，姑且抱着试试的心态，弯下身。手掌落了下去——

触碰的瞬间光芒四射！

光辉从外圈的圆亮起，像是被点燃了蓝色的火焰，顺着线条的走势，向中央蔓延。整个炼成式都亮了。

与此同时，雪的构成闪过了脑海。伴随着这种认知，力量在阵式中涌动起来。

如同魔法的一幕发生了。平静的雪面漾起涟漪，如同波光粼粼的海洋。他难以置信地看着雪面的变化，似乎还不能理解它。他身后的孩子同样对这样的镜像瞠目结舌。

等缓过神来时，爱德华回过头对阿尔冯斯喊道：“我成功了！”他喜出望外，欣喜若狂地重复着——“我成功了阿尔！！我成功了！”

炼成阵被启动了。

是条件被满足了吗？缺少的东西果真是血液吗？爱德华来不及去深想这些。他所能看到的，是以它为中心，向四周一圈圈荡开的雪，它们的波动好似涟漪，又好似漩涡，凭空出现在本来平静的海面上。和那些大自然的造物不同，这出自一个魔法师之手——一个缺乏经验却异想天开的炼金术师之手。

爱德华拼命忍着跳起来和阿尔冯斯击掌的冲动。

他本想多享受一会儿胜利的时刻的，像孩子一样继续对唯一的听众叫喊着，炫耀这杰出的成果。但喜悦并未持续太久，变故突起！

刚才还十分平缓的，首次发动炼金术带来的能量波动，此刻变得极为陌生激昂，强烈到近乎失控。

漾开的雪形成的漩涡剧烈动荡，掀起滔天的浪。雪花飓风所卷起又甩入空中旋转，像是平原上的龙卷风，又像是沙漠上骤然刮起的沙尘暴。

“不行！”阿尔冯斯大惊失色地喊，“快停下！哥哥！！”

恐慌伴随这风暴席卷了他的心，爱德华正想退缩，忽的回忆起那句“力量的转化”。

——炼金术从不是无中生有，只是物质转化了其他等价的“什么”。

他在雪地上画了炼成阵，那么被炼成的就是雪。

是不是因为缺少了转化的过程，才会导致力量的失控？

愈是到这种关头，他的思维反而加快，大脑一片澈亮。压抑着内心汹涌的情绪，爱德华将手放在炼成阵上。

**转化**。这一次，他想象的不再是雪的构成，而是由水凝成的另一种物质。和雪的本质相似，只是分子排列地更紧密了些，在更冷的时候容易生成。既然构造物相同，在理论上，它们是能够互相转化的。

风暴逐渐平息，雪面在几乎无人注意的地方塌陷下去，在炼金术的作用下被重新构造了。

“幸好没到不可挽回的地步……”他重重吐了口气，心中存留着刚经历完灾难却大难不死的侥幸，小心地走向阿尔冯斯。拿过对方手中的手电筒，又在那呆若木鸡的脸摆了摆手，“阿尔？”

“阿尔？”阿尔冯斯没有回应。大概是被刚才的小风波吓住了吧，他想。捏了把弟弟的脸，“应该没着凉？”又拍了拍肩膀，将呆愣的他唤醒，“阿尔！醒醒！”

阿尔冯斯的嘴唇颤动了一下，正要开口说话，胳膊又被猛地一拉，被爱德华揽着手走向大门。后者动作快速地把他拉进大门里，还是那副随性的样子，仿佛什么都没发生。

“不管了，先回家睡觉再说！”爱德华打了个哈欠，一头栽进被里。

他的确很困了，如果不是因为特丽莎的声音，因为阿尔冯斯忽然提起的传说故事，早该在柔软的被褥上陷入睡眠。

传说——传说和炼金术有什么联系呢？为什么血液就能发动它？只要有血就行吗，还是说必须是特殊的血液？那男人为什么会提起这种事？如果两个传说相关，他是_他们_的一员吧？

说到底，最初让他想到这个的还是阿尔。偏偏在那时提起这个，难道阿尔是知情的吗？

被炼成的雪地怎么办？会被妈妈发现吗？那怎么解释啊？

漫无边际的思绪沉入黑暗。

一切等睡醒后再说吧，他疲惫地想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *参考了饰演《暮光之城》男主罗伯特·帕丁森在访谈里说的话
> 
> 补充：炼成阵的介绍参考了百科（有细节修改）


	6. 离别之原（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或许不是因为这个拥抱，他只是没来由地想要哭泣。

第二天特丽莎推开门时，看到的就是这样的情景。

昨夜明明下了一夜的暴雪。第一眼她以为是自己看错了，揉了揉眼睛重新确认，雪地仍然发生改变。

——不，根本不是什么雪地。

一片平滑光洁的冰面，从门口的台阶底部一路延伸到篱笆下。冰呈现透明，在阳光中晶莹地闪烁着。这样看去，简直就像是某个滑冰场被挪进了自家前院一样。

三个雪人在门前东倒西歪地站在这片冰上，不知为何没有受到影响。

她张开嘴，缓缓向前迈步，像是要再次确认般站在地上。

脚下传来冰光滑坚硬的触感。

特丽莎茫然地歪头，“？”

……

艾尔利克 房间

“我也没办法啊阿尔！”爱德华龇着牙喊，带着十足的无辜脸，“谁知道炼金术第一次发动会引起那么强烈的反应！为了不让能量失控我这边可以竭尽全力了啊！！”

“这种事我当然知道！”旁边阿尔冯斯以相同的分贝争辩，“但是比起把所有的雪转化成冰，应该有更好的办法吧？”

“……就是控制不了才全部转化呀！全有或者全无，两者只能取一，我能怎么办！”

“怎么办，你倒是说说怎么办！”阿尔冯斯摇着他的肩膀，有些崩溃：“这下绝对会被妈妈发现的……”

爱德华心虚地缩了缩脖子。

“一晚上被冻成冰的不行吗？”

阿尔冯斯用看蠢货的眼神看着他：“只有我们家前院的雪地变成冰地了欸，哥哥。这不奇怪吗？怎么想都很奇怪吧？不论从哪个角度来看都解释不清啊？！”

“……我以前怎么没发现你这么爱吐槽，”爱德华望天。

“哥哥，你就不该大半夜跑出去的……”阿尔冯斯总结道。

“抱歉。”

“没关系。昨晚那么冷，你又没穿外套，我是怕你被冻……等等，你没感冒吧？”阿尔冯斯愣了愣，指着他的脸颊说：“这里有点红。”

“有吗？”

这么说来，头也有点晕。

阿尔冯斯趁还扶着他的肩，赶紧把人拉过来，用额头贴了上去。

烫。他被那烫人的热度刺激得一颤，真的发烧了？

阿尔冯斯的脸黑了。又慌又气——明显，后者的成分更多。他咬牙切齿道：“哥、哥——”

“抱歉！我说抱歉！”爱德华的脸顿时像苦瓜一样，拉着他的手劝他，“阿尔，你别露出这么可怕的脸嘛。”

“嗯。”

阿尔冯斯换成了一副温柔的微笑表情。

这微笑背后的阴霾让爱德华一阵恶寒，冷汗道：“这个也算了。”

阿尔冯斯收起笑容。昨天晚上，爱德华一回来沾床就睡，根本没给他讨论的机会。他大脑空白地望着天花板，最终也昏昏沉沉地睡着了。

“炼金术的事情怎么和妈妈解释呢？”

门外传来了特丽莎的喊声：“爱德华，阿尔！”

完了，完了完了。阿尔冯斯像复读机一样念起来，爱德华拍了他一下，自信道：“让我来。”

结果，当然是被狠狠地瞪了回去。

“病号给我呆着！”

爱德华无奈地咧嘴。

……

阿尔冯斯走后，他继续望着天花板发呆，思考昨晚发生的一系列事。疑问太多，没办法一一解答，他用食指摩挲着受伤的指腹，心想它什么时候会愈合。接着不可避免地，又开始担心起阿尔冯斯那边的情况。

光是想也毫无用处。爱德华用手一撑床头，从床上跳下来。他忍受着落地时仿佛血液倒流般的晕眩感，拖沓着步子走到窗前，“唰”地拉开了窗帘。

清晨的阳光并不刺眼。就算科塞布尔的村庄变了颜色，鸟儿依旧准时落到树梢上啼歌。

他面对这安逸的景色享受了一番，门被重新打开，阿尔冯斯疲惫地走了进来。

“怎么样？”

“姑且……”他垂着头走过来，有气无力地说，“是瞒过去了。”

爱德华不由地好奇他的天才弟弟究竟编了什么理由。

“我没有编。”阿尔冯斯说，仿佛读出了他的心。“或许从一开始，就没有瞒着她的道理。”

“发生什么了？”

阿尔冯斯并不慌乱，相反，现在的他有一种爱德华不能理解的平静。他极为认真地看着他，说：

“妈妈陪伴父亲的时间远比我们更多。哥哥真的觉得她什么都不知道吗？”

“我……”爱德华愣了愣，然后摇头。他完全没有想到。如果那个在他心目中糟到极点的男人，哪怕有一处好的地方，他都不觉得这会是特丽莎爱上他的理由。

“和她好好谈吧，”阿尔冯斯说，“我们一起。”

“在那之前，”爱德华直起身，被他按了回去，“你必须把风寒养好！病着去找她，万一传染了可全是你的错哦？”

“是是，”爱德华一脸不爽，却勉强接受的表情——的确，他不能这样去见她。咳咳，他捂住嘴，脸颊的红晕深了些。阿尔冯斯见了慌乱起来，叫着我帮你去拿药你等着，就跑了出去。

真是的。爱德华切了一声，心里却暖暖的。

阿尔冯斯端了一杯药上来，外加几颗药丸。督促爱德华把早餐吃完后，他耐心地解释道，这边是治疗感冒，那边能预防发烧。

爱德华怀疑地盯着花花绿绿的药丸们，这玩意真的有用？

“不管有没有用，哥哥都必须吃完，”阿尔冯斯强硬地说。

他把那杯液体的药端到爱德华嘴边，后者闻了一下，露出嫌弃又痛苦的表情，连连摆手道：“苦死了！”

“光闻怎么知道苦不苦？”阿尔冯斯笑，循循善诱，“好了好了，我知道你不喜欢苦的。哥哥乖，跟我一起张嘴，’啊——’”

他的话像极了在对待一个小孩。爱德华恼：“我自己来！”

说着，他抢过杯子，一股脑地全灌了下去，又拿过药丸，几颗一并吞了下去。鼓着腮帮子，像是极度痛苦，好一会儿才缓过神来：“咳咳。”

“躺下。”阿尔冯斯说，把一条冰毛巾盖在他的额上。

一动毛巾就会滑落，爱德华这回终于是不敢动了。他平平静静地躺着，躺了一会儿又觉得无聊，见阿尔冯斯还坐在床沿边叫：“阿尔？”

“嗯？”

“学校怎么办？”

“取消了。”

算是个好消息，爱德华想。但是发烧的症状逐渐出现，头更晕的他是无力欢呼了。

“嗯。”

他在棉被里觉得热，便用脚踢开了一角。结果被细心的阿尔冯斯发现了，不动声色地把被脚掖了回去——无视爱德华的瞪视。

“哥哥作为病号就好好休息，最近别想太多炼金术的事情了。”

反正我想什么你也不知道，爱德华在心里反驳道，目光落回天花板上。

“阿尔，”他说。阿尔冯斯又“嗯？”了一声。“炼金术的发动需要血。”

“原来如此，”阿尔冯斯没有那么惊讶，“所以哥哥昨晚就……等等，”说完一半他又反应过来，“什么血？从哪里来的？”

爱德华知道瞒不下去，乖乖把右手伸了过去。阿尔冯斯一下子就找到了大拇指上的那个伤口，他仔细查看着它，“你咬的？”

爱德华没有回答，算是默认了。阿尔冯斯露出既像是为愈合的趋势而安心，又像是为他的鲁莽而生闷气的表情，“哥哥你——”

“以后不要这么做了是吧，”爱德华打断道。“我知道。小伤而已，”他瞄了眼阿尔冯斯变得不妙的脸色。“好好，以后我会想别的办法的。”

阿尔冯斯显然对“别的办法”这个词十分怀疑。

“阿尔，说起炼金术，你可不可以帮我个忙？”

“什么忙？”

“阿尔之前也画过炼成阵吧？在昨晚成功后我在想，炼金术的启动条件是否适用于所有人，所以……”

阿尔冯斯一点就通，“哥哥想让我用血液重新试试吧？”

“我不想让你受伤，”爱德华说，带着歉意，“你可以用我的血。”

阿尔冯斯停顿了一下，然后坚定地摇头。

“不了，那样就不算实验了。比起这个，哥哥，我倒是希望你以后别用那么粗暴的方式——对了，出血量会有影响吗？”

“不知道。”爱德华迟疑地问，“阿尔，你真的要试吗？”

他隐隐有一种感觉——阿尔冯斯对炼金术的兴致并不高，若不是为了迁就他，不会主动去尝试这种技术。

不知怎么，他的弟弟好像又读懂了他的心。

“并不是为了哥哥试的，”他轻而缓地说。“我只是也和你一样，觉得如果让妈妈看到了和他相似的炼金术，会稍微宽慰一些。”

“哥哥，你还要继续实验吗？”

“是啊。”爱德华说，“因为还有很多不懂的东西。”

“这样啊……”阿尔冯斯低下头去。

“那么那个妖怪故事呢？”爱德华并无深意地提起。“如果’吸血鬼’们从一开始追求的力量，就是炼金术呢？”

没有给阿尔冯斯回复的机会，他继续说道：“说到底，昨晚你说起这个故事时，提醒我的不止是血液这一点。而是力量和——长生。他们确实是因为诅咒而不老不死的吧？”

阿尔冯斯点头。

“那个人走的那一天，阿尔可能没有听到，但我听到了。他对我说’流淌着我的血是不幸的’……这样的话。”

“不幸……？血液吗？”

“不仅仅是这样，”爱德华说。“真正让我回想时害怕起来的，是他的容貌。”

“不老不死，也就是’不会衰老’的意思吧？”他目不转睛地盯着阿尔冯斯，问起，“在你的记忆中，那个人——冯·霍恩海姆的容貌，_有变过吗_？”

沉默。这会儿的沉默让人窒息。

这个问题连爱德华自己都无法回答。对阿尔冯斯而言，或许根本不是难以回答，而是不愿深想的问题。幸好他并没有沉思太久，半晌，缓缓开口道：“不是常有人这么说吗？’正因是身边的人，反而难以察觉到他们面容的变化。’我想也是这样吧。父亲好像在很久以前，就有和现在一样多的皱纹了。至于更早的时候……我的记忆太模糊了。如果能找到照片就好了吧？”

“他从不拍照，这也是可疑的一点。”

最近不是拍了全家福吗？哦，阿尔冯斯想起来了，那张照片在他们看到之前就被剪去了父亲的部分。其他照片，也要么被裁剪、要么被遮挡起来。

“我从没有仔细打量过那家伙的脸，所以也记不太清了。”爱德华说，“但在我的记忆中，他的容貌没有改变过。”

“这种事……哥哥想说明什么呢？”阿尔冯斯问。

爱德华偶尔会像现在这样，显露出不属于孩童的一面来。又有谁能联想到这些呢，他想。

“因为没有照片作为证据，而且只有阿尔能帮忙实验，我还不能确定，”爱德华说。“不过我猜，只有特殊的血液才能启动炼金术，这种血液就来自传说中的妖怪——也就是吸血鬼。”

“那家伙可能是别的什么，总之不是普通的人类。”

他继续说道：“如果继续这样推想下去……为什么唯独和我说那句话，也就显得合乎情理了。”

“因为炼金术是不被推崇，甚至于禁忌的技术；因为不论是性格还是样貌，阿尔都遗传了更多来自妈妈的基因，而我更像他。”

如此总结着，看向震惊的阿尔冯斯。

✞✟

爱德华的烧在一天后就退了。他的抵抗力不差，幸亏受凉的程度也不深，在吃药加上优良的睡眠后，烧在一天后就退了。

阿尔冯斯以为兄长又会像以前一样活蹦乱跳。不去学校的日子，他可以在科塞布尔的草原上跑个一整天，打弹弓，抓知了。冬天可以玩耍的项目少了很多，往常他们都会到隔壁切克贝尔家，找一个叫温莉的女孩玩三人的游戏，或是漫无目的地走走停停，撸撸羊毛，和牧羊人打招呼。兄弟俩也有独属他们的游戏，就算什么都不玩，光是斗嘴也能斗得不亦乐乎。

他的兄长好像总有一股子热情，像是能量充沛、精力过剩的孩子。过去，他把这些情绪发泄在别处，之前则发泄在炼金术的研究上。在经历过那件事后，阿尔冯斯发现他变了。

他沉默了许多。许多顽皮的习惯都改了，唯独手上还是离不开炼金术的书。u

阿尔冯斯总能在同样的树下找到他。这棵树离家有一段距离。清晨他起床时，旁边的位置已经空了，他就知道哥哥肯定又去了那里。

这棵树离家有一段距离。他大概知道爱德华会选这里的原因。

踏进白色的雪，走了段寂静的路，他在树影后发现藏得不好的那一抹金色。爱德华只是抱着膝坐在树下，他遥远地喊：“哥哥！”

直到他走进，才看到爱德华手里的是什么——一个房子形状的迷你冰雕，有烟囱，倾斜的屋顶和窗。阿尔冯斯知道以哥哥的手工无法做出这些，这必然又是炼金术做的。想到在学校附近的树下见到他的时候，炼金术还没有完成，阿尔冯斯就有些感慨。

“做得不错。”

爱德华用戴着手套的手将它放在雪地上，低下头。

他这没有精神的样子让阿尔冯斯的心一阵失落。

“为什么是这里？”他问，轻轻地，“在逃避吗？”

“才不是呢。”

出现了，兄长特有的口是心非，阿尔冯斯想。

爱德华绕开了这个话题。

“炼金术的强度，和血液的量应该有关系。”他说。“具体还不能确定血液只是启动条件之一，还是说咒术的增幅剂——或许两者都是。总之，”换了种公式化的口吻，总结道：“越复杂的阵法，需要的血就越多。相似的阵法，根据用量的不同也会产生不同的效果。”

他指了指迷你的冰雕，“比如说，用更多的血，可以做出屋顶瓦片的细节，窗沿的边框等等的细节。”

“哥哥……”

“如果只用一点就做不到，甚至在把雪变成冰后，连房子的轮廓都做不出来。为什么呢？”爱德华自言自语地说，捏着下巴，“血液到底算是启动条件之一，还是法术的增幅剂呢？或者两者都是？”

阿尔冯斯无奈地垂下头，“哥哥……”

“阿尔也成功发动了炼金术。只要有血液，不管什么人都可以发动吗？那么’特殊的血液’这点就很值得怀疑了！”爱德华焦躁地喊，用力拍了下脑袋，“啊啊，不懂的地方实在是太多了！”

“哥哥！！”

“……阿尔。”

阿尔冯斯深深吸了口气，但看到兄长耷拉着脑袋的样子，又什么都说不出来了。

“回家，”他伸出手。对方拖了几秒，才极不情愿地回握住。他顺势将他拉起，“现在后悔可来不及了。”

指的是谈话的事，爱德华当然知道。

踩下两列深深浅浅的脚印，他们沿着雪地一路走回了家。

如艾尔利克兄弟所料，特丽莎在餐桌旁等他们。今天的她与往常并无不同，可能只是刘海扎得低了些，疲惫被藏在微笑的眼中。

爱德华却有些不敢于直视她的眼睛。

“烧退了吗？”

他在她靠近时瑟缩了一下，那双手仍轻轻地落在额头上。有些粗糙，带着微凉。

特丽莎弯下腰直视着他的眼睛。爱德华想挪开视线。

“退了，”她忽然笑了，收回手去。“吃饭吧，爱德。阿尔也是。”

呼——爱德华重重地松了口气。

母亲不像是要责备的意思。不知怎么，他心中的恐惧消散了一些。

“妈妈。”

特丽莎抬起头。

“这个，”他伸出双手，上面放着那个小屋的冰雕。“送给你。”

特丽莎惊讶地接过，“这是……我们的家？你做的？”

家那个字让他心颤了一下。

“嗯，”他说，顿了顿，“用炼金术。”

这让她露出沉思的表情。

她不像是什么都不知道的——爱德华的心狂跳起来。他忽然后悔起来，怎么就没问阿尔说了什么呢？他究竟隐瞒了多少？又透露了多少让她知道？

沉默让更多不安聚集，他站在这里，却无处逃离。

“这样啊。”像一场宣判，她端详着那个精致的房子，许久后开了口。“炼金术，那是冯教你们的吗？”

冯？冯教了我们？

_原来她都知道_，爱德华震惊地想。知道那个人会炼金术的事。

他向阿尔冯斯投去求助的目光，可后者只是用眼神暗示他，让他不要逃避，以及——

**不要撒谎。**

“不是，是我们用他留下的书自学的。”他说。

“原来是这样啊。那么那一天，前院的冰地也是你们做的吗？”

“我一个人，”爱德华说。“阿尔是被我强拉进来的。”

特丽莎把冰雕放在了窗口。她走了回来，尽管微笑着却有一丝苦涩。

“爱德，”他依然害怕地不敢看她。

特丽莎握住了他的双手——他惊讶地抬起头。她握着它们，然后轻轻揉搓起来，“你的手冷不冷？”

“不、不冷。”应该是她的态度，而不是这温柔的动作使他说得磕磕巴巴。“我没拿很久……”

“我很开心，”她说。“我真的很开心，”摩挲了一会儿，她的动作停下来。但依旧握得很紧，“不仅仅是你送我礼物的事情，还有你用炼金术的事。小屋我放在窗口，这样这个冬天它就不会融化了。”

爱德华来不及完整地认知现状，但他知道她没有生气，这就够了。他高悬的一颗心缓缓地落下。

“炼金术……我没有想到你们偷偷翻了他的书，因为那里他是不让你们进去的，不是吗？”

“对不起。”

“没关系，他已经不在家了。”

她说。“炼金术吗……我并不知道详情，但知道这是冯会使用的，像魔法一样的技术。这样啊，学会了它——总会有这一天的。那么冯的身份你们也……？”

“身份？”

_哥哥真的觉得她什么都不知道吗？_阿尔的话回响起来。与那个人相爱，结婚，再生下孩子。她会什么都不知情吗？

“我不想用那些世俗的观点评价他们，尽管确实，他们和人类是那样不同，是理应被憎恶的存在。

“不管是身份，还是只有他们能使用的’魔法’，都不是能被世人接受的。”她说。“他想让我一直隐瞒下去，但我觉得还是说出来对你们好些。特别是你，爱德。”

“尽管除了能使用炼金术外，你们不会和人类有任何不同，但你确实继承了更多他的特征。他刻意与你疏远，估计也是出于这个原因。……冯实在是个不会表达自己，笨拙到无可救药的人。在这一点上，我要替他道歉，对不起。”

爱德华呆在原地，无法理解她的话。

刻意疏远？笨拙？这和他印象中的那个人明明不同。可母亲……妈妈会撒谎吗？

那个人——父亲，并不恨自己？

思考在一个拥抱中戛然而止。温暖而有力，特丽莎的手揽着他的脊背，他的鼻尖陷进她过肩的长发，嗅见了花朵的清香。

同样落入怀抱中的，还有自刚才起站在一旁一言不发的阿尔冯斯。

她抱得极紧，爱德华几乎无法呼吸。或许不是因为这个拥抱，他只是没来由地想要哭泣。

“孩子们，让你们背负了这些，我很抱歉。我真的真的，非常抱歉。”

她说，“我爱你们。冯也是，就算他不把这个字眼挂在嘴边。你们在祝福与诚挚的期盼中诞生，是我们的爱的结晶。这份爱意不会因为任何理由消减分毫，无论何时、无论何地。你们不要忘记这一点。”

爱德华剧烈颤动了一下。这时特丽莎的手松开了，她像是断了线的人偶般猝然倒下。

一切戛然而止。

冬季。夹着培根的面包刚烘焙完毕，牛奶还在煮锅里冒着热气。最后一株幸存的紫罗兰被她采摘下来，插在桌上的花瓶里。

窗边有未被寄出的信，署了名，信件逐渐攒成了沓。

冰地上的三个雪人静静站着，本来为母亲而做的雪人上，系着她为父亲编织的围巾。

冰雕本来是想做四个手拉手的小人的，但是他才刚刚学会炼金术，无法熟练地运用它。做出人型太难了，于是做了他们的家。若爱德华知道这是最后的机会，一定是拼了命也要做小人的。

✞✟

特丽莎昏倒后，在温莉的婆婆，切拿可·洛克贝尔的病床上躺了三个月。她的病越来越重，无法通过药物来缓解。一开始，艾尔利克兄弟整日整夜地守在她床边，后来被切拿可赶走：“学不上了也别在这儿干愣着！”

爱德华扶着床沿站起身。随着母亲失去行动能力，自己的身体也仿佛抽走了一部分。除了守候，他不知道还能去哪里，连在碰到困难时比他更坚强的阿尔冯斯，都说不出一句乐观的话。

那一天总会到来，只是对孩子来说，来得太早、太残酷了些。

——好好地活下去，你们两个一起。呼吸停止前，这是她拉着他们的手说的最后一句话。那只手在失去支撑后垂落下来，无论再怎样用力紧握，都不会再回应他了。

他没有哭，但这时却忍不住了，于是房间里传出撕心裂肺的哭嚎声，泪水像决堤的潮，逐渐模糊了视线。

不会再有像她这样的人。一朵花或者一片雪，独一无二地降临，又消散得悄无声息。不会再有她的早餐，她织得衣裳。不会再有人在白日花园里劳作，夜晚悄悄溜进他们的房间里掖被，道晚安。不会再有像她这般优雅美丽，又柔和灿烂的人。

又是春天，一切仿佛回到了原点。

爱德华对着科塞布尔的草原发呆，这是他儿时最为重要的记忆之一。乌云总会散去，留下万里无云的晴空，慢悠悠行走着的羊群好像永远没有忧愁。记忆中的特丽莎还站在这里，栗色长发垂落耳梢。那双眼睛似乎总盛着笑意，他的母亲永远会给他最温暖的部分，然后将其他一切藏匿起来。

那或许就是爱吧，让人感觉柔软的，亲人的爱。

当他的目光落在母亲身上时，一只手朝他伸来——回家了，爱德。

微风吹拂，夕阳映照，她的笑容在这温暖的光晕中模糊。他毫不犹豫地握住了那双手。一时间，记忆如同疾行的列车般逝去了，无论是天空的蓝，青草的绿，还是她裙子的浅紫，围裙的白，全部模糊成了色块，消散于虚空。

_不会再有母亲。_

爱德华茫然地回过头，追上来的阿尔冯斯险些撞上他，抓住他的袖口：“哥哥！”

“阿尔。”看着男孩柔和的眉眼和并不锐利的下颌线，他才意识到弟弟和她是那样相似。阿尔冯斯像这样笑的时候，更是像极了她微笑的样子。这个认识更让他痛苦，连对那男人的仇恨都全变为了悲怆。

“阿尔，”他又说了一遍，拉住阿尔冯斯的手，“炼金术里有一种阵式，可以将死者复活……”

“我们炼成妈妈吧，”他以前所未有的坚定说道。


	7. 恸哭之夜（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不带痛苦的教训毫无意义，因为人不经历牺牲，便无法吸取教训。

亚美斯多里斯 夜

乘坐中央的火车又经过数时的徒步跋涉，他们终于抵达了这里——最北部的城市布里克斯相邻的小镇，科塞布尔。

已是深冬，积雪填埋了草原，飓风将植被连根拔起，并带来大片的飞雪。在倒塌树木的残骸中，唯有部分坚韧的依然耸立着，如同手举黑色火炬的骑士般守卫夜晚。

向远处眺望时，一切生机全部消失，只剩空茫的灰白。

“上校，”男人身后的女性唤道。她的披肩刻印着属于中央军的标志，军服穿得极其熨帖，淡金色的长发被一丝不苟地盘在脑后。身为一名中尉，她的口吻亦是公式化的：“我们还要走多久？”

在暴雪中行进，本已经十分困难，更何况是在没有路标的广阔平原上。直到现在，他才开始后悔起徒步这个决定。不过，大部分交通公举都因为极端天气停止载客，现在想要进入科塞布尔，或许真的只能靠走了。

他慢慢在矮丘的顶峰停下步子。

“我不能确定。过去来过这里好多次，但都不在冬天。”

“今年的雪下得太大了。”中尉霍克艾说，她掀起军帽的一角，望了眼头顶渐暗的天色。“而且，要是有黑暗作保护伞，我们还能抓得到他吗？”

持续的恶劣天气带来的并不只是寒冷，还有极低的可见度。哪怕是百米之内的景物都像是蒙着一层纱般模糊。

“追捕啊......”

男人用手揉按了下太阳穴，说到这里有些烦闷：“来得太不是时候了。”

他的休假刚开始不到一天，居然就被被紧急传唤了出来。要知道除了战争打响时的强制征兵，罗伊·马斯坦对于闲杂任务是一向采取无视态度的——能逃便逃。幸亏，他的职位够高，就算推开几个也不会出什么问题。

只是这一次的事态格外严峻——因为对于D级血族的追捕令，是由大总统直接颁布的。来自最高权力者的命令，无论如何都逃不开了。

“D级……真的有这样的级别吗？”霍克艾问，在他身后停下，“我听说最低的就是C级。”

“C到S确实是对于血族的分级。注意，只是对于'血族'。”他察觉到那双眸中的疑惑——也难怪，军队对这类事情口风很严，莉莎·霍克艾又绝不是爱听闲话的人。事实上，她从不去打听自己职责以外的任何事。“中尉有所不知，通过契约，人类也能成为他们的一员。‘D’正是对这些血统不纯的杂种们的评级。”

“签订契约，是为了力量？”中尉有些惊讶，随后蹙眉，“既然是D的话，应该也比不过C……”

“没有这么绝对的说法。确实，评级和力量的强度息息相关，但在这里他们是唯一的例外。尽管地位和身份都处在最低位，D级杂种们的力量完全取决于契约者的血液纯度，所以偶尔会变得极度危险，这是其一；其二，因为契约的特殊性，他们可能会狂暴化——失去理智、丧失人性，变为只受本能操纵的怪物。”

中尉的眉蹙得更紧，“听起来没有丝毫好处。”

“发狂前倒是能当做奴|隶使用，”他半调侃半认真地说。“虽说是契约，大部分情况下不过是饲主与狗的关系罢了——当然，法典绝对禁止了初拥。”

她忽然浮现起强烈的厌恶之色，说道：“这些血族做得是恶魔的行径，真让人作呕。”

平日将情绪掩藏在扑克面，不主动表达想法的她，也就只有在男人面前会用这样激烈的语气批判血族的暴虐，毫不掩饰对于他们的厌恶——哪怕明明，他也是那个种族的一员。感受到这件事的讽刺的同时，男人又因一种无名的愉悦而轻轻勾起嘴角。

“也许吧。只不过代价是由双方支付的，谁知道他们失去了什么呢？”

“……我们追捕的，就是这种家伙？一个人类？”

“是‘我’追捕的，”他不动声色地纠正。要说中尉唯一的缺点，就是习惯于将他的工作也包揽在自己身上。“那既非血族亦非人类，只是杂种罢了。”

“可能发狂的人类，”霍克艾说。她的语气带着忧虑，“如果他在黑暗中袭击村民......”

“这倒不会。刚接受初拥的人类不会强烈的饥饿感，加上还保有某种成都的理智，不会马上袭击他人。”除非发生一些极端的情况，不过因为可能性太小而无需纳入考量。

他将手随意揣入风衣侧袋中，温暖蔓延开来，包裹住冰冷的指尖。

若不是发生了这种事件，现在的他还躺在自家大床上舒服地小憩，或是漫游在夜市迷幻的霓虹中，悠闲地寻找新的约会目标。

幸亏，杀死一只D级并不困难。任何普通军人都无法杀死血族，但是对于能够使用焰之炼金术、又知晓同族秘密的他来说，却轻而易举。只要恰当地调整火焰的温度，并确保空气的湿润......

霍克艾中尉也想到了这点，淡淡地笑了：“幸好你在雪天并不无能，上校。”

口袋中的手紧了紧，最终他对她回以一个狡黠的笑容——显然并不打算理会那句调侃。“我会在天亮前找到他的。”

夕阳从山边沉落，一轮圆月代替了它，在夜空中央发出黯淡的光。

——然后，杀死他。

“我就放心交给你了。”

“好好休息，明天我还会留在这里，”男人说。“科塞布尔还有一个我想找的人。”

“好的，”霍克艾没有多问。她确实如他所料的一般，从不将好奇心施展在工作以外的地方，而他十分欣赏这种公事公办的态度。

她行了一个标准的军礼，向着山坡的另一头离开了。他目送她的背影一路远去，直至融进浓厚的夜色中，直了直背脊，从侧袋中将那样东西掏出来。

一对白色手套，绘有红色的炼成阵。他仔细地戴上它们，对应手指调整到最合适的位置。做完这些，他向反方向踱步而去，黑色皮靴没在平整的雪中，两列凹陷的脚印延伸向远方。

口袋中还有一块打火机——以防万一；除此之外，一片薄纸被他轻轻捏住。这是在任务外他来到这里的主要目的。

三个月前，一封信被投进了他的私人邮箱里；拆开信纸后发现的，便是这张薄薄的明信片。上面写着：

_罗伊·马斯坦先生 敬启，_

_冒昧打扰，请问您是否知道我们的父亲，冯·霍恩海姆的去向？_

_真诚地，_

_艾尔利克兄弟_

虽然包装草率、内容简洁，字迹也流露出孩童的稚嫩，但纸上确实提及了让他在意的名字。比霍恩海姆的名字更让人吃惊的，显然是他们对他的称谓。

父亲——他寻找这个男人已久，却从未料到他有孩子。尽管姓氏不同，从明信片的落款依旧能确定这对兄弟的位置。如果趁此行打听到了他们的下落，说不定能得到意想不到的收获。

当然……

不是现在。

当黑暗将他的身影吞没时，啪地一声，一簇火光伴随轻不可闻的响指在指尖被点亮。刚接受初拥的人类，因为混杂着两种不同的血，气味会变得相对容易鉴别，而雪天的干燥环境则刚适合炼金术的发动。

肆虐的寒风呼啸着，他借助这光芒向夜色深处走去，却感知不到分毫的冷。

✞✟

爱德华和阿尔冯斯溜出了家门。

父亲离家、母亲病故后，艾尔利克兄弟大部分时候都住在切拿可·洛克贝尔的家里。特丽莎留下的积蓄足够让她将他们养育成人。若是继续在科塞布尔生活下去，做些畜牧或者做些小生意能都能存活下去；在学业不落下的情况，进城成为学者，或是做图书馆里的闲置工作，无不是人生可能的出路——不出什么力却能悠哉哉地活下去，曾是爱德华·艾尔利克的终极梦想。

尽管在特丽莎离去时，他便放弃了这一切。

握着那只垂落不会再抬起的手，并感知到伴随残酷事实而来的悲伤时，他所想和所有能想到的事情，只有让她回来。

——无论用任何办法。

万籁俱静的夜，窗户将风雪挡在其外。他在床上悄然睁开眼睛，推搡了一把身旁的男孩。对方发出一道软糯的轻哼，还带着睡意，“哥哥？”

“出发了。”

爱德华简洁地说。

曾经在这样的夜晚里，他们也溜出了门。只是那再也不是艾尔利克的家，不管是布局、走廊，还是从不留灯的玄关都那么不同，以至于他们费了好一番功夫，踩在黑暗中找到了提前准备的外套，以及那个藏在衣橱里的袋子。

阿尔冯斯捏着它，神色恍惚。爱德华猛地拍了一下他的背，“别怕。”

但是，怎么可能不害怕呢？

就连那个意气洋洋的兄长都在害怕着，怕黑暗、怕风雪、怕夜间的出行——话说回来，一定要在这夜深人静的时刻行动吗？

“他们都睡着了，”爱德华说，对他做了个“嘘”地手势。为了打探情况他的整个耳朵都贴在了隔壁的房门上，然后踮着脚小心翼翼地走开。那滑稽的样子让阿尔冯斯不禁失笑。

他静悄悄地走过走廊，当门锁被爱德华打开，发出“啪嗒”一声时，还是被吓得屏住呼吸、踮起了脚尖——好像这样切拿可就完全听不见动静了。

爱德华谨慎地搬运着那个足有自己三分之一的袋子时，他想，如果那里装着的是金银财宝而不是普通的化学材料的话，深夜出来的他们还真像是偷偷运走赃物的小偷兄弟。

门开了。到了室外，阿尔冯斯才发现今夜的风雪比以往的任何一日都大。唯有紧紧抓着彼此的手，才能勉强抵御能将人吹得踉跄的暴风。

远方的森林干枯而高耸，如黑色的火焰一般生长，茂密的枝条编织成网，仿佛深渊张开大口般令人毛骨悚然。

他们走了足足二十分钟，久到相握的手冻到发僵，才到达那栋熟悉的房子前。爱德华轻巧地翻进了栅栏，将紧闭了好几个月的旧锁打开——明明是自己的家却没有钥匙，还真是件讽刺的事。

接着，他们摸黑溜了进去，顺着楼梯一路下到地下室。爱德华将吊灯点亮，光影在地上诡异地摇曳。这里的一切都保持着原样，大量空旷的地带，墙角堆放的木箱，灰尘密布，昏暗得仿佛被世界所遗忘。对于他们来说，这里却是唯一能安全使用炼金术的地方。

“开始吧。”

爱德华说。阿尔冯斯把布袋挪到地板的中央，“嗯“地应道。只有他听出自己的声音微微颤抖着，也不知是出于兴奋还是紧张——或者恐惧。

应该是恐惧吧。

他和爱德华一同拿起粉笔，在地上绘画起来。

那个炼成阵复杂得像是高等数学，又难懂得如同艺术馆里的抽象画。他们从不理解它的真正含义，却知道启动它——启动这个阵式意味着什么。

第一次见到那些错综排列的图案与晦涩的古文字时，阿尔冯斯无疑是震撼的。宛如魔法的技术，能够让逝者复生的奇迹的力量，他并非完全没有怀疑过；相反，兄弟里总是他不断忠告着让爱德华谨慎、小心在庞大的希望背后蕴藏的代价。

或许他还是对血族所具备的“天赋”太过深信不疑，或许过度相信兄长的技术，或许......对逝去的母亲的思念过于强烈，在爱德华的提议后，仍旧被强烈的信念所蒙蔽，就算心中无比恐惧，也义无反顾。

沿着巨大的圆，他们分别从两边开始绘出文字与线条。这个炼成阵的直径超过三米，占去了空地的大半。最终他们不得不趴在地上绘画，时刻小心着不画错或蹭掉已有的部分。

地下室很冷，阿尔冯斯却不断流下汗来。他不敢在这时喊停，特别是当他看到爱德华已经解开袋子，在阵式中央的容器里开始仔细匹配材料的时候。

水、碳、磷、石灰、硝石……

剂量必须精准，按照他们写在笔记本上的，以一个大人单位计算出的构成成分。这并非最困难的部分，相反，可能是炼成最好准备的部分了。

爱德华睡着时，他曾借着月光看过他无意识落在被子上的，光|裸的手臂。唯有这种时候，心痛的感觉才如此真实。有很多个瞬间，他想冲上去抱住他大声控诉——如果这样能够阻止他的话。或许因为信念而义无反顾的，一开始就只有爱德华一人。

材料准备完毕的那刻，意味着炼成的正式开始。这时，阿尔冯斯又看到兄长平日里总是有意隐藏的右臂。

伤痕密集得像是丛生的藤蔓，一路攀爬、缠绕着，布满近乎每一处皮肤。多是刀伤，从手腕延伸到肘部，有些将近痊愈，有些才刚结出深色的血痂，密密麻麻、纵横交错。

包括不知情的阿尔冯斯，任谁看到这一幕都会极度惊恐。可爱德华并不是个扭曲的自虐狂，他每次都尽可能快地割下去，只希望痛感来得迟些。

早在爱德华在去年冬夜做实验时，就知道了炼成阵的发动需要血液。其中越是高级的种类，需要的便越多。光是手指无法提供充足的血，更何况他练习的次数太过频繁，总让同一处受伤，实在难保不会被切拿可或者温莉发现。

他不忍去看爱德华，并非只因那累累伤痕，更因后者强装出无事的模样。他好像能从哪怕一个蹙眉，一道闷哼中，就感知到对方极大的痛苦。失去了特丽莎之后，他对这类情绪变化变得更为敏感。对于执着甚至痴迷于炼金术的兄长，更说不出阻止的话来。

尽管就像知道爱德华会为了炼成，再制造出更严重的伤口一样，他早料到了这一天的到来——但对于如此重大的**时刻**，他们必须确保万无一失。

这是至今为止没有成功范例的炼成，无人知道一旦发动之后，会发生什么。除去生理的构成，还需要灵魂的讯息——又一个需要鲜血的部分。唯一不同的是，这次他会和爱德华一起发动。

阿尔冯斯从地上站起来时，忽的产生一阵晕眩。他不敢耽搁太久，炼成反应足以引起知情者的注意。只是心中忽然升起不详的预感，让他下意识地拉住爱德华。

“阿尔？”

“没什么。”他这才意识到自己在做什么，抱歉地抽手。“我没事。”

爱德华对他安慰地笑了笑，却误解了他的意思。

“别担心，阿尔。绝大部分的血让我提供就好，如果你怕痛……”

“我没事。”他说，疲惫地摇头。“我们开始吧。”

这是前所未有的经历，他们没有踏足禁地的实感。有的，只有在无人醒着的雪夜，只身立于昏暗地下室中的紧张和不安。他们相互扶持到现在，又被命运玩弄了太久，刚有一点反抗的资本，怎能说放弃。

爱德华拿出小刀，避开动脉斜着割下。 渗出的血像是蜿蜒的小河般流下，由指尖滴落进盛有材料的容器中。

“唔嗯……”他发出哼声，却没有迟疑地割下第二刀——在无法确定需要多少血的情况下，他们只能使用尽可能多的。

“哥哥……”不安感随着兄长的举动在阿尔冯斯心中凝聚，他张了张口，没有叫出他的名字。不知从何时开始，窗外的风雪变得更大，连同远处的树丛都骚动着，风刮过的声音诡异得像是鬼的嚎叫。

是听错了吧？他好像真的听到了什么人的哭嚎，微弱而缥缈，又确实存在着。

……

血的气味飘浮在空气中。

如果不是震颤本能的失控感，罗伊·马斯坦一定会认为这是错觉。在偏僻村庄的深夜里闻见，他险些在一瞬间失去思考的能力。

甘甜而清香——这是人类的鲜血。

又与绝大多人都不同，它裹着风传来，尽管微弱，却带有一种特殊的清甜的香味，这无疑对血族具备着致命的吸引力。

他灭了指尖的火，在黑暗中无声地喘息了一下，试图让烧向大脑的嗜血本能平缓下来。但那种气味，显然成为了某种让人无法抗拒的诱惑，让理智的防线逐步崩塌，让渴望伴随着灼烧般的热直烧大脑，争夺肢体的控制权。

——但是为什么会在这里？！

冷冽的风让他逐步平静，但眉蹙得更紧，——因为不管那血的期为如何，都不属于他正在追捕的那个人。同在科塞布尔的D级杂种，被强行转化不到一周的残缺品，这个潜在的炸药如果在附近，既有可能被它所引爆。

身为杂种的他感受不到与男人同等强度的渴求。

但那绝不是什么容易克制的渴求。就算再轻微，这种气味能够产生毁灭般的影响。不管是这突发的情况，还是关键时刻来自本能的干扰，都绝不是他想面对的的事态。

最糟糕的事态。它和杂种的血混杂在一起，让辨别准确方位变得困难，但这也以为着，那混蛋确实也朝这方向来了。

在演变成更严重的情况前，就只能全力赶过去了。

慌乱感没有烦扰他太久。风险些掀起他的军帽，卷入空中时，他一手压住了它，加快步伐向那个方向跑去……希望赶在不可挽回的局面之前。

没有人能料到人烟本就稀少的小村庄，在一夜之间会迎来两个危险的不速之客。他也没有料到，偏偏就在这个夜晚，有人会在地下室里用血液进行人体炼成。若是时间再微妙地推迟或者提前，他都可能永远无法遇见那个孩子，无法拯救亦无法拉他一齐堕落。

偏偏就在这个夜晚，这些都发生了。

男人最终停在一栋住宅前。沉重的大门被铁栅栏所封锁，前院肆意生长的杂草看起来许久没被清理。值得注意的，是门牌上刻有的姓氏：

_艾尔利克_

这是艾尔利克兄弟的家。


	8. 恸哭之夜（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这房间里弥散着强烈的血的气息；它是毒药，是烈酒，是无法宣泄的欲望出口，亦是一切的解药。

那声音引起了阿尔冯斯的注意。

“你有没有听见什么，哥哥？”

在得到爱德华的否认后，他想，应该是错觉吧。除了在这时候跑出来的他们，应该不会有人在这时醒着了。

“什么都没有，”他摇了摇头。

尽管萦绕在心头的不安并未消散，在更重要的事摆在眼前时，他已经无暇去顾忌这些了。

在炼金术的分级中，唯有锁定灵魂之类的阵式能被列入S级。而人体炼成的技术难度，则远在那之上——同样是由六芒星作为基本组成的炼成阵，仅仅是从古文字的数量便显示出它的繁复。在传说中，能够使用炼金术的人被称作天才。那么不但使用了，甚至去践踏禁忌的人呢？

或许只能算是疯子了吧？

阿尔冯斯在心里发出一声自嘲。他接过爱德华递来的小刀，在对方担忧的目光中做出了同样的事。血液从伤处不断涌出，落入准备完成的人体构成成分中。

“阿尔。”爱德华开口，他的嗓音有些干涩，“我从没有告诉过你，我很自责。”

他有些惊讶，不经心地看向他躲闪的眼，“怎么说起这个？”

“从一开始，”爱德华说。“叫你来一起研究炼金术的人就是我。现在想想，那时候我根本没有问你的意见，只是把你强硬地拉到这边……”

“只是因为我想不到别的办法，让她开心一些。”他的声音因不知名的情愫而轻颤。“也没有去想，这到底是不是正确的事。”

“不，这都是我答应——”

“嗯，你是答应了。”爱德华说，他淡淡地笑了，用纱布小心地缠绕他手臂的伤口，“但这和你是否情愿无关。”

阿尔冯斯不知他是怎么了，会在炼成准备完毕时说这番话。“我早就和哥哥说了，不管出什么情况都会一起面对。”

“问题就出在这里。只要是我想做的事，你总会说服自己无条件地支持我，”爱德华说。他的尾音轻不可闻，“不管是多么危险的事……”

“对不起。”在阿尔冯斯准备去处理他的伤处时，却被默默地推开。“我一直欠你这句道歉，阿尔。我经常忽视你的感受，从没充当好哥哥的角色。你却总是站在我这边，这让我又庆幸又……”他艰难地吞咽了一下，“非常感动。在她走后，我时常觉得如果没有你，我一定无法坚持下去。”

“……”

“所以，这是最后一次后悔的机会了。不要顾及我，”他低垂着头，站在复杂图案的中间，“——让我自己发动这个阵式。反正只要能复活妈妈，由谁来发动都是一样的。”

阿尔冯斯的心沉了下去。

他又怎可能不知道其中理由。炼成阵的一切都基于等价交换，如果代价不够，便会反噬施术者——极易发生于较高级的炼成中，是炼金术师们最忌讳恐惧的一点。在历史的人体炼成中，所有人都无一例外地因此死亡。

爱德华想必是害怕这点，才用尽全力地练习，并去使用尽可能多的血液。

但这个提案，却让他五味杂陈。

“哥哥是觉得我的决心还不够吗？”

“我不是这个意思……”爱德华仓促地否认道。“我再失去什么都无所谓，但是你——”

“那么一开始，就不要让我知道炼金术的事。”

爱德华怔愣。

“哥哥知道我拒绝不了。”阿尔冯斯收回冰冷的语气，苦笑了一下。“也知道不管你怎么阻止，我都会和你一起炼成。你只是心里愧疚，所以才跟我说这番话——为了消除一些罪恶感，不是吗？”

“……”

对方那副完全被说中、又无法反驳的表情让他有些好笑，尽管和灰蒙蒙的一切相同，是在这紧压在肩头沉重气氛中。“我没有责怪你的意思。”

“因为我们都是自私的人。”或许不止是兄长，他也变得有些奇怪了，在这巨大的、吞噬了无数炼金术师的炼成阵上。“你和我，”他说。

“哥哥觉得，我就没有自己的私心吗？“

“……”

若是平日里，爱德华估计要来锤他的肩止住话头了。

今夜，阿尔冯斯没有给他这个机会。

“并非无条件的帮助，而是因为，哥哥是我唯一能够依靠的人了。正是因此，”他说，“才更要不断追赶你的步伐，一直站在你的身边。”

“开始吧，”他温柔地笑了笑，打断呆愣的爱德华，“不是要抓紧时间吗？”

他们本来就是抱着赴死的心态来的。为了确保最大的成功率，不惜日日夜夜的练习，也不惜用大量的鲜血，不可能再临阵退缩。

如果说命运由神决定，有一瞬间，只因是和爱德华在一起，阿尔冯斯就觉得他们有了挑战神明的勇气。

失血让爱德华的大脑有些昏涨。昏暗的灯光让他有一种立身于教堂中的错觉。从铺着红色长毯的长廊，到背后屹立着十字架的丘坛，但在这里祈祷的人不再是虔诚的教徒，而是背离世间伦理的炼金术师。

他和阿尔冯斯一同跪在地上，缓慢地合上了双掌。

“一切都准备好了……”

啪！

玻璃破碎的声音打破了寂静。

爱德华的手尚未落在炼成阵上，就被这突然的刺耳声音激地抬头。那里本来空无一人，现在在吊灯摇曳的光线下，却忽的闯进一个模糊的影子。

夜晚的空气总是比白天多一分神秘，但是现在，流动的风却带来了对他们来说，迄今最致命的危险。

他踩着粉笔勾勒出的线一步步走来，直到踏入黯淡的光芒中。

他们这才看清那可怖的样貌——他——或者说是它，竟是一个人。

只不过因为不明的原因，原本英俊的面容被扭曲，清澈的眼眸被污浊。衣衫破败，如破布般裹在身上；披头散发的样子宛若一个疯子。

伴随一道道声嘶力竭的嘶吼，他们无比清晰地看到一系列发生在他身上的变异，这使他完全变成似人又非人的怪物，周身染上极度疯狂的色彩。

躯干像是瘫软般弯折下去，扭转成一个不可能的怪异姿态。野兽的利爪从他的手部凭空生长，狼一般的獠牙在口中凸显出来。

极度浑浊的灰暗眼眸，此刻充满了嗜血的猩红。

“血——血——杀了——”

响亮到沙哑的咆哮在狭窄的空荡里回荡着。爱德华这才意识到，这本就不是什么人！

是吸血鬼！

无人知道它为何出现在这里，又为何是这个时候？

难道是被血的气味引来的吗！？

他想惊叫，却因为极度的恐惧发不出声响。

快跑！

阿尔冯斯没有动。

“快跑，阿尔！！”

但是已经晚了。

这房间里弥散着强烈的血的气息。它是毒药，是烈酒，是无法宣泄的欲|望出口，亦是一切的解药。

长达一周的饥饿让理智的弦绷紧到极致，突然又强烈的刺激使他彻底失控，张开血盆大口向最近的目标——阿尔冯斯扑去。

“阿尔！！！”

阿尔冯斯凝固在原地，脸上没有一丝血色。

该死，该死，爱德华的内心绝望地嘶吼——为什么？为什么会变成这样？神已经夺走了母亲，现在又要夺走阿尔吗？

这就是惩罚？

将那个说着要不断追赶他、永远在他身旁的唯一的家人……阿尔冯斯夺走？明明除了他，他已经没有任何能失去的东西了！

“哥……哥……”

支离破碎的句子，尾音没在极度的震惊中。

预想中的疼痛并未到来，阿尔冯斯抬起头时，见到爱德华挡在了他面前——尽管他的右臂，被吸血鬼紧咬在口中。

野兽一旦擒获猎物便不会松口，獠牙撕扯着他的皮肉，咬得太深又太狠，很快手臂就变得血肉模糊，隐约能见到白骨。

利爪深深嵌入他的左腿，扼杀了所有逃脱的可能。

阿尔冯斯发出一声悲鸣，但在这万籁俱静的夜里，没有人能听见他撕心裂肺的哭声。

快跑啊……

若不是理智不允许，那重于割腕百倍的剧痛一定会让爱德华当场昏厥。

大量鲜血像是涌泉般喷出，他扭开头闪避开瞄准侧颈的一击。余光看见了阿尔冯斯跑远的身影，嘴旁浮现起微弱的笑容——是的，我怎样都无所谓，但是阿尔冯斯，请你务必要逃掉。

越远越好。

“我的血……”声音沙哑得不像是他的，但是这种情况，依然不妨碍他发出自嘲，“就这么好喝么？”

爱德华的确不知道，那有什么特别的，能让那怪物露出这种无法餍足的沉溺表情。

“咳……”他咳出了一口血，“没想到吸血鬼真的存在，我一直以为……是传说呢？还是这种……丑陋的样子。”

左臂已经断了，他不确信自己何时会昏迷，疼痛让他近乎抽搐。

他不知道在这濒死的时候能说些什么，死前该想什么，又能看到什么图画。只是不顾那怪物能否听懂，就颤抖着说：“我的命给你，放了我弟弟。如果你还有一丝理智……”

回答他的只有从喉咙深处挤出的嚎叫。

爱德华吞咽了一下，大量失血让他的大脑愈发昏涨，两眼发黑。

这时，视野中忽然又闯入了孩子的身影。在看清那是谁后顿时痛得心如刀割。

是阿尔，他为什么回来了？

——连最后的希望，也要残忍夺去吗？

幼小的身影跪在他身边哭泣起来。

不知何时，在那撕心裂肺的哭声和飞溅得满地都是的鲜血中，在属于绝对禁忌的人体炼成阵上，他见到了火光。

滔天的火光熊熊燃烧起来，火舌吞没了所见的每个角落，烧灭了粉笔绘画的阵式，席卷到他们身上，却并未带来疼痛的感觉。

倒是那怪物发出了痛不欲生的惨叫声。它放开了撕咬他的姿势，剧烈挣扎着想要摆脱，火却越烧越烈，将那瘦削的人形无情地吞噬，等爱德华回过神来时，最后一根发丝都被燃烧殆尽。

空气中尽是皮肉在高温中被烧焦时，散发出的令人作呕的气味。

被杀死了，爱德华想。他不知这火焰从何而来，又是怎样杀死据说不死的吸血鬼。但是这样一来，阿尔就安全了——他宽慰地想。

都是我的错。

如果这是惩罚，那便让我一人承受就好。

现在闭上眼睛，估计就永远不会醒来了吧？

虽然继承了父亲的血，却依然会在这时死去，他的心中浮现起一丝讽刺。耳旁传来了阿尔冯斯的声音，以及从没有听过的男人的声音。它们像是隔着一层玻璃，或是一坛水般传来，让他听不甚清：

“重伤加上大量失血，已经来不及了。”

“不行，救救他，我求你……”

“抱歉。”

“我哥哥……我不能失去他……”

是阿尔的声音。

“请救救他……既然你也会炼金术，就也是血族的一员吧？不死的民族就什么办法都没有吗？”

“……”

长久的沉默。

“把我的血给他呢？无论用什么办法，求求你。这可是我唯一的家人啊……！”

“……无论用什么办法？”

血族？他们在说些什么……那个人又是谁？

爱德华似乎听见了一声轻笑。

接着，有人揽住他，轻轻托起他的背。他居高临下地看着他。这是第一次，爱德华看到他的面容。

“我把选择的权力交给你，爱德华·艾尔利克，”他说。尽管几乎是拥抱的姿势，那双墨色的眼眸却像夜色般幽暗，像是吸收了所有光线。“你想活下去吗？——即使是以自由为代价？”

“哥哥已经……”

“他还没有失去意识。”男人不带什么感情地说道，“而我现在在问他。”

“……”

“我可以救你。”他说。“但是，”他刻意压低了声音，用只有爱德华能听到的音量在他耳旁说，“本来这世上就没有和生命等价的东西，所以我会索取比你想象中更多的代价。”

宛如恶魔的低语，让被搂住的脊背窜起一阵寒意。

“我救了你，你的性命、名字、身体以及所有自由都会属于我。这样也可以吗？”


	9. 恸哭之夜（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在黑暗中行走，搀扶着彼此，却不小心走上了通向地狱的单行道。

如果时间再晚一些，事态就会落入永远不可挽回的局面。科塞布尔没有在深夜工作的医生；曾做过相关工作的切拿可·洛克贝尔或许能够实施抢救，在这样的风雪里，却无法单凭两人的力量将重伤的他送回家。

事实上，他别无选择。

自由？彼时的爱德华·艾尔利克，尚不明白这个词汇的意义。剧痛并不允许他深入思考下去，在意识彻底坠入黑暗前，他唯有拼劲全力活着。

活下去——只要活着，就还有希望。

他想向阿尔冯斯挤出一丝笑容，伸手抚摸那充满泪水的脸庞，告诉他没事，他什么时候出过事？什么时候让他担心过？

但不管是睁开双眼，还是抬起双臂，都变成了一种奢望。

活下去，活下去。

无论代价是什么。

唯有呼吸着，尽情攫取着氧气并贪图每一秒的生命时，那生理的痛苦才会稍微减轻。

他试图将注意力转移到那个男人身上。后者不发一言，等着他的回应，那只揽住他背部的手却并未放开，贴在耳旁的吐息，依然带着让人战栗的温热。

“我只说一遍，所以好好听着。”仅仅是从那声音中听不出男人真正的情绪。但是每一个词都确实准确、清晰地传达到他心中。“这是一个......血族和人类的契约。风险很高，如果你的意志力薄弱、或者承受不了疼痛就会失败。”

“这种情况下，等待你的只有死亡，”他说。“相反，如果成功......你一定可以活下来。”

这一次，他没有再强调应付的“代价”——尽管爱德华能感觉到在他的描述中，许多细节都被刻意省略了，却已经没有力气去问。

......毫无疑问，这个人就是那什么血族的一员。至今保持着神秘的面纱，不被大多数人熟知的、与那混蛋脱不开关系的.......异族。为什么会出现在这里，说出要救他的话全都充满疑团，但是隐隐约约地，他总感觉他不会在这种事撒谎。

“......我接受。”他艰难地挤出了这句话，“......不管什么狗屁契约，做吧。”

狗屁契约，男人的动作因而停顿了一下，或许是没有料想到他答得干脆——或是这样粗暴。他将挡住眼睛的金发从他的额前撂到耳后，然后扶着他坐起了一些。

“伴随着细胞的再生力增强，失血会停止。”

尽管维持着相同的语速，他话中的严肃却更甚，像是在探讨一件极重要、需要他再次慎重考虑的事，“但是你的身体可能会被彻底地改造，远远没有你想象中的简单。一旦结契，永远都无法逆转。”

别废话了，我只想活下去。爱德华的大脑早已无法良好运转，但是捕捉到最主要的讯息就够了，未等男人说完，他微弱地点了一下头。

“我有一部分......你们的血。”

虽然无从核实，但是这种血液似乎是启动炼成阵的必要条件之一。

不必他解释，男人已经知道他想问什么。

“不会有影响，”从地上那巨大的尚未发动的人体炼成阵中，他似乎早已察觉这点。“你现在还是人类。”

现在——男人的停顿像是在极力克制着什么，但是在爱德华看清他的表情前，男人就换了个姿势。没有等他反应过来，就被重新从背后抱住了。

接下来侧颈传来的触感让爱德华完全僵硬。

冰冷、诡异、毛骨悚然......而且，尖锐。被长而尖利的獠牙所撕碎手臂的痛楚闪过脑海，让他恐惧得尖叫，心脏仿佛跳出胸膛，飙升的肾上激素却让身体无法动弹。

而现在它甚至抵在他的命脉上，像是在对待一个失去反抗能力的猎物，尽管在某种程度爱德华明白，如果那个人真想要这样杀死他，实在是太过容易了。

“我会吸食你体内一部分血液。”他以一种近乎恐吓的方式安抚他，“别害怕，不会到致死量。”

“......”如果爱德华还活蹦乱跳，定会翻个白眼然后吐出一连串脏字，但他毫无办法。他想活下去，无论付出怎样的代价。

如果这个男人没有骗他，那么不管他是鬼是神，他都不得不听从。

没有等到他的回答，那对尖牙重新抵上他的侧颈，触感强烈到无法忽视。接着，毫无征兆地——突然刺破了皮肤。

“——！”爱德华咬住唇压抑住声音，他预想过疼痛，但是当痛楚真正到来时依然无法忍受颤抖。男人的动作并不温和，甚至可以说是残暴的，与他带来的疼痛相比，被咬住脖颈时那种生命完全被掌握在他人手中的感觉，反而恐惧千倍。

“唔......嗯......”

牙齿没入皮肤，刺破了血管，让殷红的血液持续涌出来，又被即刻吞食。随着被吸食得更多，他听见了血液在口腔中流动，听见了男人吞咽时发出的咕噜声。

每一秒都被拉得无限长，这像一场漫长的凌迟，而他没有被给予任何喘息的机会，因为对方的动作从未停止，只是单方面侵|犯掠夺着，尽管从身后的手臂抱得越来越紧，像是抓住了什么想要占有的东西，他在男人怀中却只能感到更为深沉、彻骨的寒冷。

失血让他四肢瘫软，眼前发黑——尽管在这时睁开双眼，也只能看见昏暗的天花板，而非璀璨的星空，他仍竭力保持着清醒的神志。

渐渐地，脖颈的伤处的痛变得钝重，接着仿佛被麻痹一般，传来一种朦胧的快|感。恐惧随着减轻的疼痛占了上风——被吸食不同于普通的失血，在每一秒里他都能切实体会到生命被残忍地剥夺、缓缓从体内流逝而去。

最终虚弱地喘|息起来，但男人仍旧没有停下，他咬得更深、更狠，甚至变本加厉地加快速度，表现得贪婪到近乎疯狂。他的碎发落在爱德华的脸颊上，挠动、刺激着他本就脆弱到快要崩溃的神经——该死，他要吸多少？

我要死了，他绝望地想，我要死了。

短暂的十二年的人生走马灯般闪过脑海，跃过霍恩海姆燃烧般的金瞳，跃过特丽莎温柔的笑，最后还是阿尔冯斯让他完全清醒了过来。

“你…….“爱德华呸了口血，支离破碎地呜咽着说，“这混蛋、就是这样救我……的？”

他的左手软到无法握紧，此时不知哪儿来的力气，猛地砸在那人身上，“确定、不是想杀了我？”

闻言，男人的身体僵硬了一下，动作出现短暂的停顿，接着，像是还尚存什么留恋般，将那对獠牙慢慢从他体内抽了出来。

那双眼睛闪过转瞬即逝的迷离与沉醉。爱德华听到他沉沉地说：就听到声音沉沉地说。

“开始吧，现在轮到你了。”

开始了？什么的开始？

来不及咀嚼这句话，他就因侧颈伤口被舔舐的触感而颤抖了一下。接着，有什么被送到了嘴旁，尽管对现状毫无头绪，他依旧遵照命令张开了嘴。

那东西抵上了他的唇。

“咬下去，”男人说，“用力——如果你想活下去的话。”

他就这么喜欢用命令式吗？

爱德华在心里暗暗骂了一声，怒火却有了可发泄之地，对那手臂毫不怜惜地狠狠咬下去。

破损的皮肤流出了血液。他不知该做什么，因为男人没有挪开手。紧随其后的，又是一句不容置疑的命令。

喝下去——在我说能停之前，不许停下。

发号施令的混蛋，他想，却遵从了，尽管极度抗拒，却缓慢而小心翼翼地做了一个吞咽的动作。

温热带着甜腥的液体顺着食道流下，舌尖仍残存着微涩。不苦，但绝对算不上怡人的味道。

他逼迫自己继续咽了几口，依旧没有听到停下的信号。

男人不发一言，只是静静地站在原地，若不是他微微蹙眉，爱德华真的会以为这个人感受不到疼痛。

——饮下血液，这也是契约的一环吗？好奇让他的目光不禁上挪。黑色皮靴、黑色风衣、黑发……想必对方察觉到了他的视线，这一次，倒没吐出什么混蛋话，而是让他意外地放缓了语气：“忍耐一下，就快开始了。深呼吸，爱德华。”

——该死，他打哪儿知道的我的名字？

爱德华说不出的窝火，但他的嘴被堵住了，又觉得像这样”呜呜“地发出抗议声很是难堪。

很快，连同男人所说的忍耐。他终于明白了那句“开始了”的含义。

不知道被迫饮下了多少血，一股热|流自体内窜升。

不同于任何一种生理燥热，而是仿佛火焰在燃烧，将血液与内脏都烫伤了的灼热感。

熟悉的痛楚攻击着他的内脏。胃部传来痉挛，随着热度升高而愈演愈烈，变得不再是普通的腹痛，整个脏器都被挤压、扭曲、绞紧。爱德华痛得只想一边咒骂一边在地上打滚，可伤残的手脚并不允许他这样做，更何况那混蛋从未抽手——这意味着，他还不被允许停下。

灼烧的热如潮般一波接一波涌来，淹没、窒息了他，让他像脱水的鱼般拼命地呼吸。就连进入肺部的空气，都夹杂着火焰。

内脏传来的疼痛从未停止。剧烈到蔓延全身的炽热，似乎象征着某种在他身上暗中发生的、不可逆转的变化。隐隐约约地，爱德华感觉这是那个男人的血液在起着作用——未知而可怕的作用。

除了四肢以外的伤口似乎在慢慢愈合，尽管过程带来了相等的热与瘙痒。新的皮肤附着在伤口上，让他的脖子上被咬出的血洞自我修复，变为不起眼的两道浅色伤痕。热度延伸到受重伤的臂膀，血液不再流出，疼痛却越来越重、强烈到拥有可以触碰的实体。

“右手和左腿都无法再生了，”声音忽然这么说，爱德华过了会儿才意识到这是在说自己。“比起等到那时严重感染……”尾音似乎淹没在了他无法触及的远方。

“抱歉，我只能这么做。”

手臂被人握住了。

下一秒，传来骨头被掰断的声响。

“啊！！！！”

他发出声嘶力竭的惨叫，痛苦地抽搐着，呜咽却被尽数堵住，唯有无法压抑的微小啜泣声，不断从被封住的嘴里泄出。

大滴的泪水从爱德华的脸颊滚落，落在男人那只呈现出病态苍白的手上。

高温迅速烧着了他已经失去知觉的上肢，让他彻底虚脱地倒进男人怀里。

“咬住，爱德华，”他说，依旧用手臂堵着他的嘴。

他分明已经被迫咽下了很多血——多到让他反胃的程度。在极致的痛苦中，他的视野完全模糊了，仿佛置身于一个破碎的梦里。

一切都慢慢扭转，变得扭曲。

似乎不管他怎么做，痛苦都如影随形；不管怎么做，都会踏入新的深渊。

他们在黑暗中行走，搀扶着彼此，却不小心走上了通向地狱的单行道。

都是我的错吗？

数不清过了多久，又被迫饮下多少血液，爱德华的意识迷乱了，不知自己究竟身处现实还是梦境，不知契约起了怎样无法逆转的作用，不知在这漫长的夜晚后会迎来哪种命运。

他在罗伊·马斯坦怀里，尽管是以这种残缺的姿态，却仍旧恬静得仿佛睡着了一般。

“——”

对不起——少年亦没有听见那句失神的呢喃。


	10. 荆棘之路（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你没有质问我的资格。”

爱德华醒来时，最先映入他眼中的，是向两旁倾斜的天花板，和浅棕色的的木制房梁。

天花板上的吊灯没有开，但燃炉里跃动着火焰。暖橙色的光芒蔓延出来；同样是木制的墙壁中央开着一扇窗。已是清晨，朝阳从百叶帘后面探出头，将柔和的光线洒进室内。昏暗的房间于是亮堂了些。

他借着这光芒环顾四周。木屋不大，只有一层，和常见的旅舍是相似的布局，放有最基本的家具。侧过头去，能看到床边的矮柜上摆着台灯，后面的墙壁上有一张乡村风情的挂画。再往右便是另一张床，铺盖着温暖的羽绒被——和盖在他身上的一样。这个卧室的门敞开着，通向走廊和其他房间。

这是哪儿？

爱德华猛然清醒了，初醒的懵懂消散了大半。

刚想坐起，却发现全身都动弹不得，下意识地想要掀开被子时——回忆排山倒海般地涌进脑海里。

雪夜的出行，地下室里未及发动的炼成阵，窗户的破裂声，接着……

“——！！”

他想起来了。

猩红的眼和獠牙——打破玻璃闯入那里的蓬头散发、面容扭曲的男人。僵在原地的阿尔冯斯，以及本能扑过去、站在他前方的那个自己。

惨叫、哀鸣、绝望、死亡。

是的，他本以为自己会死去，为了保护阿尔在吸血鬼致命的攻击中死去。

但是他还活着。甚至隐约记得，在弥留之际房间里忽然燃起的火光，那个男人，和他仿佛吸收了全部夜色的眼睛——

自由……

契约……不可逆转……

之后，记忆越来越模糊了。爱德华摇摇头，沉重的大脑像是灌了铅，一阵阵刺痛。

那是什么？那个人是谁？

自己又在哪里？

当他再次环顾四周依然没有找到那个身影时，不安变成了实质的焦躁。

爱德华低下头去，他的呼吸完全停止了。

从脖子和肩膀的衔接处开始，厚重的纱布和绷带将右臂整个缠绕。

让他极度恐惧的是，那里……已经没有了手臂。

他的思维越来越空茫，无法认知现状的大脑停止运转。足足有十秒，才回过神来。他慢慢、怅然若失地抬起左手，摸了一下自己的脸庞。

柔软，温热，实实在在的存在。捏下去会传来痛感。

——不是梦。

全都不是梦。

都是真实发生过的现实。

现实……是现实……回忆里一帧帧定格的画面让他的心沉入海底，整个人如坠冰窖。

想要尖叫，想放声哭泣，却发不出声音，更流不出泪水。

感知不到双腿的存在，爱德华极慢地，用健全的左手掀开棉被。

果不其然，左腿亦裹着厚厚的纱布。膝盖以下的部分，已然不复存在。

他的眼里蒙上一层浓郁的灰色，逐渐黯淡下去。这是现实，他失去了右臂和左腿吗？

这是现实......_竟是现实_？！

从喉咙深处发出一道悲鸣，他几乎崩溃地用力捶打了一下床被，接着又是第二下、第三下。悲愤的宣泄伴随着间断的“嘭”、“嘭”声，心理上的无助感却无处消退，甚至变成了吞噬万物的烈火。他想被那火焰毁坏，然后再毁了这床、这房间，这一切。

昨天，他还在用双腿奔跑着，拉着阿尔冯斯的手，一起准备材料、计划逃亡。但是那炼成阵还没来得及发动，他就失去了一切。

如果说这世界真是依照等价交换原理而运转的话，他得到了什么？用这样......无法度量的庞大代价？

悲鸣被强行吞咽下去。直到左手敲得生疼，爱德华都无法缓过神来——无法接受不公的现实。

自己已经变成了这样，阿尔呢？

那个男孩的身影显然不存在于这间房间里。意识到这一点的爱德华即刻被恐慌所压倒了，他小声地唤道：“阿尔？”

没有人。恐慌感越演越烈，呼唤变为了惊慌失措的喊叫：“阿尔？阿尔！！阿尔在哪里？”

“你醒了。”

一个声音说。

紧随着均匀而有力的一串足音，声音的主人出现在他的面前。

深蓝色军服，黑色披风。下颌线偏向圆润，鼻梁高挺，剑眉的轮廓很是锋锐。

黑色碎发遮挡了他的部分眉眼，削减了整体的尖锐感。但是，抿起的唇依然让男人显得较为严肃，散发出军人的干练气息。

那双眼睛——在看到它们的瞬间，记忆碎片像光束般闪过爱德华的脑海。

相同的墨色。他认出了这个人——出现在火光的男人，身份不明的血族；救了阿尔冯斯和他，却又和他签订了契约的男人。

阿尔……弟弟的事将他瞬间拉回现实，焦急地说道：“阿尔不在这里。他在哪儿？”

男人闻言似乎笑了，但他的笑容稍纵即逝，仿佛根本没有存在过。

“第一个问起的居然是别人么？你真是善良，爱德华·艾尔利克。”

他居高临下地望着他。

围绕在这个人周身的，是一种极具压迫力的氛围，一种仿佛来自天生的领导者的权威感——在某种意义上，它激发了他掩藏在内心深处的恐惧。但现在的爱德华有更重要的事情需要知道，所以压抑住了这种惧意，提高音量道：

“阿尔在——”

“那个孩子不在这里。”

男人打断了他的话，说道，“短时间内你是见不到他了。”

“为什么？”爱德华瞪大了眼睛。见不到阿尔？

“他被送去了中央，暂时无法回……”

“我可没有同意他离开！”爱德华失控地喊道。男人的脸上没有显露出特别的情绪，只是冷漠地看着他。一时间，无名的怒火在他的胸腔里翻腾起来。他激动地涨红了脸，猛地抓住那人的衣领大声质问：“你这混蛋对他做了什么？！”

“……”

男人纹丝不动，只是眼神变得更幽暗了些。

“不需要经过你的同意。”沉默了一会儿他说。在爱德华愕然松手时，重新将领口梳理回原位。

“你也没有质问我的资格。”

“这怎么可能……”

“看来你是忘记了契约的事。不过，在那之前——毕竟是第一次正式见面，”他说，声音依旧是冰冷的，“还是从自我介绍开始吧。——我叫罗伊·马斯坦。”

那只手向爱德华伸来，但他还沉浸在阿尔被送走的事实中，几乎是震惊又失神落魄的了。

“隶属于亚美斯特里斯的中央军，职位是‘上校’。”并不理会他的恍惚，男人继续说道。“按照惯例，你应该称呼我为......不，算了。”

他似乎是想到了什么，但未将它说出口。

“你就用军职来称呼我吧，爱德华。”

“......”

一个停顿。那只手悬停在空中，它的主人似乎在等待他的回答。

“我没什么好说的。”爱德华低下头，并不愿意回握。他低低补上了一句，带着明显的抵触：“在能见到阿尔前。”

“让我再提醒你一遍吧。”男人平静地注视着他，“契约已经成立了，这意味着你没有后悔的机会。”

“......”

“我挽救你的性命，而你向我献出永恒的忠诚——”他加重了尾音。一声轻笑，“公平的等价交换，不是吗？”

“——！”

爱德华抗拒地转开眼，手腕却被轻易捉住——而他竟无力挣开。

“放开我，”他微愠道。

“你也可以把它理解成一种卖身契。”那停顿在他身上的目光从未移开过，也没有分毫的动摇。

“是你将我......”

爱德华不敢去看自己残缺的身体。但是那双骨节分明、白皙的手，让他回忆起了在火光中，手臂断裂的剧痛。他因此颤抖起来，“是因为你，所以我......”

“袭击你们的不是我，而是发疯的杂种。救了你的人是我——以那个契约为代价。”

他用力挣扎起来，试图将手抽出来——甚至想一口狠狠咬上去。

这或许使男人失去了几分耐心。而那只手也握得更紧，直到他的腕部疼痛起来。

“呜！”

“不要挑战我的耐性。”比起警告，他的话听起来更像一句威胁。“我已经对你足够温柔了，爱德华，”他轻轻说道。

爱德华以怒目回敬回去，不肯退缩或者表现出软弱——如果那只手还不放开，他敢肯定他一定会咬上去。但是，“松开我”还没有出口，男人就收了所有的力。

“应该已经开始奏效了。”

他说了一句意义不明的话。

什么开始奏效了？爱德华不可能明白它的含义，直到对方向他靠近过来，那种异样的感觉伴随着强烈的气味包裹、吞噬了他。因为过度香甜，反而引起了反胃感，他捂住嘴，什么都吐不出来。

最终痛苦地咳嗽了一声，胃里随之翻江倒海。

“你的转化。”

转化是什么？没有思考的时间，他听到他继续说道：“我不指望你在刚接受初拥后能马上接受任务。不过，我和军队都不需要废人。”

废人。

提及这词时，他有的也只是实事求是的平淡。但它却轻易刺痛了爱德华——比任何事实都来得更加痛苦，让他心如死灰。想要反驳，却一个字都说不出口。

“三天。”这是男人给出的期限。他再次重复了一遍，“我只给你三天的时间，在那之后会进行安装义肢——机械铠的手术。不长，但足够让你认清现状了。”

“......尽量给我恢复到最佳状态，”他说。

这种说话方式，仿佛他不是一个人，而是工具、仆从，或是棋盘上的一颗棋子。爱德华悲恨交加地咬住嘴唇，拼劲全力才没有再次失控。

但是，从没有人曾这样对他说话。

不管是那命令的语气，还是军人式的利落，甚至是本能散发出的冷酷，都增强了他的厌恶心理。

我讨厌他，爱德华想。就算明面上不敢表现出失礼的样子，不能粗鲁地破口大骂，他至少能做到漠然地移开目光，对那人视若无睹，将无声的反抗发挥到极致。

然而罗伊·马斯坦像是全然没有觉察。他的出现似乎只是为了交代这个时限；当话音落下，便毫无留恋地转身离去——甚至连多余的一瞥都未曾落在他身上。

“.......”

嗒嗒的脚步声消失在了门的拐角。“咔哒”一声，木门关上的同时被锁上了。

怕他逃跑？爱德华只想讽刺地大笑起来。凭这样的身体，要怎么逃？

恐怕连离开这张床都做不到。他冷笑了一下，面容更加苍白。

被握过的手腕仍微微作痛，它的主人所带来的那种冷意渗进他的心里，让他打了个寒战。

爱德华不敢去看那一圈缠得厚重的绷带。只要看到这幅身体残缺的部分，他的大脑就嗡嗡作响，如受重击。

阿尔——如果说他现在为了转移注意力，还能思考的事情，就只有那个浅金发的幼小身影——阿尔。

那个说着要陪他调查下去，一起面对危险的男孩；说着会不断追赶他，直到能永远站在他身边的，唯一的家人。

都是我的错，爱德华灰暗地想。全都是我的错。

如果不是我想让妈妈回来，如果不是在那个晚上进行的炼成。

如果我没有叫你陪我，如果，不是我的血......

这一切从一开始就不会发生。

强烈的负罪感让他再一次地，狠狠将拳头砸下去，悲痛而无助。

✞✟

壁炉里的火跃动着，光辉在墙壁上游曳，让他的影时大时小、时高时低。爱德华盯着它，或沉默，或凝思。

没有钟表的牢笼让他无法感知时间流动，却能靠窗外的光线强弱来勉强判断。

从一片漆黑，到泛起鱼肚白。奇怪的是，明明昨夜还大雪纷飞，今日的天空又回归了蔚蓝。不知多少小时流逝了，晚霞代替晴空，在天边交织成淡紫和橙红。这些美丽的云彩确然是科塞布尔所独有的。

这说明他还没有被带走。至少，还没有被带远。

这时候是下午茶的时间。母亲并没有这样的习惯，这似乎是洛克贝尔家的传统。在午后与黄昏前，必然会有烤饼干和甜点供应。既然已经过去了这么久，切拿可婆婆一定已经发现他们消失了的事情。如果她开始担心起来，就算不报警，也会一路找进那个家里......

地下室里的一片狼藉还没有收拾。她们必然会看到没有启动的炼成阵，残骸，血迹。本应作为秘密的禁忌炼成，甚至他的身份一事一旦暴露，切拿可婆婆会怎么想呢？

麻药的作用逐渐过去，纱布下的疼痛也变得更加无法承受。幸亏，他有太多时间可以思考，去想不论是最好的、还是最坏的结果；去想男人的话，逃跑的方法；可以感伤，也可以极端情绪中缓平复，回归现实。奇怪的是，直到夕阳在窗外沉落了，他都没有感到饥饿，也不知是不是过度悲伤或者绝望的缘故。寒意如同一层不透风的薄膜裹住他的身体，而在那其中，未知却危险的变化开始发生了，如同一辆列车向离轨的深处而驶去。

炉火为这间屋子持续供暖，可那种寒意却缚得更紧，以至于爱德华再触碰自己的脸颊时，感到冷若冰霜。脖颈，胸膛，腰腹……不仅仅是脸庞，他的全身好像都开始失温。他在被子里蜷缩起来，好让寒冷不那么难以忍受。

阿尔时常调侃他是行走的制暖机，那么在温度没有变化的情况下，他怎么会冷得瑟瑟发抖呢？

“叩、叩”，门被敲响的声音吓得他一颤，脆弱的神经一下子绷紧了。 

门锁便被打开。不等他发声，来人就走了进来。

出乎爱德华的意料，那不是罗伊·马斯坦，而是一名年轻的女性。穿着与他款式相同的深蓝制服，脸上那种不拘言笑的严肃，也和那男人的如出一辙。她一眼就瞧见了他，那种打量并不露骨、亦不会引人反感，但却十分疏离，并不具备着他能辨识出的情绪。

“初次见面，”她用女中音向爱德华自我介绍道：“我是莉莎·霍克艾，军校是’中尉’。和马斯坦上校隶属于同一支军队，我是他的部下。”

果然是一伙的，爱德华想。他对和那个男人一起的人提不起什么好感，但她不像有恶意的人。

“爱德华，”他闷闷地说。在她注意不到的地方，悄然将被子攥紧了。

“上校让我来查看你的情况。”

更紧了。叫他滚蛋，我不需要——他想。

“你还好吗，爱德华？”

那声音说不上有多么关切，不如说，始终保持着一种沉稳的陈述语气。“为你包扎时注射了远超必须剂量的麻药，它们应该能起到止痛的作用。”

他的视线不可避免地游移到她的肩章上，那里的星星数量似乎代表着军衔大小。

只是片刻的出神，就让他没有注意到她向他伸来的手。当它准备查看伤口，刚要掀开他身上的被子时爱德华才反应过来。

“……！”他又惊又恐，顿时连身体都僵硬了，“别……”

_不要看。不要看我。**不要看这样的我**。_

  
女性军官顿了顿，最终收回了手，“我只是想查看有没有更换纱布的必要。如果渗血了，会增加感染的风险。”

爱德华仍然心有余悸。等他从她不变的表情中确认，她确实只是想查看伤势——而非要嘲笑而羞辱他的残疾——才渐渐从恐慌中缓过神来。

“如果你有需要，麻药也可以再打一次的。”

“我没事。”他的声音比自己想象得要更加沙哑，脆弱。他刚才不该表现得那样激烈的。爱德华悔得都不知道该朝哪处看了。他尽力让自己听起来真像没事一样，生怕她临时后悔了。

“不需要。”

“……好。”这是个比马斯坦上校好妥协多了的人。中尉没有坚持的意思。在她走远前爱德华也没有察觉到，她流露出了分毫同情——对他而言，这远比耻笑更加伤人。他不需要被人用那种眼神看他，永远不要。

“等等！”见她要走，他焦急地问起来：“你有没有见到阿尔？他是我弟弟——一个有浅金色短发的男孩子。”说到这里，心也隐隐作痛起来。“他真的被送走了吗？”

霍克艾中尉的步伐停住了。沉默许久，她直言道：“我不能告诉你。”

一定又是那个混蛋的封口令，爱德华愤恨地想。

“契约是什么？那个混…上校对我做了什么？”

“为什么不直接问问他呢？”她说，“他会回答你的。我对这种事情并不清楚。”

或许是因为一种置身度外的淡然，她的话听起来像是刻意的推脱。

爱德华的心里冒起一股无名火。

“什么都不清楚就当他的下属吗？”这明明和她没有关系，他知道，比任何人都清楚，却还忍不住提高了音量说道：“那你知不知道，他也是当时袭击我的吸血鬼的痛了，他是——”

他的声音戛然而止。气氛变得压抑，仿佛让人窒息。

爱德华痛苦地闭上眼睛，他这是在做什么呢，将怒火宣泄在无关的人身上。

他又这样了。

“那并不能改变什么。”幸好，她的声音听不出生气的迹象，“无论是军人和上司的身份，还是我对他的看法。我无权评价他的决定，”只是淡淡凝视着他，“但这是一个事实：他救了你，爱德华。”

“……”

爱德华的眼神闪烁着，无法反驳。

“我知道你很痛苦。”她不像是一个多话的人，但此时却连续发表着想法，“为什么他救了你，还是造成了你的残疾？”

是的。这才是厌恶他的主要原因——因为残缺总是和软弱联系在一起，而他厌恶着那个不能再合掌使用炼金术、无法自如活动四肢的，无助的自己。

“不管你们有没有进行那种禁忌的炼成。”她说，在走回来时将盘子放在他身侧的床头柜上。“如果不是他，现在你和你弟弟都可能已经死了。”

_不带痛苦的教训根本毫无意义_。

因为人不经历牺牲，便无法吸取教训**——**写在霍恩海姆的书上的话，忽然从他的记忆深处浮现起来。 

这就是教训吗？

_但是我果然……还是无法对他抱有谢意_。

“你受的伤很重，”中尉说。“把这个吃了后，好好睡一觉吧。”

放在盘子里的，除了一碗热腾腾的汤，还有一个对半切开的三明治。

爱德华有些惊讶地看了她一眼，又垂下眼去，“谢谢。”

面包的边圈被烘焙至金黄，里面夹着番茄、生菜和培根。他试探性地咬了一口，然后慢吞吞地咀嚼起来。

他还不适应单用左手进食，但这并不是那么困难的事。他承受了这些，并表现得像是无需任何帮助的样子，希望她不会注意到自己别扭的姿势。

她没有。莉莎·霍克艾对他露出了一个微小的笑意。在爱德华注意到它前，她就转过头去，离开了这个房间。


	11. 荆棘之路（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “虽说真实性有待考证——冯·霍恩海姆，那孩子在信里称他为‘父亲’。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：有原创角色的出现

他有着精准生物钟的胃，原本在快到饭点时都会开始抗议；到现在都没有进食，却没有饥饿的感觉。不知是不是受伤的原因，霍克艾中尉送来的三明治显得黯淡无味，甚至有些难以下咽。

尽管如此，他还是吃完了它们，并一口灌下整杯水。微凉的液体让他的神志清醒了些，情绪从激昂缓缓平复。

任何人都无法在短短几个小时内，接受他们已经残疾的事实。更何况他是个孩子。在手臂被扭断时，还没有完全失去意识。相反，那份记忆随着时间推移而更加清晰地浮现在他的梦里，他的现实里，和男人毫无起伏的声音一起。

_我只给你三天时间_。他说，_尽量给我恢复到最佳状态。_

但是我连一秒钟都无法忍受了。因为每一秒都那么痛苦。因为哪怕是想在床上翻个身，都做不到，爱德华想。在某种意义上他没有说错，现在根本就没有比废人更好的词，能被用来形容他了。隐藏在这个词汇背后更加残酷的含义——是尊严的丧失。躺在这里，无法移动的每一秒，他都能感觉到身体随着心一点点腐烂，染上摆脱不去的污浊。

哪怕特丽莎离去时他都从未想到死去，此刻，却忽然冒出了死的念头。可笑的是，在没有右手的情况下，又要如何握住刺向喉咙的小刀呢？

……

手术在三天后如期进行。

他拒绝了莉莎·霍克艾的好意，独自摇着轮椅，进到手术室里。

敞亮的灯光让白昼更加刺眼。比光芒更加可怖的是这里的布局。各式各样、形状怪异的机械立着、从天花板吊下，靠边的仿佛从墙壁里生长出来。金属质感的磁盘与手臂伸展着，指向坐落在房间正中央的床铺。

它是一块硬邦邦的长方形厚木板，与普通床铺不同，由支架支撑着悬在空中。遍布各处的照明灯将光芒分散到每个角落，不留一处黑暗。爱德华直到机械铠的安装十有八九会发生在这张床上，于是摇着轮椅停在床前。

正当他思索着该如何移动上去，就感觉有人从身后走来。

是罗伊·马斯坦。几天不见，他似乎完全没变。同样的黑色披风和深蓝色军服，同样的让人厌恶的，冷淡的脸色。

爱德华好奇他在这段时间里是不是一只留在科塞布尔，留在那个小木屋里。但这终究是与他无关的事。如果男人一直不出现，他反而乐得清闲，稍微喘息。这混蛋来这儿干嘛呢？

是看我出糗吗？

没等目光交汇，爱德华就转回头，假装没有看到他。

定是他的无视太过明显，男人轻咳一声，走了过来。

“我帮你找了拉修巴雷的技师。”

“……”

拉修巴雷。他听说过这个地方。前几天通过义肢技术繁荣昌盛的小镇。温莉吵着说一辈子至少要去一次的，发源机械铠的圣地。

_ 难道他在消失的时间里去了那里？ _

“他的技术你不用担心，是一流的，”罗伊说。

见他没有回答，他继续道：“义肢和神经相连，安装过程会有一点痛——不过，你配合的话，两个小时左右就能结束了。”

“……”

“做好准备。”

男人说着，动作自然地将他从轮椅上抱起来。

也是这种时候，爱德华会为自己的无法行动，和被迫受到他的帮助而感到极度屈辱。罗伊也没有做任何多余的动作，仅仅是抱着他再放在手术床上而已。

硬邦邦的床垫硌得背脊生疼。恶狠狠的瞪视换来的是深不可测的一瞥——沉默，冷酷。没有同情——最好如此。

或许是工具不值得同情。或许，是除了利用价值外，这个人从他身上看不到其他东西。不管哪者，他对他的恨意都只增不减。

注意到男人即将离开，即便知道得不到回应，他还是咬了咬牙开口。

“阿尔……他有没有受伤？”

“坚持过手术，我会告诉你的。”

——又是这种附带条件的话。难道要让他说什么，就一定要拿什么作为交换吗？

也罢，总比拒绝要好。

“这可是你说的。”

他救了你，中尉的话在他的脑海中回响起来。为什么不直接问问他呢？

爱德华小心翼翼地瞥了一眼男人的侧脸，“……还有，契约究竟是什么？”

虽说他告诉他要拿生命和忠诚来交换，但却从未解释过它的具体内容。契约的过程……不但是被喝下还是喝下鲜血的过程，都会让他不好的联想。

这时，门外忽然传来传来急促的脚步声。一个身强力壮、面容憨厚的年迈男人出现在门口，显然是跑过来的，提着巨大的手提箱气喘吁吁——“抱歉，路上耽搁了点时间！”

“开始吧，”罗伊说。爱德华还等着他的回答，但却没有等到。

也不知是不是向着他，这个男人轻勾了一下嘴角，然后朝手术室敞开的大门走去了。

那笑意转瞬即逝，却让爱德华微微怔住——虽然这不是他第一次看到他笑。但是……

果然那张欠揍的脸还是更适合笑容，他想。

✞✟

镇痛剂会迟缓神经的敏感性。正因机械铠与神经紧密相连，整个安装过程中都不会使用麻药。对于这点，他多多少少倒是有一些心理准备。

然而——

当绷带被一点点拆下，而他不可避免地，亲眼目睹到自己身上那可怖的伤口时，还是被恐惧感所攫住。

切面很光洁，整个右手好像是被某种利刃瞬间切断的。平整的截面好像他曾在艺术馆里看到的断肢的雕像。仅仅是切口，还不足以让他惊慌失措。真正让爱德华惊得屏住呼吸的，是伴随着伤口留下的疤痕。

焦黑、扭曲、丑陋。烧伤的疤从肩膀一直延伸到锁骨，途经的皮肤或者，或者溃烂，如同一条蠕动着的深红色的蛇。

他厌恶地闭上眼睛，不愿去看。

可那“一流”的技师似乎没有察觉到他的反感，不解风情地问道：“小鬼，你是第一次装机械铠吧？”

废话，爱德华心道。

或许也是意识到自己问了个愚蠢的问题，技师挠了挠头，“虽然我给无数人安装过这种东西，但是像你这么小……”

“你说谁是躺在床上都找不到的小豆子啊？！”爱德华猛一个激灵，像是被戳中死穴似的差点从病床上蹦起来。

“好了好了别激动，大叔我又没说那么过分。”技师对龇牙咧嘴的他抱歉地一笑，然后继续说道：“……小年纪的小孩还是第一次见到。”

两次，不对是三次！！爱德华两眼喷火，可碍于对方人高马大、自己负伤，显然毫无招架之力。只能咬牙切齿：“我不是孩子。”

认识他的人对他的死穴十分清楚，所以爱德华已经好久没被这种事刺激过了。

“不，你怎么看都是。”可是技师并不知道这些，他坚持着，甚至开始用深邃的眼上上下下地将他重新打量了一遍，确认着与那幼小身体相符的年龄。“我猜猜看，十岁？八岁？没上国中吧？”

他每吐出一个音节，爱德华的脸色就更黑一分。他的额头上暴起青筋，可还是压着怒意大声强调：“十二。”

“十二？！”——如果技师这时大笑起来，爱德华敢保证会用仅有的拳头揍向那憨憨的脸——但技师没有。他直直地盯住他，表情变得严肃起来，然后挑起了一边的眉毛。

“是马斯坦把你搞伤的？”他压低了声音问，眉头忽然蹙紧了。

_ 马斯坦？ _

爱德华花了一秒才想起这是谁的名字。

“不完全是，”他摇了摇头，坦诚道。“只是……”他艰难地呼吸了一下。

_ 只是我擅自将责任全都推到了他身上。 _

“哦，”技师的眉头纾解了，“不是他啊。看那小子焦急的样子，我还以为是他搞出了人命呢——当然，真搞出来也不会找我了。就算大叔我包治百病，也没法起死回生啊。”接着在爱德华想提问的时候，他又絮絮叨叨起过去的事迹，“我啊，以前可还当过战地医生呢。”

“总之放心吧，就算在拉修巴雷，大叔我的技术也是顶尖的。”说着，技师捋了捋他银白的胡须，对他竖起一个大拇指。男人的保证自然无法打消爱德华的疑虑，但紧张情绪确实缓解了不少。他的注意力从肢体上的伤疤转移到头顶巨大，晃眼的聚光灯上，终于有了手术即将开始的实感。

在男人打开手提箱准备器材时，他问，“你认识他吗？那个马斯坦……”没好气地加上，“上校？”

他不是在陌生人前多话的人。但是有一件事却想去确定，“他去了拉修巴雷？”

闻言，技师豪放地大笑起来，络腮胡随之抖动着。

“那是当然。要不是这臭小子跑来求我，我怎么会大动干戈地跑来偏远乡镇？”他不满意地眯了眯眼，“以前在战场上受过他一些恩惠，现在我只是在还人情。”

爱德华听不出这是真心话还是嘲讽了。但他试着想了一下，实在想象不出_那个马斯坦_求人的样子……爱德华当然知道不可能是为了他。

为了他的剩余价值。他需要他是有双手双脚的人，而不是一个废物。

“那家伙不可能那么好心的，”爱德华嘀咕道。

“呵呵，我可不轻易出山，你小子也真幸运。”一定是技师的语气太过自豪，他微汗。

“……等等？！”

床板下传来不可忽视的剧烈噪音，紧接着，就在消毒水的刺鼻气味贴上来的时候，从床底突然伸出了数个坚硬的机械手，分别固定住他的手脚、腹腰，让爱德华一边惊叫一边愤怒地扫向哈哈笑着的技师。

“别怕，这是防止你乱动。”对方解释道，在他的火气下有些无辜，“连接神经时你可能会痛得受不了，这只是手段之一，并不是因为大叔我有什么变态嗜好……”

“我不会动的！！”他吼。

“我知道，我知道。马斯坦叮嘱我一定要照顾好你。”前·战地医生对他使了个眼色，“痛就叫出来吧，我不会在意的。”

_但我在意！_那安慰小孩子般的语气让爱德华要爆炸了。

“——！！”被桎梏在床上成了任人宰割的鱼，刺激的液体触碰到他的伤处时，爱德华险些惨叫出来。尽管中途死死咬住唇克制住了叫声，他依然全身颤抖。

技师安慰地说：“你放心，马斯坦已经走了。”

什么意思，让他放心叫出来的意思么？

“被我赶走了。”技师说，一副了然的样子，“我知道你讨厌他。”

“……你看出来了？”

“猜的。反正大多数人都讨厌这种自大狂。”

“不仅自大还混蛋。”爱德华痛得直抽气还不忘补充。

“对，混蛋！所有人都这么想。”技师点头附和，像是回忆起什么事，他的脸上逐渐浮现起浓重的怨恨，“他甚至还想让我为他干白活！交通费不包，甚至分文不付！让我天才的艾伯特？”他恶狠狠地说，然后啐了一口，“这狗娘养的。”

爱德华大笑起来，不知是因为技师的聒噪，还是对马斯坦的厌恶太过强烈的缘故，许久没有过的快活感包裹了他。尽管下一秒的他又因为剧痛而扭曲了，“啊痛痛痛痛——”

“啊！！”他在第一根电极脸上神经时叫了出来，胸膛上下起伏着，所有感官都失灵，只剩下疼痛。

他用力地蹬着脚，可这样的挣扎在束缚下显得微不足道。

一根。第二根，第三根......

脸上血色尽失，他喘息着仿佛要死去了。可是这种程度的疼痛，和前几日他承受的那些相比又算得上什么呢？

“尽管如此，”艾伯特的声音像是从遥远的地方传来的，“他并不是完全绝情的人，哪怕是在血族中也算是温和的那一类了……”

血族？这人也知道他们的事情吗？

“袭击我的就是血族，”爱德华在喘息的时间里，闷闷地说。他本不愿将这件事说出口，但这个叫艾伯特的男人身上似乎有什么，奇妙地引发了他的倾诉欲；或者说他多多少少信任着他。“那时候我差点死了，是那个混…马斯坦上校救了我。”

“是吗，”艾伯特不像是很惊讶的样子，“这身伤就是那时候弄的？”

“被他烧的。虽然……本来也断了。”他艰难地吞咽一下，不打算说出契约的事——那样就有些过了，更何况对于契约，他自己都没有完全搞清。

艾伯特沉默了一下。“我不清楚那个种族的事情，”他说，完成电极到骨骼和神经的连接，他正为他安装义肢的本体，“不过，血族应该也和人类一样，有好人和坏人之分。本来即使他们不杀人，也能依靠动物的血生存下去。”

爱德华想起了那双猩红眼中的疯狂。罗伊和袭击他的血族就不同吗？明明在签订契约时，他也对自己的血……

“好了，小子，”不知多少时间流逝了。一个半小时？艾伯特拍了拍他的肩膀，把缠绕在他身上的束缚带解开了。

爱德华顺着他的手望去，然后惊讶地瞪大眼睛。

从他的右臂延伸出去的，是一只银色的机械手臂。细致到每一根手指、每个关节，流畅的线条构成的铠甲，钢制表面在灯光下闪闪发光。

比起武器或者残缺肢体的代替品，它反倒更像一件艺术品，让爱德华目瞪口呆。

机械铠已经能做到这种程度了吗？不，不仅仅是造型和手臂形似这一点。它的样子……他不得不承认，很酷，不如说——实在是太酷了！

曾经爱德华听说有人特意去进行肉体改造，把好端端的手臂换成机械时，还觉得他们都是病态的疯子。但当他出于这样的境地里，亲眼看到成品时却完全理解了。机械铠，本就是一件能让人们自豪、高声炫耀，甚至为之疯狂的工艺品。

“马斯坦最好给我加上定制费，”艾伯特注意到他惊喜交加的脸色，哈哈大笑。粗糙的手掌在机械上压了压，“动一动试试？”

“就这样？”

虽然挪动会牵动痛楚，但爱德华哪里顾得了那么多。他抬起右臂，感受到这块钢铁在他意识的控制下，牵动神经和骨骼，缓缓抬了起来。

“动了！”没有什么能形容他的兴奋了，爱德华一会儿举举手臂，一会儿弯弯关节球，捏紧用机械的手指，向手心并拢，握拳，又松开，反复确认这并非幻觉。“可以动了！！”他又激动地大喊了一声。被失而复得的狂喜冲昏头脑，整个人都是昏昏沉沉的了。“艾伯特！”

要不是艾伯特阻止，爱德华肯定会用机械臂和他击掌——开玩笑，被机械臂来了一下，就算是他这么强壮的男人，手也是要痛上几天的好不好？

刚才还死气沉沉的，现在就活蹦乱跳了？可能小孩子的恢复力强吧，他想。_特别是矮个子的？_

爱德华兴高采烈得过了度，却见艾伯特一个劲摇着头，不知在心里念叨什么。他还有满肚子感激的话没有说出来，没想到又被对方叫着快躺好，他要重新启动那些束缚器了。

“啊，为什么啊？”爱德华讨厌那些奇形怪状的机械手。

“小子，”艾伯特一脸理所当然地扫他一眼，“你忘了你还有一只腿？”

爱德华哀嚎一声，脸又变成了苦瓜。

艾伯特显然知道他在想什么，说道：“可不是装好了就一劳永逸的。机械铠这东西，远不像表面看起来那么牢靠，用久了，受到撞击，甚至天气太热太冷都容易失灵。所以为了不经常更换，你可得好好爱惜它。”

“……”

原来是这么脆弱的东西吗，爱德华想。

如果说有更糟的事，那就是艾伯特忽然笑了一下，笑容里掩不住窃喜和贪婪，“还有，费用我收两倍，因为除了机械铠的安装，我还给你提供了_那位上校_的情报，对吧？别用那种眼神看我，多出的一倍算你欠我的。也不用现在，什么时候你有钱了就给，”说罢，意味深长地看着他，一副不把他钱包挖空绝不善罢甘休的模样。

“……”

爱德华汗颜，默默把满肚子感激的话吞了回去。这是哪门子的_一流技师_啊……

分明是一流财迷吧！！

✞✟

室外科塞布尔的草原

“休斯。”

罗伊·马斯坦站在树木的阴影里，拨通了挚友的电话。

因为地区偏远，电话过了会儿才被接通。声音在传播中被电流所干扰，夹杂了无机质的杂音；但依然极为熟悉。

“这可是太稀奇了，”他几乎能从这句惊叹中，想象出那人是如何笑着接起话筒的，“_我们尊贵的上校_终于想起您的无名小卒了？”

“正事，”罗伊的语气变得严肃了些。那人的调侃方式还是一如以往，让他轻轻牵起嘴角。

“说吧，要我做什么？”

“难道每次我打电话你都是要下达命令？”

“哈，哪一次不是呢。”

中央情报员，他的下属，马斯·休斯直爽地笑了。

“不过对于_日理万机_的你，把杂务派给_空闲的_下属也不算坏事。”

两人相识的时间太久，对彼此早已心领神会。罗伊总是能从这样的调笑中听出一丝关心的意思，尽管他也知道一旦附和，对方必定会变得无休无止。于是他唐突地转移了话题。

“我离开后，军部怎么样？”

“喂喂，”突然的敏感话题让马斯叫苦不迭，“我现在可就在司令部的前台。”他压低了声音，“背后还有可爱的接线员小姐 盯着我——”

“我记得我打的是你的私人电话，休斯。”

“……但现在是我的工作时间！罗伊，你以为在这里的大家都能像你一样偷懒吗！”马斯叙说着由衷的不满。同时，罗伊却听见了衣物的窸窸索索声，急促的脚步声——能想象得出友人是如何向那位小姐编造借口，然后从司令部的大厅溜出来的。

“呼。”显然已经转移到了安全地，他长吁一口气，直接切入话题。“这里……没什么变化。至少没有我能观察到的，还算安稳。只是军部里对于血族干部的抵制从未平歇——嘿，你当然一直处在言论中心。不过碍于你的淫威，他们明面上可不敢说出来。大总统也选择视而不见。”

_意料之中_。

“辛苦你了，休斯。”罗伊说，“其实……”他欲言又止。

“什么？”

“没什么。”其实，就算马斯是自愿的，他也并不想让他打探这些情报。闲聊八卦就罢了，一旦事情扯到政治，就会变得肮脏又极度危险。不知是不是本能的警惕心作祟，他总是担忧这位他最珍视的情报员受挫。“照顾好自己。”

“同样的话还给你。”

“听说你被派去了科塞布尔，”马斯问起，“有这心思给我打电话，看来那个D级处理掉了？”

“……杀了，”罗伊说。悲痛的回忆涌上心头，让他握话筒的手下意识地捏紧了。指节有些发白，“但我没来得及阻止，还是让它袭击了人类。”

除去在伊修巴尔的战场上犯下的罪恶，这一定是他为期七年的从军生涯中，最大的错误。面对老友，罗伊还没有做好将事情和盘托出的准备。哪怕是回忆也会引来强烈的自责。

马斯沉默了一下，“听起来不是让人高兴的故事。”

他将情绪藏匿得很好，但还是被马斯无法阻止地，听到平静背后的那种悲哀。他实在太了解他了。

“那个人……死了？”

小心翼翼的疑问。

他吐露了细节，却没有正面回答。“金发、金瞳。姓氏是艾尔利克。……我来科塞布尔时本来还想找另一个人，他也有金色的头发和眼睛。”

_只不过那个孩子的更为灿烂一些_。包扎时偶然触碰到的发丝顺滑，柔软，可上面星点的血迹只让人更加怜惜。他的笑容变得极为苦涩。

“虽说真实性有待考证——冯·霍恩海姆，那孩子在信里称他为‘_父亲_’。”

这个名字像是炸药般引爆了原本的平静。它是比炼金术更加鲜为人知的禁忌，他们为了从根本解开一切的谜团，如同飞蛾般在黑暗中追随的火光。这个事实显然比任何事都令马斯·休斯震惊。

“被袭击的难道就是……？！”

“还有他的弟弟。”罗伊说，他尽力维系着表面的平稳，“他们都活着，但是那个孩子为了保护他自己受了重伤。”心却像 被钢针刺中般疼痛，波涛汹涌。经过长久的停顿才发出声音：“那个时候，他的手脚都被咬断——如果不进行初拥的话必死无疑。所以……”

** _一切都变得不可挽回了。_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本没有打算给ed装机械铠，奇迹之术里也是肉体健全的状态。（本应在契约过程中完全恢复的。  
但是我改变主意了......强行剧情杀。绝不是要刻意虐他，只是我忽然觉得......“啊，这也是他必须背负的命运的一部分。”作为尝试人体炼成的代价。


	12. 荆棘之路（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就算不是地狱，至少也是一条布满荆棘之路。要么他能披荆斩棘，要么进退两难，落得鲜血淋漓的下场。

残阳落下山脚，满月攀上夜空。爱德华站在雪地里打量着自己机械臂。

月光为它镀上一层银辉，如流淌的清泉般闪烁着，又映照了整片璀璨的星空。这使得无生命的钢铁显现出一种神圣、不符合特质的柔软。他险些看得入迷了。

就算在拉修巴雷，艾伯特·哈切自称的数一数二的技师也是实至名归。成品远远超出了期待。因为钢的材质，机械铠比原先的手臂要重上许多，走路时不由产生左右的不协调感，左腿的重量很好的平衡了整体的失衡。只要好好运用肌肉，他不至于因为这个摔倒；想必在技巧得以提升后能更好地控制它。机械铠强烈的存在感，无疑带来了心理上的抚慰感——至少，残缺的部分有了替代品。

他能抛弃那该死的轮椅了。

艾伯特让他在安装后多活动，而木屋的空间不够，于是他小心翼翼地控制着平衡，走到室外。直到套在肉身和机械外的靴子陷入雪中，才勉强有了一种自己还身在科塞布尔的实感。

还在故乡。然而，_已经没有家了。_

马斯坦提到了军队。爱德华确信他也是一名军人，那么他也要被迫从军吗？

也是。早知道那混蛋才不会那么好心；特意找来机械铠工匠，或许真如他所说的——_不想要一个废人_。

一天前的爱德华还会因此记恨他，并燃起无法浇灭的怒火。可当他想到事情的另一个可能性时，就完全陷入慌乱和慌乱中了——_如果_，如果那时候他没有跑出去、没有替阿尔挡住那一击，事情会变得多么可怕啊？代他承受这些的，就只会是弟弟阿尔冯斯了。

契约，无法违抗的命令，甚至于残疾……

而且阿尔不会喜欢军队的，他知道。他们还是更小的男孩子时，曾抱着成为保卫国家的战士的梦想；现在的爱德华能够区分梦想与现实的区别，知道在这种不切实际的想法后，隐藏着军队的残酷和普遍存在的腐败。而阿尔冯斯不应面对这些。

阿尔永远……不该经受任何苦难。

更何况这些都是他的错。他才是那个应受惩罚的人。

爱德华悄然抬起右臂，操纵着手指弯曲，握紧——然后抓住了虚空。

_ 阿尔，你在哪里啊？ _

机械无法感受到冰冷的气流，但那种冷意仿佛真的渗入他的心里。机械铠的关节扭转带来一阵钝痛，可生理上的疼痛是抵不过心灵的苦楚的；就好像获得什么的喜悦，弥补不了失去的哀伤。他失落地垂下眼睛。

为了让她回来，他竟连他都失去了。

那原本是这世界上他最珍视的人了。

“……”整理着破碎的情绪，爱德华吸了一下鼻子，用坚硬的机械手剥开散在眼前的发，然后重新抬头。那一晚，一起谈论着父亲的事请溜进前花园中的他们，看到的也是这片天空。哪怕只过去了不到一年，这同样是月明星稀的夜空，现在看来也是恍若隔世的了；和母亲三人在一起的寂静生活，就只能在梦境中再遇见了吧。

不知是不是眼花的缘故，恍惚间他竟瞥见头顶的那轮圆月透出了一抹猩红。

怎么可能呢？擦了擦眼睛再抬头望去，那颜色却毫无变化。

这太奇怪了。爱德华摇着头，想让混沌的大脑清醒过来。

唯有在思考科学问题时，他的思路才会清晰一些。忽然想起了这件事，他猛然在地上跪下来，伸出右手，在雪地上画出一个圆。

_炼金术_，这由血液发动的神秘而强大的力量，他必须确认自己在失去原本的手臂后，还能使用它才行。如果连炼金术都无法使用，那么就算安装了义肢，一切都会变得毫无意义。

他绘出了简单的炼成阵，想要发动时却愣住了。

气味。

该如何形容它，像是花香，却没有那么浓郁；它更像是在潮湿的雨里的青草，淡而清新，却带着奇特的芳香。

他从未闻见过相似的气味——或者说，能与之媲美的香味。就算是饥饿状态下特丽莎亲手做的晚餐，都不会带来这样强烈的诱惑。

比起香味从何而来，爱德华忽然想到，_他多久没有吃饭了_？

连他都不知道自己怎么会冒出这种问题。实在是太过普通的事情，以至于它的重要性从未被他的大脑认知到，极少去主动关心。

但是，仔细想来：自从被送进木屋后，莉莎·霍克艾在一开始的几天里还会按时送来晚餐。

只有晚餐；餐量似乎在随着时间而递减。从安装手术开始前的一天起，他就没有再进食了。

而直到现在都从未感受到的饥饿，必然有它的理由。

“！”他绘画阵式的手僵硬了一下，靴面踩踏雪地，让松软的雪下陷时的轻微声响，又让他清楚意识到是谁出现在了这里。

那足以捣毁理智的香甜气息，伴随着来人靠近，以强烈了千百倍的形式重新笼罩了他。尽管甜美往往伴随着危险与陷阱，他还是不可避免地急促呼吸起来。

“为什么来这里？”

质问的语气。

罗伊·马斯坦的嘴角浮现起一抹嘲讽的笑意。

“小孩子一声不吭地离家出走了，我不该担心吗？”

“少来管我。”他恶狠狠地说，对于那个称呼和男人的出现本身都有说不出的愤恨。

他明明走了很远……

当然，不是为了逃跑。他只是想试试能跑多远，并没有抱着这种天真的想法。隐隐约约地，爱德华能感觉到他已经逃不掉了，_无论跑到天涯海角_。他这不是又找到他了吗？

不知是不是男人有意控制，那种美妙的气味顿时消失得无影无踪。

取代气味的唯有冰冷。

“如果你缺乏和上级长官相处的经验，我能勉强接受这些无礼。”

他慢慢从跪坐的姿势站起身，步伐因为不习惯机械铠的存在而摇晃着。

“如果，只是单纯地想惹恼我……”男人停顿了一下。“爱德华，我可以明确告诉你没有用。”

该死。他明明练习过了，明明已经走了这么远，为什么反而在这时候站不稳了？那人仿佛完全没有差距到他的趔趄般，说道：“过来。”

“不要！”

爱德华当然没有遵从的打算。可他不知道为什么，那语言在发出的瞬间和他体内深处的什么产生了共鸣，一种不可违抗的力量控制住他——让他无法后退。

男人再次开口时，他的声音中多了命令的口吻。“_过来_。”

爱德华颤抖了一下，那种无形的力又捉住了他，控制着他，不惜将想要逃跑的猎物的双腿折伤，也要将其拖入陷阱中，再残忍地收起猎网。

无论他怎样挣扎，怎样努力移动，都无法在这异常的控制中再后退一步。

该死。

冷汗从额角渗出，小腿的痉挛没有停止，抗拒命令的每一秒都形同煎熬。无限震惊和愤怒占据了爱德华的脑海，但他无法抗拒地，在疼痛的意识中——违背本心，向男人迈出了脚步。

该死，该死！

每走一步，他便感觉理智崩裂了一分。尊严变成了易碎的东西，而男人轻而易举又漠不关心地重击着，毁坏着它。

“为什么？_你他妈_做了什么？！”

漂亮的金瞳燃起了前所未有的怒火，他攥紧的拳用力到快要出血。除了伤害自己，什么都改变不了。

“第二次。”罗伊不惧于直面他的瞪视，依旧平静。

“我答应你在安装机械铠后，告诉你契约的细节。像是强制你遵从的命令，也是它能做到的小伎俩之一。”他说停下的时候，控制他的力量便随之消失。“当然，除非迫不得已，我不会轻易对你使用它。”

迫不得已。强制服从。原来如此，爱德华在心里冷笑着，尽管他早已疲惫不堪，用尽全力才没有栽倒。“噢，这就是你说的‘_迫不得已_’么？”

只是为了逼他走来。

只是为了逼他服从。

只是为了……这么小的事情！

罗伊笑了一下，黑暗让他的表情显得模糊，“我的本意不是逼迫……”

“如果，”爱德华打断道。“你觉得那操蛋的契约什么都做到，如果你觉得就凭一句话就能让他人对你俯首听令，或者你以为能从单单外表就能评判一个人的弱小，”他一连串地说完，吞咽了一下，从喉咙深处发出了咆哮声，“你就错了，_虐·待·狂混蛋_！！”

尊严确实是易碎品；

可惜他一直是越挫越勇的类型。

爱德华双手合十，然后完全出自本能地，快速击向面前的雪地。

刚画好的炼成阵发出刺眼的光芒。

炼金术的启动需要血液，但或许是他的意念过于强烈的程度，在手掌触碰到阵式的瞬间便感知到了熟悉的能量波动，它如同爆裂的炸弹般崩开，又似飓风般将周围的万物卷进毁灭性的混沌中。

他发动了它，第一次出于攻击的目的。

巨大的冰锥破雪而出，尖锐的锥顶穿透了风，凌冽而迅猛地向罗伊刺去。

嘭！

飞散的冰渣掀起雪沫，霎时将男人的身影笼罩。那足以穿透肉体的武器即将触碰到他，下一个瞬间，火光乍现，冰锥在剧烈的爆炸声中被炸开。

爆炸的残骸——冰晶就同无数灰尘一般，在他眼前轻易地飘落碎裂了。

坚决、果断。就好像点燃那栋房子，好像杀死那发狂的吸血鬼，罗伊·马斯坦没有丝毫的犹豫。就算他刺去的不是冰锥，而是飞剑，甚至射出子弹，想必结果都会是一样，被淹没在坚不可摧的火焰保护罩中。

——实力的差距太过悬殊了。

爱德华几乎是悲哀地意识到，但这并没有阻止他的攻击。冰锥被逐个精准地击破，它们中没有任何一个能甚至触到男人的衣角。

罗伊在崩裂纷散的碎片中向他走来，步伐笃定，目光冰冷。

只差一步之遥时爱德华动摇了，冷意顺着他的脊梁攀登上来，他在原地僵了一下，依然维持着合掌的姿势，准备击向地面——

那只戴白手套的手捉住了他。大腿重重挨了一下，紧接着就是一阵天旋地转。

撞击，栽倒。

甚至没有给爱德华反应的时间。

罗伊将他狠狠压在地上，用手钳制他的双臂，不给他合掌炼成的机会，同时用膝盖抵住他的腿，杜绝了任何挣扎的可能。

“混蛋……放开我！”

如果在这里退缩，就永远都不能反击了——这个认知让爱德华吼叫起来，用力蹬着腿，在雪地上砸起一片片雪花。可对方只是像对待只有表面龇着牙的凶狠小兽一般，挪动膝盖，扼制住他乱蹬的腿，并利用自身重量将他压得更紧、更死。

尽管有雪缓冲，罗伊使用的力道却越来越大，直到他的手腕被抓出红痕。

比起疼痛，这被完全控制的姿势带来的更多的是愤怒，和羞辱。他喘息着，发出一连串破碎的咒骂，在看到那双黑瞳时怔了一下，不可避免地被那种冷冽的寒意所震慑。

差一点，爱德华就要以为自己会被杀死了。

可是等待他的却是一声干笑。

“你比我想象中的难以调教多了，爱德华·艾尔利克，”男人扬起嘴角。尽管他的杀意正在逐步淡去，那嘲讽的笑容仍分毫不减，“幸亏你还记得反击的方式。”

“放开我。”

爱德华无力地挣扎了一下——没有用，因为压住他的男人毫不动弹。他对现状充满警惕却又无可奈何，因为这狗日的混蛋实在太他妈重了！！

“如果我松开你，”罗伊的声音放轻了一些，并因此显露出罕见的柔和，“你只会继续攻击，而非认真听我说话。”他顿了顿，再次强调：“这是迫不得已。”

“滚！我可去你妈的吧！混蛋给我放开——”

“闭嘴。”

或许是失去了耐心，下一句话变成了命令式。他的叫喊被尽数封在喉中，无论怎样谩骂都发不出对应的音节，只有“唔唔”的声音。爱德华最终把脸憋得通红，才放弃地死死咬住嘴唇。

“真是难得的安静，”罗伊感慨道，忽略了那双冒火的金瞳。“这样不好吗？”他缓缓地呼出一口气，然后松了一些膝上的力，让他的痛感稍微缓和。“我也不想对孩子太残酷，前提是你在遵守礼节的同时，对我表现出基本的尊重。”

“……”

“一，对上司说‘混蛋’是失礼的。我这里的规矩是脏话禁止。”

“……”混蛋！你听到没，混蛋！！

“二，贸然攻击上层长官的后果。如果你碰到的不是我，现在躺在这里的已经是一具尸体了。”

恐吓？

在血契命令下的爱德华发不出声音，但还是能让眼神凶狠看起来仿佛要杀人一般。

“三，”罗伊停顿了一下，直直对上了他的眼睛，“如果你继续用这种看仇人一样的目光看我，那么禁言口令永远都不会解开，我也不会松开你。……直到你无谓的反抗心消失之前，我们可以就这样呆着，等一整夜；等你的机械铠在冰雪中完全失灵，等你放弃；在这段时间里，我甚至无需动手便能一直折磨你……不至于留下伤痕，但又让人生不如死的折磨。”他俯身凑到少年耳旁说道。“我保证我会享受的，爱德华。”

少年轻颤了一下，在看到那契约已经有了让人强制服从命令的能力后，他宁可相信这并不单单是一句威胁。但是强烈的自尊并不允许他在这时示弱，所以爱德华只是错开了头——一种别扭的防御性姿态。

“仇恨和冲动改变不了任何事。”罗伊捏住他的下颌，强硬地扭转，逼迫他正视他。“尤其是在你弱小又无力反抗的时候。并非像懦夫一样逃跑，而是懂得变通，为自己和他人都留一些余地。”他收回了手，然后在爱德华惊讶的注目中脱去了手套。“这是我要教你的处世之道，在你……成为我的契约者之后。”

先是右边，再是左边。褪去手套后是一双修长的手，白皙得近乎苍白，像是从未见过阳光。

爱德华想趁机将他推开，可接下来发生的事让他完全凝固了。

气味——和那时相同的气味，却又是不同的。浓郁而香醇，具备着无法抵抗的诱惑力，美妙得让他忘却其他所有的事情。

那种芳香随着罗伊将手伸来而更加强烈，这让他不由回忆起契约之夜的情景。

“_喝下去_”。彼时的他厌恶于这强迫的命令，却依然为了生存而不得不服从；此刻，情况不同了。

特别是当罗伊用拇指轻轻按住他的唇时。

微凉，却又炙热的触感从他的心中窜升起来。没有任何时刻能让他更好地意识到在数天断食后的难忍空腹感，胃部因为_饥饿_剧烈痉挛，疼痛化作的渴求将他残存的理智吞噬殆尽。

_ 想要，我想要...... _

隐隐能看见淡青色的血管，听见鲜血在皮下潺潺流动的声音。那摄人心魂的气味更让他大脑充血，加剧嗜血的渴望。

想要撕咬，用牙齿刺破那层皮肉，让甘美的液体落入口中；想要酣饮，将它们尽数吞下。如果这样饥饿就能停止，如果，这样他就不用再受到这种生不如死的折磨。他想要……

不断涌出的唾液溢满了口腔，在它们流出之前，爱德华向近在咫尺的甘美张开嘴，可就在能咬上去前，罗伊就将手抽开了。

他似乎能够自如收放这种气味。在离开爱德华的同时，所有的清香也随即消失。一切戛然而止得极为突然，他急促呼吸着，甚至还没从飙升的肾上腺素中缓和过来就被震惊情绪淹没了。

吸血，刚才我竟然想要吸血。这不可能。他想，_这不可能_。

罗伊的表情变幻莫测，最终还是停留在一个淡淡的微笑上。满意？满足？无论那是什么含义，他都只有不详的预感。这种不详，在他用左手触摸自己张开的嘴唇时到达巅峰。尖锐的触感，代替原本虎牙诞生出的是两根细长、锋利的獠牙，它们强烈的存在感带给他的除了荒谬，就是惊恐。

因为那绝非人类的牙齿，而是野兽。在袭击他的那个血族发狂之时，他曾见过相似的东西。比这更可怕的是，这一次，尽管慢慢缩回原样，它们确实生长在那里——生长在他的口中。

“顺便一提，”罗伊对上那双艳丽的眼眸，静静观察着它们如何黯淡下去，变回原本浓烈的金色。“你的眼睛刚才也变红了。鲜血般的红色，”他重复了一遍。“没什么稀奇的，我们的本能被血腥味激发时就会变成这样。距离越近，浓度越高，渴望就会更剧烈、难以控制。而就像你刚才亲身感知的一样，契约，只可能加剧这种反应。”

_ 你在说些什么？ _

“这只是一次演示。为了不让你失控，我平常会刻意压制它的气味。”罗伊细致地戴好手套，皮革的触感经过他的下颚，“至少，不会让它影响你执行任务。”

_ 这混蛋在说什么？ _

“你看起来很惊讶。”他说，“我以为你早就发现了……”紧接着是一个意味深长的笑容。“在受了那种伤势后，区区人类是无法活下去的。而且，普通的契约又怎么会需要互相饮下鲜血呢？刚才甚至在不食用血液的情况下也成功炼成了。”

他的话让爱德华的心急速沉下去。

“所以其实是这样吧。你早就知道它意味着什么，对发生在自己身上的变故再清楚不过，却刻意地忽略它们、否认它们，就像见到我时不肯正视自己的残疾一样，拒绝承认。为了逃避现实，甚至不惜对我采用这种敌视的态度。现在我正想告诉你这是不可取的。你可以逃避下去——**但我会逼你面对，**在契约成立、转化正式完成的现在。”

罗伊沉吟了一下：“欢迎来到血族的世界，爱德华。”

他的话对爱德华来说，无疑是晴天霹雳。他想过所有的可能，知道自己不该那么天真，可直到完完整整地听到这个事实前却不愿相信它，忽略着、逃避着，拒绝承认它。

好像这样，现实就会变为虚幻的梦境一般。

自那一夜起，还只是过去了三天而已。

他颤抖起来，无法接受这个残酷的事实。那是远比残疾和男人本身，更让人恐惧的噩耗。

所有异常都有了解释。骤然来袭的寒意，失温的肌肤；数天没有进食却不会感到饥饿的缘由；

逐渐退化、直至完全丧失的味觉；

以及，对血液的渴求……

人类是不会渴求这种东西的。他们无法闻见它的香味，不会因为本能而失去理智。

更不会生出兽类的獠牙——为了刺破血管吞饮那种甘甜。

_转化已经成立的现在_，他说。事情再清楚不过了。

地面下坠，深渊张开了血盆大口，让他落到更深处。黑暗、寂寥、无人。唯有悬挂在夜空上的那轮圆月发着光，可它也异化出了一种血红，那不符常识的诡异颜色刺痛了他，可罗伊的视线牢牢锁住了他，将他定在原地，无法动弹。

“这意味着，”爱德华不知道是不是他的错觉，在认真之外，那种凝视里还带着一种绵延的情愫，层层叠叠地抚慰又惩罚着他内心懦弱的部分。“契约已经成立了。意味着你会属于我。意味着——”罗伊说，“我们的命运被沉重、却坚不可摧的锁链捆绑在一起，从血液、身体，到灵魂。说它是诅咒也好，祝福也罢，我们都逃不开这种联系了。”

难以言明的情绪随着悲哀，由他的心底蔓生起来。

_我们_，罗伊两次说起这个词，好像这种奇妙的连接是真实存在、不可打破的。但他仿佛受到了嘲笑一般，脸色更加苍白。

“对于有漫长生命的我们来说，人类本来是负担。因为他们总会先一步老去，死去，所以自然不该产生太多瓜葛。你不一样。你是特殊的，甚至在契约前就有使用炼金术的力量，只是……”如漆的眼眸闪烁了一下，“一日生存着，一日就无法停止渴望鲜血。就算你_**曾是**人类_也一样。”

……曾是人类。罗伊陈述的事实让他惊恐地想到一件事。

像是入了魔般，缓慢地，他抬起左手，压在自己的胸口上。

原本是最靠近心脏的位置，此刻却听不到任何声响。无论怎样如何感知都是一片死寂。

没有心跳。

爱德华的面庞血色尽失。他再也无法说服自己，任何辩解，这确凿的证据下都是苍白的、无力的。震惊让他倒抽了口气，急促呼吸起来。然而不管情绪多么无法控制，胸腔里的那颗心也不会跳动了——那是，拥有永生的吸血鬼所不需要的器官。

罗伊将他的动作收入眼中，“原本在那一夜……”他继续说了下去。

“袭击你们的D级，就是被炼成阵的血的气味引来的。”他说，另一个事实。“明知危险却依旧尝试，甚至，不负责任地带上了家人……”刻意刺激着他并加重了语气，“我没说错吧，这终归是你自己犯的错，应受的惩罚——理所当然。就算那只杂种没出现，禁忌炼成的反噬也足以让你们丧命。这样的结局可能已经算好了。”

好？爱德华想从那不可读的表情中捕捉到讽刺。他一定是在讽刺吧，讽刺他们的大胆、天真，讽刺他们的失败和不幸。

“虽然不再是人类，但是_我们_……”月光洒下的淡色阴影中，罗伊似乎笑了一下。“比人类拥有更多特权。可能这些你都知道了：血族不用进食，不用睡眠，拥有强大的再生能力，受了重伤也不会死。漫长的生命，足以让我们慢慢享受人类一辈子都得不到的东西，不论是金钱、名望，还是权力……”

“甚至，”冰凉的指腹划过他下颚的弧线，他似乎在打量着他的脸，轻轻卷起一缕金发，笑意渐浓，“凭这幅漂亮的脸蛋，想必会有数不胜数的女人迷上你吧。我倒不在意下人的私生活。到时候，无论你把她们当做爱人还是食物，我不会阻止你。”

“毕竟我们站在远超过人类的高处，”他说。“除了必须摄取鲜血之外，早已是进化完全的存在了。这难道不是很好吗？——爱德华，你可以说话了。”

他解开了命令。

再去看少年时却看到了发红的眼角。

紧接着，竟是一声微小的、压抑的啜泣。

罗伊惊讶地发现，豆大的泪珠像是决堤的潮水，从金色的眼眸中不断涌出。少年的啜泣逐渐变成了无法自抑的呜咽。

“不好。”爱德华说，“一点也不好！不好！”他突然吼道，疯狂挣扎起来。

他在罗伊放开的瞬间弹跳起来，背过身去，然后用手背用力擦起了脸，想抹消脆弱的罪证。可罗伊已经看到了，他盯着他，有一瞬间出现了失措。他好像才意识到自己面前的少年，还是个十二岁的孩子，而被他挑破的真相，于他而言是多么的残酷。

愕然，内疚，同情——他将这些感情狠狠掩藏在冷酷中，直到那孩子的动作停了，才重新拾起尚未结束的话题。

“我说过，契约是不可逆转的。”

“……”

爱德华背对他坐着，沉默着。他的面颊上残留着未干的泪痕，幸好在黑暗的保护中不甚清晰。他的身体因为羞愤而僵硬，不敢相信自己刚刚做了什么。让最讨厌的人，看到了最落魄的模样。可是，比起自尊心的打击，精神上的疼痛更为深远。

在特丽莎故去时，在阿尔要被袭击时，甚至，在看到自己缺失的手脚时，疼痛都没有来得这样剧烈。他总能让大部分痛苦变得短暂而朦胧，却对现在这个无能为力；它太过深刻了。

唯有失去，他才意识到自己曾经拥有的人类身份。一个能让他和母亲、和弟弟站在同一平面上的身份。然而——它被夺走了。

也被夺走了。

永生？他不想要这种东西，一点都不想。他什么都不要。如果，能够家人们普通地生活在一起，在平静的科塞布尔生活下去……

只要这样，便足够了。

“我……”爱德华吞下最后一声泣音，确定自己的声音是平稳的，没有颤抖着，才缓缓开口，“不能回家吗？”

“你会加入军队，成为我的下属，向国家效忠。”

“……如果我说不呢？”

“你知道的，你没有选择的权力。”罗伊依然是叙述事实的语气。或许正因如此，才格外伤人，“我保证不会把你当做工具，但你只能服从于我。”

“……”

罗伊打量着他，一种冷漠的审视目光。“你的表情好像在问，‘那我该怎样活下去呢？’”

与其选择没有自由、生不如死的生活，选择死亡，会不会来得更轻松些？“这样吧，让我给你第二次选择的机会。”或许是他的黯然让男人改变了想法，他将手轻轻搁在他的肩上，充满威慑力地开口，“对于拥有强大自我再生能力的血族，如果无法在瞬间让他们灰飞烟灭的话，就无法杀死他们。但是，我的炼金术是‘焰’。”

他的指尖倏然燃起一抹火花。“如你所见，”火光摇曳着，变得更为明亮，“在能够控制温度和温度的情况下，我能用它轻易地杀死他们——吸血鬼们。包括你，爱德华。”隔着半尺的距离，他依然能感受到它烫人的热。“这是你选择的道路，但如果这条路太痛苦，而你又确实失去了活下去的欲望……”他的话伴随少年微颤的身躯而终止，“我也可以成全你。”

“！”

“当然，还有另一种方式。”

爱德华有一种坠入黑暗的感觉。男人指尖的火光“嚓”地熄灭了，他的手顺势从他的肩膀挪移上去，停在侧颈的位置。“你或许不知道自己的血液时什么味道，让我来告诉你吧？”

带着温热的吐息划过他的耳旁，蛊惑的、仿佛来自恶魔的低语。

“比我见过的任何人都要甜美、香醇。控制得当的话，被吸食的过程你都不会产生任何痛苦，甚至会因此快乐。快感远比烧伤要容易忍耐，是吧？若你如此期望着死亡，我很乐意——”

话音落下时，他对着颈动脉压下去，吞没爱德华的是强烈的杀意。

✞✟

话筒对面传来短促的吸气声，惊讶、难以置信、愤怒、松了口气……听到这番话的马斯·休斯的心情可谓五味杂陈。他对老朋友的大胆早有认识，却猜不到在上校大人在短短出行的几天间不但经历了这些，还实施了那种被法典禁止的事。

和艾尔利克兄弟准备尝试的人体炼成相比，初拥甚至更为严重的禁忌。尽力维持平稳的他确认地重复：“你和他……进行了初拥？”

“我们成功了。”罗伊将重心换到另一只脚上，靠在粗糙的树干上。他的语气不知是庆幸还是疲惫，“尽管他的一只手脚分别没有保住，我已经去拉修巴雷找来技师，为他装上机械铠。”

“……”

沉默，极为漫长的。

“除了你，我实在想不出谁能做出这等疯狂的事。”马斯并不在感慨，他的话中满是责备——罗伊听得出来。面对伊修巴尔的熊熊大火中，面对刚刚手刃了一座城的无辜市民的他，这个男人也仅仅是站着，对他露出迷茫又确实关切的笑容。身为杀人者的罗伊没有任何辩解的余地，但这一次，他在事实上应该是救人者才对。“杀了D级，又……亲自制造出了一个新的。”

噢，这种说法也没有错。可不知为何这种批判的说法反而激起了他的反叛心——他本不是那样幼稚的、喜好站在道德至高地为自己辩驳的人。“我毫无办法。”

“万一那孩子真的是霍恩海姆的后代，”他说，“我必须让他活下……”

“你清楚你自己做了什么，罗伊。”

“……”

“不必向我辩解。这和出身、霍恩海姆什么的根本没有关系，”马斯的话语让他小小僵硬了一下，好像内心某处被针戳了一下，隐隐作痛。“你该认错的人不是我，是他。”

如果他早点赶到……

_如果我早点赶到_，那对兄弟依然会进行人体炼成——接着，同样甚至更为惨痛的悲剧照样会发生。罗伊想，知道自己又在下意识地辩解。他刻意提起霍恩海姆，提起在那种处境中自己的无能为力，并不单单只想求得挚友的谅解，也想让心中的负罪感稍微轻缓——直到他发现两件事都没有发生。马斯·休斯还是那个正直的马斯·休斯，永远不会纵容他的错误。

那么借口就毫无意义。罗伊叹了口气。

“我打算让他参军。”这个决定做出得格外艰难。“成为我的下属，最好是能够成功考取国家炼金术师资格证。我会力所能及地让他留在我身边。训练他，”他说。“保护他。”

如果休斯能隔着话筒读出罗伊的内心，就能听到那情不自禁的喃喃：休斯，你看——我不是什么都没有考虑。我也在认真地做着决定，为自己、为爱德华·艾尔利克。

“如果这样保护不了他，”马斯的口吻是严肃、乃至严厉的。“或者他拒绝呢？”

“我会让他愿意的。这是生存的代价，”他说。

如果爱德华是他的下属，军队就不敢轻易动他；

成为国家炼金术师，就能在种种便利外，获得身份的保障；

留在他身边，便最大程度地避免了失控。罗伊想不到比这些更好的方法了——尽管他付出的代价亦是永远。

但马斯却毫不留情地指出了：“你擅自为他安排了一条路，以保护的名义，罗伊。你想过这对他意味着什么吗？同时作为D级杂种，又要从军，你会将他拖进地……”

“他早就见过地狱了。”罗伊打断了他。

他不知道他们为谁而人体炼成，却能从那手臂上纵横的伤痕和血痂中，感受到一种非同寻常的执着和决意。若是他，说不定就能够承受这些，他想。“是的，就算不是地狱，至少也是一条布满荆棘之路。要么他能披荆斩棘，要么进退两难，落得鲜血淋漓的下场。”

D级是最低级，众所周知。

无论身份、地位还是权力，都是最下等，被血族排斥，又被人类憎恨。一旦缺少了饲主的血液就会狂暴化，因此被两族所赶尽杀绝。不但作为杂种，还要成为军队的狗，这种命运确实不一定比死亡来得幸运。

“我来承担那个后果吧，”罗伊接着说。“那孩子恨我也没关系。”_我倒宁可他恨我。_他想。毕竟，还是被人憎恨的感觉来得习惯些。

✞✟

他见过太多这样的眼神了，大多数都是临死前悲怆的、绝望的，和对于强者本能的恐惧，又充满着对生的欲求。第一次见到那孩子时，那鎏金的双目也是这样燃烧着，灿烂又热烈。

他对身不由己的滋味再清楚不过，更清楚在极端情况下，陷入迷茫、丧失理智的人们，可那孩子在经历这些以后依然有着这样的眼睛——宁折不弯的坚定与执拗。

它或许是触动了他。让他产生了一种“不论经历什么，他都能勇往直前”的错觉。所以，代替死亡，他为他选择了一条坎坷百倍的道路，希望能看到一些不同，由绝境爆发出来、震颤人心的力量，一些沾染鲜血却显出异常的凄美的故事。可是，这种感觉终究是错的，因为他又眼睁睁地看到了他的泪水，和那双逐渐黯淡下去、直至失去希望的眼眸。失去光泽的金子变为一片被抽走养分的沙漠，干涸、荒芜。

_如果现在杀了他，恐怕也不会遭到反抗吧_，他想。

少年还未亲口说出“不想活下去”这种话。可他丧失的求生欲，却让罗伊全然丧失了杀戮的兴致，甚至没来由地感到焦躁。极度焦躁。

他明白不能在一个孩子身上渴求太多，可若非连自己的身份都无法接受，便和丧失斗志的逃兵无异。他要如何引导这样的人？

或许他的决定是错的，罗伊望着那几乎崩溃的少年想。就算是霍恩海姆的孩子，也无法经受这样的打击。或许打从一开始，更好的选择就是……

啪！

陷入沉思中的他，在右手被拍开时没有第一时间反应过来。

再回过神时，已经对上了爱德华的视线。

“……活下去。”沙哑得不成音的轻语，然后逐渐增强，“我想活下去。但是，告诉我阿尔为什么会被送去中央！”他吼了起来。似乎是想抓住他的衣领，但是在意识到男人有能力杀死自己的瞬间，又颤抖着收回。“如果阿尔……我弟弟有什么三长两短，我到死都不会原谅你！也不可能服从你这混蛋的命令！我只会诅咒你……恶魔。我会诅咒你一辈子。”他恶狠狠地说道，用金灿灿的双眼瞪视他，这回没有再退缩。

被如此咒骂，罗伊却忍不住轻笑起来。恶毒的言语动摇不了他，被憎恨的情形早在计划之中。比任何事物都让他高兴的，是爱德华眼中重燃的希望之火——不论是憎恶也好，愤怒也罢，都被迷茫无助强得多。它们为少年涂抹上一笔浓烈的色彩，如同初次般再次触动了他，抚慰着本来冰冷的心。

“阿尔冯斯·艾尔利克被送走，是因为血族的秘密不能被普通人类知道。”再次开口时，焦躁感已经消弭，取而代之的是他没有表露出的一种轻松。“中央的人会负责清理掉他的记忆。”他扫了快要失控的少年一眼，继续说道：“别担心——不会造成任何伤害，只是会让他将那晚的事情遗忘罢了。你也不想让他有那种痛苦的回忆吧？”

爱德华看起来像是松了口气，但不能完全接受这番话。“不会造成任何伤害？”他半信半疑地重复着，瞪着他。“真的吗？那之后呢？”

“……”

他的沉默显然让少年极为不安，“你说啊！”

“我只能告诉你这些了，爱德华。他不会受到伤害——这是我能做出的唯一的保证。”

“我要见他。让我见他！谁知道你这混蛋说得是不是真话，我必须亲眼确认他没事！亲口向他道歉，为我做的所有事！抱着他，然后、然后……”或许是想到了什么，他一瞬间从激动的状态中抽离出来，又露出了那种受伤的小兽般的眼神。

罗伊的内心微微刺痛了一下，尽管他的表情是不变的冷酷。他不能表现出同情，哪怕是一点。

_ 我不能回家吗？ _

_ 你会加入军队，成为我的下属，向国家效忠。 _

他沉吟了很久，一边思索，一边将无畏的思绪压入心底。“我会带你走……”

_ 你擅自为他安排了一条路，以保护的名义，罗伊。你会将他拖进地狱。 _

_ 你保护不了他—— _

闭嘴，休斯。这是我的事，我的选择。

他的视线重新落在爱德华身上时，变得暗淡了些。“你不信任我，这是当然的。所以这不是命令，而是交易，”他说，选择着措辞。“那起事件可能让你的弟弟立足于危险的境地。我会保护他的安全，在情况允许时，带你去见他——”爱德华的眼眸闪烁起希望。可下一秒，他又将它们统统打破，“作为交换的，是**你**。我已经在让步了，爱德华。”

“我需要下属，也需要能利用的筹码和棋子。我需要你尽可能地听话——偶尔的失礼就算了。但是，我非常需要你的服从。”

_这他妈就是命令。_罗伊能从那扭曲的面容后读出孩子的心声，可他并不在意。只要能达到目的，他不惜牺牲这些微不足道的形象。

尽管极度愤怒，爱德华还是在动脑思考了这个提案。

“我要如何相信你？只要见不到阿尔，我就确认不了他的安全。而你却能一直利用我为你这混蛋做事。”他说，“这不公平。”

“首先，不论你答应无否都要为我做事。再者，”罗伊无视了那快要变成口头禅的蔑称，“如果你同意，阿尔冯斯面临的风险就可能会降低。你不同意，可能一辈子都见不到他了。”他微笑了一下。

爱德华果然火冒三丈，表情变了又变，似乎找不到更恶毒的脏字了，大吼道：“龌龊！变态！你、你这该死的混蛋只是在用阿尔的事威胁……”

罗伊一副“就算是威胁又怎样”的表情。“想好了？”

“我要你保证。”

“我已经保证过了，”他带着笑意说。“难道你要我在雪地上写下血书才能满足？”

“……”这就明显是调侃了。但是，话都说到这份上，爱德华无法再反驳。他捏紧了机械铠，钢铁碰撞时发出清脆的咯嗒声。

“好，我答应你。但……”

“没有‘但’。既然你同意参军，我们天亮就出发。在那之前，”罗伊说道，“我们还有一个战斗训练要做——别露出那种表情，这可是命令。”

爱德华的机械腿重重跺在雪地上，低沉地吼：“我想杀了你。”

“来吧，我祝福你。”

罗伊说，意外地发现了一种与少年的正确相处方式。与一味的强压不同，偶尔来自激将法的催化还是必要的。这孩子对于自己的恨意也可以在日常训练中利用，如果他是越战越勇的类型。他伸出右手，啪地点燃一抹火焰。“你最开始用冰的那招，不会已经使不出来了吧？”

疼痛的教训会使人成长。如果想要改变命运，就不能放弃成长的每个机会。

他用火焰击碎了冰锥，感受到相较于从前有些微弱的力量，却甘之如饴地勾起嘴角。我希望你向前走去。

_向着未来_。不要后悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1）血契有控制的功能，控制强度会被本人意愿所影响，但几乎是不可动摇的。（变态设定1  
2）罗伊的血是青草的味道（草）。我知道不太明显，也想过别的（玫瑰，牛奶（？））但那样有点奇怪。总之ed闻了会控制不住（变态设定2  
3）写下来的佐比大纲里的白多了，删掉了n多羞辱逼迫等调教剧情，删掉了ed趔趄那里，命令他跪着爬过去那一段（变态剧情3  
为了留下比较正常的印象，都删了，咳。


	13. 旅行的开始（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 明明他才是那个胆小鬼。

通往中央的旅途格外漫长，正因无事可做，爱德华更是不耐。

窗外的景致不断变化着。乡村如同一副艳丽的油画，晨曦让翠绿与深蓝交融于一体。伴随着时间流逝，这幅油画增添了大量的灰褐色。消失的田野，和开始出现的钢筋结构建筑打扮，恰恰意味着他们正在驶向更繁华、热闹的城市——远离科塞布尔，他的故乡。

爱德华一点都开心不起来。尽管这是他第一次乘上火车，第一次真正意义上地，踏上旅程。陌生的风景、封闭的车厢，和喷气产生的巨大噪音都是那样令人烦躁。这群想要进城的乘客们——坐在靠窗的位置，他从座位的缝隙中窥见——梳着过度规整的发型，身上的衣服也比他熟悉的远为时尚、讲究，风衣的纽扣系到了领结，每一个皱褶都被严格地烫平。从他们身上感觉不到平静和散漫，只有一种硬邦邦的、死板的拘谨。这些人仿佛随时都绷紧了神经，为他所不知的生活重压着。_中央的生活。_

若不是身旁人的存在时刻提醒他的处境，爱德华准会砸破这玻璃，然后从车窗跳下去，逃离这里。将双手抱在胸前，爱德华抬头瞄了一眼天花板，却用余光悄悄观察他的侧影。散乱的黑发，清晰、锋锐的棱角。代替深蓝色的军服，在天亮前出发时，罗伊就已经换上了一件米色的衬衫，外加藏青色的格子西装。不算休闲，但是足以随时淹没在人群中的穿着。就算如此，他周身散发出的空气依然具备着某种无形的威慑力，让爱德华不知不觉地坐直了些。

_我才不怕这混蛋。_他将手抱得更紧了些，撇开头望向窗外。

爱德华将他的不安归咎于自身：因为他受不了火车行驶的噪音，因为他无事可干，因为他刚刚经历的、被扭转成另一个种族的重大变故……而非罗伊、这趟旅行，或者列车抵达的终点。

视野再次被陌生的街景所充斥，可他的注意力却无法从那该死的家伙身上移开。罗伊，中央军的罗伊·马斯坦上校，救了他又差点杀了他的血族，把他当做工具、用阿尔的生命来威胁，逼迫他服从的变态控制狂，他恨得想杀死的男人。

罗伊的侧脸是平静的、沉着的。他看起来人畜无害。血族都是这种表里不一的存在么？

爱德华不是能静下心来的人，长久的安静让他坐立不安。对于他们将要到达的地方，对于马斯坦上校本人，他都抱有太多疑问。可这些疑问却没有资格问出口……支起右手托腮，他的记忆回到了前一天的夜晚。

红月映照着发出银光的雪地。他踉跄着后退，直到靴子陷进雪中，才勉强维持住了平衡。

罗伊却向前走去，慢慢向他靠近，“就凭这种半吊子的攻击，就想杀死我么？=”

爱德华收起狼狈的表情，狠狠瞪过去——男人的嘲讽刺痛了他，同时又激发出他心中无尽的战斗欲。他慢慢挑起一个挑衅的笑容：

“刚才我只是热身，现在开始才是正题呢。”

爱德华合上双掌，猛地拍击在雪地上。

巨大的冰块从地上钻出，像是刚被削过的锥子，尖锐的锥顶向罗伊刺去。

罗伊轻搓手指，在空气中点燃火焰，将飞来的冰块依次烧碎。

和刚才他们过招时相同的动作，火焰燃起的瞬间便引来了爆炸，灰黑的烟雾弥散开来，他的攻击已经被完全化解。烧毁的冰渣飞散在空中，映照着月光闪烁着水珠般的银白。

“再来！”爱德华吼道。他制造出了更多冰锥，这一次，不仅仅只从前方。罗伊后方的雪地，也被他炼成了锋利的武器，悄然瞄准着男人的要害，等待刺出的瞬间。

如果是罗伊，他不介意使用这种卑鄙的招式。

啪！

冰块分裂成碎冰，他将它们炼得锋利而细长。伴随他的合掌声，它们一齐从雪地钻出，像削尖的铁棍，又像脱弦的箭矢，从四面八方射向罗伊。

比起前面的攻击，这次的冰锥数量增加到了数十个。它们在地上连结，形成一张密密麻麻、没有缝隙的网，将罗伊如困兽般束缚于其中。

接二连三的，传来冰被炸毁的声音。

范围，强度，以及……_温度。_他没有忘记悲鸣中被烧得焦黑、又化成灰烬的吸血鬼。罗伊不但能自如地攻击复数远程目标，甚至能调整火焰的范围和温度。爱德华一边制造着无尽的冰锥，一边将男人堪称完美的防御收入眼中。

一旦有目标近身，就毫不犹豫地将其烧尽。

这样一来，不管爱德华炼出多少冰块，都无法触碰到男人分毫。他看起来不用做任何事，只是站在原地打响指，就足以维持着一层深红色不破的保护罩。

_ 毫无破绽。真他妈该死的毫无破绽！ _

他藏在罗伊身后的冰条刺出，可男人的后背仿佛长了眼睛，这潜藏的威胁一旦接近他，就被火焰完全包裹，接着，像蜡油般轻易地融化成水，滴在地上消散了。

“只能做到这种程度吗？”

罗伊的声音带着轻蔑，好像他所做的一切努力，包括这些不痛不痒的攻击，都只能制造出供对方练习瞄准的可笑的移动靶子。怒意将他的胸腔撑得胀痛，顺着额角流下的却是冷汗。大量分泌的肾上腺素让他的血液如同沸腾一般，发出警告的本能让他逃跑，可是爱德华不退反进。他竭力向前迈步，嘴角扯出了同样轻蔑的冷笑。

“看看你的头上吧。”

又是一番叫人应接不暇的攻击，罗伊虽慢了一拍，仍然完美地化解了它们。

盖住他的阴影越来越大，他惊讶地抬头，看到不知何时笼罩在自身头顶，像一片阴云般厚重的巨型冰块。_什么时候？！_

咚——轰！罗伊作出打响指的动作，准备在它坠落前将它整块炸毁。没有想到的是，未等火花窜出，巨型的冰便自行爆炸了。

碎冰在落下前变成了水珠。它们坠落时带来了短暂的降雨，大而密地浇在已经无处躲避的罗伊身上，濡湿了他的衣物，又融进那块白色的手套里。

罗伊明显变化的脸色让爱德华欣喜地捏紧了拳，嘴边的笑容扩大出得意的弧度。“果然你的火还是怕水的吧？”他说，看着罗伊冷静地甩下手套上的水珠，笑容逐渐淡下去。用带着杀意的低声念道：“混蛋。”

闻言，罗伊却勾起淡淡的笑意，尽管那看在爱德华眼中，是新一轮的挑衅方式。

“我打不败你，”他咬牙切齿地说，“但至少能封住你的炼金术。没了火焰，你只是个_无能_的混——”趁罗伊疏于防御，他举着拳头冲上前去，打算把他痛扁一遍。

嘭！又是爆炸。忽然弥散的烟雾让爱德华无法确认罗伊的位置，凭借直觉与对方身上特有的血的气味，他朝着一个方向狠狠挥拳。

下一秒，他的手臂被抓住。烟雾消散，男人的身型在月光中显现出来。他的黑发沾染了水迹，因而垂落下来，柔软地贴附在额上。那双眼睛却闪烁着硬质的、危险的光，捕捉着他脸上的慌乱。

“你犯了两个致命的错误。”他说，“一，在自己明显处在优势、和对方的体型相差较大时，却选择和我肉搏。”爱德华换了另一只拳挥去，也被他轻轻捉住。体型这个词让他恼羞成怒，而因为距离太近，不得不采取的仰视姿势也让他的表情愤怒到快要扭曲。

“二，”罗伊停顿了一下，继续冷静地说道，“明知敌人比你强大，你却专注于攻击、而非自保……”他的语气多了严厉的意思。爱德华张口要咒骂，罗伊却用更大的力抓住他。紧接着，他的腹部遭了一记猛击，那毫不留情的力度险些让他吐出鲜血。

“唔啊！咳——”

爱德华痛得弯下腰去。他的手臂被拉起，然后被甩出去，等反应过来时已经被重重摔在地上。

尽管有雪缓冲，他依旧被震得眼冒金星。等晕眩停止，他顺着黑色的皮靴向上望去，对上了一如那天在床上醒来时，相同的居高临下的俯视。

如果说刚刚罗伊的目光还是警示而严厉的，此时就全然是低于冰点的严寒。

“这要是在实战里，你已经死了。”

“血族不是不会死……”爱德华嗫嚅着，反驳道。他却不敢直视那对眼睛——因为恼怒？或是本能的恐惧。他竭力将注意力从被击中的小腹上转移开，掩饰着疼痛的表情。

_他生气了吗？_要打我吗？他悄悄观察着罗伊的神情，可意料之中的攻击没有降临。罗伊只是看着他，然后似乎轻叹了口气。

“罢了，”他说。“以攻击为幌，实际上对冰进行二次炼成，降下能够克制火焰的水——能够观察到这点并避开了硬碰硬的战斗，至少对于无法击败的敌人，你做得很好，爱德华。”

爱德华短暂地呆滞，几乎无法相信这是一句表扬。“你……”

“可惜还是太弱了。甚至连最基础的防御都不会，根本派不上用场。”罗伊说。那不含感情的语调让他的心微微颤抖，果然还是为了利用……下一秒，罗伊命令道：“站起来。”

他艰难地从地上爬起来，没有出声。

“你的机械铠不是钢质的吗？把它炼成锋利的刀，”罗伊说，他的目光落在爱德华的右手。“把我当成你的敌人，抱着真正的杀意冲上来。你不是恨我吗？”他指了指自己心脏的位置。“如果你能伤到我，在去中央的旅途里，我就给你向我发问的机会。”

又是交换。罗伊似乎能将一切作为筹码来操控，用不公的交换约束他的行为。尽管这在爱德华的意料之中，可他还是没理由地难过：就算问了，就能得到真正的答案么？

和罗伊一直说的一样，他别无选择。

……

战斗训练。那绝对算不上是什么愉快的经历。发动炼金术除了消耗代价，也大量阐释着他的精神力，在过度使用后会变得难以集中、头晕目眩。

更糟的是，他浑身都形同散架了一般，发出剧烈的酸痛感。罗伊没有下狠手，这是肯定的。就算没有经历这次训练，他也清楚这个男人的实力，以及他拥有的毋庸置疑、名不副实的上校军衔——在亚美斯特里斯国最强的中央军里。

爱德华无法击败他。事实上，在那几个小时里他都没有碰到他，无法突破火焰形成的屏障。

他将右拳炼出薄薄的钢刀，可是再拼命地挥击，无法近身也是毫无意义。就像是他发现罗伊的弱点是水，却对战斗无能为力一样。

“你应该想到更多去自保的，”罗伊将他撩倒在地上时说，爱德华觉得他制服自己确然像制服一个孩子般轻易。他从地上爬起来，却无数次面对着相同的结果，只能瘫在雪地上，仰视着那双深不可测的眼眸。“真正的敌人，不会像我一样对你手下留情。”话虽这么说，一想到这种训练也是为了培养出对罗伊而言好用的工具罢了，他就发自内心地抗拒。

喀啦、喀啦——车轮驶过铁轮的接缝，发出一串恼人的声响。车厢随着平缓的转角而微微震颤。

爱德华遥望着远方，思绪无目的地盘旋着。忽然，他感到一道目光落在自己身上。

“妈妈，这个大哥哥的右手——”

爱德华一僵。小女孩从他的座椅后探出头来，他抬头，对她友好地微笑了一下。

“看起来和我们的不一样，好像是金属的呢！”小女孩说。打扮优雅的妇人把她抱了下来，低声说道：“好了玛琳，安静点。”她向爱德华颔首，“对不起。”

“没关系，”爱德华说，知道她们没有恶意。而他也没有忽视那好奇的打量中，潜藏的微小惧意。

他拉了拉袖口，默默将机械的右手藏到更深处。_要不要戴上手套呢？_

“爱德华。”一直保持沉默的男人开口了。多数时候听不出情绪，可他的声音在总能让他联想起不好的事情。

“怎么？”

“到中央后，我带你去办理参军的手续。”罗伊说。“因为你还是未成年人，通过正当途径办理，可能会遇到一些麻烦。”

“是吗。”他还以为军队招收童子军不是件稀罕事了。毕竟近些年战争频发。

“所以要耍些小手段。军部里对年龄唯一没有要求的，是已经获得国家资格的炼金术师们。”罗伊说。考虑到周围的乘客，他刻意压低了声音。“一旦成为国家炼金术，不但能获得大量的研究经费、进入中央图书馆的许可，还能直接获得’少佐’的军衔。也就是说……”

“知道了，”爱德华粗暴地打断道。“但是，为什么一定要参军呢？”他将双手抱在胸前，“就算不是那什么炼金术，你还是能尽情利用我吧？”

罗伊被噎住的表情让他升起一阵莫名的快意，尽管前者很快调整了一下姿态，露出笑容。

“你离我近一些的话，会方便我控制很多。我怎么知道你会听话？”

“……切。”他咬了咬下唇。

“总之，我希望你能考取那个资格证，成为前所未有的……”罗伊强调道，“最年轻的炼金术师。以你的实力可以办到吧？”

“不能。”爱德华恹恹地说，扭过头去，“我没兴趣。”

“那我再问一遍——”

“好了，开玩笑的。像这种最初就没有拒绝余地的事，你以后都不要问我了，混蛋。”他让自己听起来尽可能是粗鲁的、不耐烦的，希望能以此驱散内心的恐惧。罗伊不会察觉这些，“只是万一我落选了——你也要遵守那个约定。”

“你弟弟？”罗伊停顿了一下，后背靠向椅背，直到完全贴在了上面。“我会的。”

“我只是需要你拼尽全……”他说，没有说完就被一段刺耳的电话铃打断。他在爱德华的注视中从西装内袋中摸出携带电话，接起：“中尉？我现在带着爱德华正在返回……”

他的声音戛然而止。爱德华听不见话筒对面的莉莎·霍克艾说了什么，却能看到随着谈话进行，罗伊的表情愈加严峻。

_ 发生了什么事吗？ _

罗伊竖起食指，做了个噤声的动作。

“爱德华，”他微微倾斜身体，在他耳边下达这个指令，“帮我尽可能多地观察周围，有没有看起来可疑的人？”

可疑？他通过座位到窗的空隙向后望去，车厢并不拥挤，大部分位置都空着。落座的人们，看起来没有特别引人注意的地方。

“找到了。”罗伊说，“戴着墨镜，穿绿色外套。”

“怎么了？”爱德华顺着缝隙悄悄向后望去，果真看到两个体型魁梧的男人，穿着相似的服装，用墨镜遮去面庞。如果不仔细观察，他们的存在并不显眼。可他发现这帮人不仅坐在后排，还有车厢的中部、前部，时不时东张西望，简直就像是在监视周围的乘客们一般。他们的手潜意识地扶在腰间，或许那里还拴着手枪。

从刚才起就沉闷到不自然的空气，此刻更流泄出一种不同寻常的危机感。爱德华听到罗伊叹了口气，颇有些无奈的意思，“没想到啊，偏偏是这趟旅行出了意外……”

“他们是谁？”那些大块头明显来意不善，爱德华警觉起来。

“当地的犯罪组织，这次估计是想劫持列车吧。”罗伊说。

劫持！？爱德华差点惊呼出声，幸亏他还有被监视的意识，还未说出口便捂住了嘴。罗伊的语气很淡，好像这只是件无足挂齿的小事。“大概率是想把全体乘客作为人质，和军方谈什么条件吧。”

“开什么玩笑，”爱德华低吼道，他的心一下子提了起来，“那必须阻止他们才——”

他话音未落，罗伊的目光扫了过来。他看着它们，突然生起一股无名的怒气，“那你打算怎么做？”

罗伊耸了耸肩。“如你所见，我没有穿军服，自然也不会被认出走狗的身份。他们应该会像挟持普通乘客一样挟持我吧？”

“我在问你，”爱德华一字一顿地问，怒火快要实体化了，“打算怎么做？”

“……”如果用目光就能杀人，罗伊此时一定千疮百孔了。可是不能，所以爱德华眼中的他，依然保持着那平静的态度。那种若无其事，几乎要把爱德华逼疯。许久，罗伊调侃道：“保护上司，难道不是你身为下属的职责么？”

_ 该死。 _

如果再不明白，他就是真正的傻逼了。

罗伊不打算出手。他根本不打算。他——现在，作为一名普通乘客的他，只会默默旁观这一切。

爱德华的大脑嗡地一声，仿佛被重锤敲击。忍耐着愤怒，他闭上眼睛，沉沉地呼吸了一下。

“军部的决定？”他问得很轻，“他们会保护人质吗？”

“那取决于他们的条件是什么。对方以这样多数目的人质作为要挟，退让也不是不可能的。因为我在这里，制服几个肇事者不算困难，”罗伊说。他停顿了一下，“问题是，哈库洛将军也在这辆车上。”

“那这个将军会被……”

“当做首要目标。他们会首先控制无线电、特等车厢，接下来就会轮到这里的乘客了。”罗伊说道，“我不想暴露身份，所以这个任务交给你完成。”

这个借口太烂了，可他一点都不在意爱德华火冒三丈的样子，继续说道：“你的任务只有唯一、也是最重要的一个：保护将军。我不管你用什么手段，制服——或杀死那些肇事者们。”罗伊看着他，勾了一下嘴角。“如果你成功了就给你奖励。”

“……人质呢？”比起奖励，他注意到的被罗伊有意忽略的东西。“那些乘客们会遭受危险，他们可都是无辜——”

“我说了，第一要务是保护将军。”罗伊说。他的声音好像在一瞬间就沉了下去，显露出一种无机质的冷酷。“人质的性命，不应该在你的考虑范围内。”

爱德华几乎就要揪起他的衣领，对那张欠扁的脸痛揍上去。与此同时也察觉到小女孩从后座探出头，好奇地打量着他们。看她的形态举止，倒不像是听见对话的模样，但他依然即刻就噤了声。

想必，普通的乘客还没有发觉。

叫做马斯坦的上校表示他不想出手，爱德华实在想不通那个混蛋怎么能凉薄到这种地步——虽然，也不是第一天知道了。对同族都没什么同理心的他，对身为异族的人类，又能有什么感情？

玛琳的视线再次落在他的手臂上时，爱德华深深吸了口气。他转过身去，“你看到了吧？”

小女孩水盈盈的眼睛瞪大了，像是从未目睹过类似的东西，她震惊地看着袖口撩开后，露出的银色机械臂。

“不是手，这是义肢。”爱德华说，很高兴她没有表现出胆怯——明明他才是那个胆小鬼。他轻咳了一下问：“很酷吧？”

“有点可怕。”玛琳想了想，犹豫地摸着小下巴，“又好像没有那么可怕……”

爱德华哈哈大笑。他收回左手，用机械的右手轻轻拍一下她的头。“乖，坐回去吧，要是这样摔倒了可会很痛的。”

好奇心得以满足的小女孩，总算听话地从椅子上蹲下来，年轻的妇女将她抱着回到座位上。

呼……爱德华吁了口气，选择性无视了身边人赞许的目光。_有那个功夫观察我，就快他妈给我出手阻止那些危险分子啊？！_

光是想到小女孩和自己不再是同类，他的心中某处就隐隐作痛着。

而这对母女，和全车被无辜牵连的乘客一样，都是人质。

“上校，”罗伊这大概是第一次被正儿八经地称呼，很快向他转过头来。“怎么？”

“我有两个问题。”顺着窗户，爱德华望向远方——再向前一段距离，列车就将驶向一座跨河大桥，对面的堤岸通向更为繁华的城镇，离中央近在咫尺了。“那些人会炼金术吗？”他问。

“都是普通人类，”罗伊答。他补充道：“若不是向你这样的’天才’，让普通人自学炼金术是不可能成功的。”

“第二个，”爱德华没有理会他的调侃，“如果吸血鬼被子弹击中了，也能自愈吧？”

“可以。不过如果是头部等要害会花费更多的时间。而且，”他深深地看了他一眼，“会非常痛。”

“那就没关系了。”爱德华笑道。要知道在所有代价里，这是他最能付得起的一种了。“让那帮狗娘养的尝尝钢铁拳头的味道吧。”


	14. 旅行的开始（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给予和夺取，他从不会只选择其一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.（本来不在计划中的）受到朋友鼓舞，本章有战损：）（说实话我已经不知道多严重算是严重了，没说就全按照重度处理吧）  
2\. 不想改了，就酱，一个月后再说吧

“如果像你说的，什么都能被拿来交换的话，”爱德华说，“我这也是帮你们军部搞定了一个麻烦。你要给我什么报酬？”

“还没开始就说这个？”罗伊转过头，饶有兴致地反问他，“你想要什么？钱，自由……或者说玩具？”他笑了一下。

爱德华气得直爆青筋：“你是对我的年龄有什么误解吧，混蛋？”

_没有啊，小孩子，_他有些逗乐地想。

“我会考虑的，”罗伊说。给予和夺取，他从不会只选择其一，“只要你足够听话。”

“……我会听话的。”爱德华从座位上站起来，这个举动几乎是即刻引来了墨衣人的注意。他吞咽了一下，低沉道：“反正你也只想要这个吧？那就帮我保护人质。帮我，我顾不上所有人。”

罗伊发现那只握紧的拳头微微颤动，不知是因为紧张还是恐惧。

“好，”他还在回忆着少年妥协时、那种近乎恳求的语气，过了会儿才缓缓说道：“我答应你。”

爱德华闻言，便头也不回地离开了。

✞✟

**列车头等舱**

只有一定等级的军官和国家炼金术师才能乘坐的独立车厢，位于列车的最前排。座椅铺盖着深红色的软垫，临近中午的暖阳从透明窗户外透进来，洒入平稳、没有颠簸的宽敞空间中。

男人舒适地向前挺了挺身。他的目光落在坐在对面的栗发女子，温柔地掠过几乎是扑倒在她怀里、因疲惫而沉沉睡去的两个孩子，弯起嘴角。

“玩得这么开心，肯定累坏了吧？”

“旅途能够一帆风顺可真是太好了，”在他身旁，穿着深蓝色军服的军人应和道，“哈库洛将军。”

男人正是哈库洛将军，在短暂出差到东部、探访当地形式后，和妻子一同乘车返回中央。他身穿便服，一副惬意的模样。

“我听说东方地区的形势不太稳定，不过应该还好吧，”军官说。

哈库洛将军点点头。

门外，一名负责把守的军人闻言嬉笑道：“上头的人真是太乐观了。”他向右边扭过头：“对了。”那孩子模样的青年回道：“是？”

“听说马斯坦上校也在这辆车上？”

“马斯坦……上校？”那孩子似乎迷茫地挠了挠头，“这些级别的大人物难道不应该都坐在上等厢吗？”

“谁知道呢，”军人摇了摇头，“那个人一直独来独往，对这种特权也是没什么兴致的模样。也不知该说是高尚还是散漫。”

在这里讨论军官吗？可以想象到，青年被他的大胆吓了一大跳。对方却笑着用指关节叩了一下门道：“没事，这破门连子弹都能防住，你害怕里面的人听到？”

“喔……”青年若有所思地用关节磕了磕那门，这才放心了。他放低声音道：“那个上校，我也没有接触过他。不过，关于他背地里传言倒是听过很多。”

“高高在上、漠视一切又心狠手辣，为了达到目的而不择手段。”他的语气中不禁带了鄙夷，“据说他曾用炼金术残忍地屠杀了上万人，真让人难以想象……怎么会有这么冷血的人？”

“毕竟杀的越多，才越可能成为人民崇尚的’英雄’吧，”另一人不无调侃地说。“本来，关于他_不是人类_的言论不就传得很广嘛。”

“哎哟，那他没坐过来可是万幸，”青年皱了皱鼻子，“反正这种杀人魔迟早会死在战场上，我们也就有更多的机会升职了。”他的声音听起来还有些兴奋。

“……嗤，”一声无法自抑的轻笑，却不是来自他身旁的年轻军人的，而是猫着身蹲在车厢外的金发少年。

炼金术开出的通道穿过墙，延伸到车厢的最前列，隐蔽地和墙壁融为一体。也是通过这里，爱德华“有幸”听到了这段对话。

“那家伙的风评，哈，”虽然也觉得没有多好，也没想到能差到这种地步。高尚和散漫——应该是高傲和傲慢吧。更没想到的是，连最低级的士兵都能像这样肆意议论长官，他要加入的军队，又会是怎样一副样子呢。

更为奇怪的是，罗伊说这辆车就快被劫持了。可不但是身边的军人，连身为目标的长官都像是什么都没有觉察到般，在独立车厢内谈笑风生。难道是没有接到通报？

不可能。连罗伊都接到的消息，将军没理由接不到。

难道——爱德华不禁想，因为他完全能想象罗伊做出这种事——罗伊在骗他？

也不对。那些可疑的黑衣人不会无故出现在这里。这样说来，这趟火车——

砰！

——枪声！

爱德华猛然回头，发现就在他身后的车厢里，一个举枪的男人朝窗户压下扳机。被击碎的玻璃崩裂开来，残片哗啦啦地散落在地。

枪响后出现短暂的空白，紧接着便是女子的尖叫声，“啊啊啊啊！”

“全给我闭嘴！”男人没好气地啐了一口，向她扫去恶狠狠的一瞥，“不管是女人还是小孩，敢挑事的全部杀无赦！所有人把手举起来！”

女子惊恐地捂住嘴，接着和周围的人们一样，哆哆嗦嗦地将双手举起。

“你没听到我说话吗，”爱德华悄悄向边缘移动了一下，还是被那人发现了。“小矮子？！”

“你他妈说谁是不仔细看就会看漏的小豆丁啊！？”被触到逆鳞的少年立马跳脚，可是下一秒，男人狞笑着放低胳膊，“敢公开挑衅我，小鬼的胆子倒是不小。既然这样，就拿你杀鸡儆猴吧！”

“啊啊啊———”手枪举起时，那名女性再次发出凄厉的尖叫声。爱德华将手贴在墙上，准备在他压下扳机的瞬间前就用炼金术将其制服。

在连接墙壁的地板造出遮挡物，同时冲过去踹向那家伙的脑袋。

趁他不注意，将手枪抢过来毁掉。

保护乘客——

黑洞洞的枪口瞄准了他的眉心。

在这一刻，将一切计划妥当的爱德华愣住了。一阵从未体验过的恐惧如电流般穿过身体，凝固他的动作。这不是第一次暴露在致命的威胁中，但他根本无法控制地全身僵硬。

_ 为什么？！明明在和罗伊对战时，从没害怕过死这种事—— _

砰！

他在悲愤中闭上眼睛，意想之中的疼痛并未来临。本不会打偏的距离，子弹堪堪擦过他的呆毛，射入头顶的墙壁。

“举起手，还要我他娘的说第二遍？”

爱德华缓慢地举起双手，不知道自己露出了怎样的表情。

那发子弹是故意射偏的，不为什么，只因他也被算作了人质的一员。

_该死_，又不会真的死掉。他在无人所见的角落握紧拳头，泄愤般地捏进手心深处。这样是无法保护他们的。

连自己都保护不了的话。

_罗伊，那混蛋去哪里了？_他眼睁睁地看着乘客们高举双臂，被拿枪的男人所控制，没有在他们中找到那个人的影子。反倒是还没发现的窃听管道中，传来车厢最前头的机枪扫射声。

哈库洛将军！

要说一车的乘客都是人质，他就是人质中最重要的那枚筹码。

“喂，你这小鬼要去哪儿！”趁看守者一个不留神，爱德华飞快地奔向刚才被枪打碎的窗口。子弹紧随他身后射来，在靠近天花板的窗框上留下数个弹痕。凭借相对幼小的身体，他一荡便荡出了窗口，抓住火车顶棚的栏杆，接着在下一波扫射前攀上车顶。

强风让他根本无法站稳，只有抓着竖向低矮的栅栏，一步步艰难地向前挪动。

“得快点到达最前排的车厢才行，”正因是人质，他们才不会随便下杀手，但事情并无绝对。最好的办法，还是在被敌人发现前就不动声色地将其制伏比较好。

“那小鬼跑到车顶去了！快追！”

啧，不止一个人啊！

好不容易适应了风压，爱德华松开扶手，摇晃着挺直了身，顺着长长的厢顶向前走去。就在这时，枪口从车厢一侧探出了头，拿枪的男子瞄准着他的身影，眯起眼道：“老大，我找到他了！”

砰砰砰！

多数子弹因为火车转弯时造成的角度而偏离，却有一发精准无误地击中他的小腿。就在爱德华为左腿装着机械铠而庆幸时，金属被撞击时传来一阵震荡，他险些栽倒。好不容易站稳了，却见火车紧挨着的左边山丘上，一根巨型树枝向他这边飞速冲来。

“啊呀！”已经来不及躲了，爱德华尽力放低身体，依然被撞了个正着。他一连打了几个滚，直到摔到车顶的边缘，撞击的势头也没有停下。

这一次他没抓住救命的栅栏。眼看就要滚落下去，却被一只手挽住了肩，稳稳定在两个车厢连接处的扶梯上。

“罗伊——”爱德华瞪大眼，看到他时的恍然和郁闷同时闪过他的心，他在被挽住的姿势下僵硬了一下，最后还是愤怒占据了上风：“你不管人质，出现在这里干什么？！”

他说得倒没什么底气。在意识到被再次相救的可是自己时，声音就更小了，“你可是把任务交、交给我了。”

“是么？”

罗伊没有戳破，他静静打量着少年，提醒道：“第二次了。”

爱德华的脸色霎时变得通红。掩饰着窘迫，他很没好气地说：“你这混蛋，爬上来监视我吗？那些犯罪分子呢？”

“不知道，我只解决了我看到的几人。乘客们暂时是安全的。”

“……解决？不要告诉我……”

“打晕了而已。”罗伊当然知道他在担心什么，此时却没有耍他的兴致，“武器我都扔到河里了，喏。”他用大拇指点了点在他们身下流淌的河水，调侃道：“刚才你要是掉下去了，说不定真的会死呢。”

“……”爱德华一副忍无可忍、又无从反驳的表情，咬牙道：“既然来了，就把人全部解决掉啊。”

“那可不行，我暂时还不想暴露身份。”

“啊？”

“因为我不想成为目标呀。”罗伊推了他一把，爱德华顺势爬上扶梯，重新站回车顶上。他环视一圈，没有发现刚才射击的人影——恐怕也被罗伊解决掉了吧。

再回过头，发现罗伊也在看着他，嘴角微勾。他的笑容竟还有些顽皮：“要是我这个军官被发现了，你的’营救’任务不就更重了吗？”

“懦夫，”爱德华骂道。

“激将法对我是没用的，爱德，”他没有记错的话，这是罗伊第一次这样称呼他。与那亲昵的简称不符的，是他不近人情的严厉口吻：“我只能保证人质不死，其他的事一概不会干涉。从现在开始，就只是你一人的战斗了。”

“你到底在想些什么……”既然早知道列车会被劫持，为什么等到现在？既然能从一开始就能阻止这一切，为什么不肯出手？爱德华瞪着他，那青年恶毒的咒骂声忽然浮现在他的脑海里。“你觉得这样很有趣吗？！”

“我又没让你杀了他们。”罗伊冷冷地瞥了他一眼，“在列车到站前，你只需要让他们短暂地失去战斗能力。别告诉我，连这么简单的事你都做不到。”

爱德华咬住下唇。

“快点，不要再浪费时间了。”

“他妈的！”

他骂骂咧咧地向前跑去，男人的话湮没在呼啸的风中。

“别忘记在训练时我教过你的事。”

✞✟

嘭！

车顶冒出的简易炮台里射出的炮弹将狙击手击飞。

“喂！”操控室里的老头愤怒地伸出了脖子，“你这混蛋在乱搞什么呢，煤水车可是火车的生命啊！”

“抱歉！”爱德华喊道。

他的任务不是杀死这帮劫匪，而是让他们失去行动能力——他没有忘记这一点。单单凭借体能或者格斗技，他是无法与这些人比肩的。

因此，只能采取更为巧妙的方式。避开直接的战斗，用偷袭和阴招一决胜负。

_快想啊_，他趴在最靠前的那一节车碰上，大脑飞速运转着。和罗伊战斗的那一夜也是如此，既然他能看出火焰的天敌是水，也能一样找出这帮人的薄弱之处。但是，在他们全员配备武器的情况下……

啊。金色刘海被吹浮到最高处，那老头被风吞没的话忽然就被他记了起来。

“煤水车！”

他将手贴在车棚的夹板上。木质材料一直延伸到操控室前面车厢的大门背后。

毫无征兆地，一个奇怪的喇叭从大门上冒了出来。

头顶是一根金色的呆毛，下面垂着一根小巧的麻花辫。喇叭像是化出人形般生长的面孔上有两只眼睛。它的表情甚至在开始说话时变得更为鄙夷，充满嘲讽：

“犯罪团伙的各位能听见吗？”

“……这是什么？”

“……门上哪儿来的鬼东西？”

窃窃私语通过传声筒一并被爱德华收入耳中。他不以为意地加大音量说道：

“你们这群混蛋，竟敢威胁乘客！赶快给我释放人质！”

爱德华看不见站在这堆人的最前面，长发的独眼男人明显被惹怒的表情。

“听你这狂妄的语气，我还以为是那个恶名昭著的马斯坦呢。”他向前走了一步，像是要毁掉喇叭。旁边的人应该是拦住了他：“巴尔特老大，先听听这臭小子想说什么！”

_原来此人叫做巴尔特。既然被称作老大，他就是这帮劫匪的首领吗？_另一边的爱德华想道。

“我当然知道。”巴尔特低沉的声音带着轻蔑，“我料想那个男人也不会尽耍些花招，却胆小如鼠，甚至不敢独自现身在我面前。更何况这声音听起来不似男子，倒像乳臭未脱的小儿。”

“……”

“要是你再敢捣乱，我就把人质一个个裁决掉，”巴尔特凶狠地说。

“哎呀，你还真是自信满满啊。”那边的爱德华说道，“那么——”

轰隆，下一秒出现在喇叭旁边的巨型管状物，足足占据整扇门的大小。

“……水……管？！”

男人们的脸色霎时变了。

“请各位人质注意躲避！”爱德华说。

下一秒，汹涌的水花从管道中喷涌而出，海浪般有力地冲刷、翻腾，在短短数秒间就将车厢整个吞没。对此没有准备的劫匪们被浪花掀得失去重心、东倒西歪，又无法控制地顺着水流的方向向后冲去。

“喇叭只是诱饵。一旦将你们的注意力吸引过去，就是反击的时刻了。”

装载煤和水的车厢制造蒸汽，为整辆列车提供源源不断的能量。所以在那个老爷爷的话中才是“火车的心脏”。爱德华的嘴角微勾，露出一抹计谋得逞的笑容。

他还待在原处，蹲在墨绿色的煤水车顶棚，和在炼金术的作用下膨胀变形的水管之间。借着这难得的高度观望着水天的交界线，一览无遗的碧蓝湖面上，沿着铁轨行驶的列车化作了喷水机，一边移动一边不断释放出水花。

无处可去的水花破窗而出，残留在车内的水则持续前进，卷起劫匪们向列车的最后一节车厢冲去，直到众人撞在末端的扶栏上，前进的势头才被阻止。

唰啦啦地，多余的水便顺着缝隙落回湖中。

确定那些人暂时失去了反击能力，爱德华用手一撑，从车顶上轻巧地跳下来。

他落脚在刚刚放置喇叭的门前，旁边的房间挂着奢华的红色帘布，想必就是哈库洛将军所在的特等舱。门上还存留着数个弹孔，大概是他们最初在威胁时制造的。爱德华环顾了一圈，直接推开了门。

“小孩？”

门里却没有将军的人影，有的只是两个蜷缩在角落的普通军人。他们深蓝色的军服已经被水完全濡湿，头顶的墙壁上也有着几十个枪眼，却没有受伤的迹象。这大概是多亏了听到广播里对人质的提醒，没有受到太多水流冲击的缘故。

“将军在哪里？”

“已经被押到操纵室了，他们在那里联系司令部……”他问得很急，一人本能地回答道，另一个青年捂住他的嘴：“闭嘴！”

“快离开这里，小朋友。”那个人朝他担忧地转过头来，“那群人随时都可能回来，他妈的，这辆车已经没有安全的地方了……”

爱德华不认识他的脸，却记得这个声音。他们想必就是舱外讨论罗伊的那两个守卫吧。

“你们的任务不是保护将军吗？”他皱着眉问。

“你为什么知道？”那人顿时警觉了起来，不自觉地摸腰间的配枪，“难道你也是巴尔特的——”

“别自己吓自己了好不好！你看，分明就是个小孩子。”旁边的青年安抚着他，向爱德华招呼道：“那边的，如果你想，躲在这里也没问题。”

“晚了……已经晚了啊……”那人仍然絮絮叨叨地说着。

“他们不是已经被水冲走了吗？”爱德华问。

“蠢货！那种只能刺激他们，又无法造成实质伤害的攻击有什么用？”

爱德华的心沉了下去。但是……

“如果不去主动挑衅，”军人的脸上同时浮现起怨毒与极度愤恨，说道，“如果没有这家伙，巴尔特也不会像现在这样被激怒，这婊娘养的废物——不会还真是马斯坦派来的_救兵_吧！”

他宛如失去理智地喊叫：“下地狱吧！这车的人都要死，因为那天杀的司令部不会救我们。因为我们一车普通人的命，在他们眼里比不上一个重罪罪犯！晚了，全都晚了……”他握枪的手颤抖起来，已经崩溃，“我们全都要和该死的哈库洛一起被陪葬！”

这是……我的错吗？他们会死吗？

爱德华说不清是来自肉身还是义肢，只是感到一股彻骨的冷。这时候他忽然想到出现在车顶，在他掉下去时拉住他的罗伊。罗伊，那个混蛋又去哪儿了？有没有好好保护人质，又打算在暗地里做什么呢？

唰拉的一声，传来了门被拉开的声音。

见到来人是谁，军人的脸变得毫无血色。

男人的右眼被一块黑布罩去。一根从额间垂落的刘海掠过了他高颧骨和深陷的眼窝，岁月留下的细密的皱纹、长满胡须的下巴。与那瘦削的脸庞不符的，是他粗壮健硕的身躯。显然经受长期战斗训练的身体被肌肉覆盖，又藏在了一条灰褐色的衣袍下。

“你们，就是将军的贴身护卫？”

青年一边颤抖着一边摇头。

“知道那个制造出水管的家伙是谁么？”

巴尔特的全身都被淋湿，水滴不断从额前的刘海上滴下，显然是刚刚受到水流的冲击，又原路赶回来的。这看似是他漫不经心的一问。

青年仍疯狂地摇着头，“不、不知道……”

随着巴尔特走得更近，笼罩于他周身的危险气流也喧嚣起来，逐渐满溢到整个房间。黑色的独眼扫向这个穿着军服的年轻人，又落在他身旁的军人和爱德华身上，眼神冰冷。

“既然你们在这里，就不能算是无辜的了。我一向是宁可错杀也不漏杀的，要怪，就去怪那个挑事者……和你们的军人身份吧！”

下一刻，他抬起了罩在衣袍下的手臂——杀意被此刻无限放大，刺耳的警报声仿佛能震破耳膜。敏锐地觉察到这一切的青年比以往颤抖得更加剧烈。

就在爱德华打算喊停的瞬间，“咚”的一声，竟传来他的头磕在地上的声音。

“巴尔特大人，你就是他们的领头者吧？”独眼的男人微怔，拿武器的手却停在半空中。“请不要杀我！我这里还有对你有用的情报……虽然只是微不足道的信息，但说不定是你正好需要的！唯独请不要杀我……”

爱德华被这突然的举动所震住。他目不转睛地盯着他磕头，像是不知道他在做什么——这是在求饶吗？

巴尔特闻言，像是在考虑着般眯眼思索了一会儿。接着，一抹狞笑慢慢浮现在他的脸上。

“有没有用由我评判，只饶你一命倒是不成问题。说吧，军人。”

青年深深吸了口气，大声道：“马斯坦上校也在这辆列车上！就是那个罗伊·马斯坦，用火的混蛋。虽然还是校级人物，他对你们一定有用吧？”

“没错……那个马斯坦也在这辆车上。一直没有出现，可能是他躲起来了，或者伪装成了平民……”他旁边的军人小声附和着。

“哦？”巴尔特挑起一边的眉毛，“有意思。这就是我没有想到的事了。”

“军、军队……”青年急于解释着，语速越来越快，“不知道为什么，好像非常重视这家伙的特殊能力。如果是他的话，说不定就能成为你们交易的筹码！”

“你是说除了将军，再俘虏一个叫什么马斯坦的家伙吧？”

“没有错。依我来看，刚才的偷袭也是他派人干的，本人却像个懦夫似的藏了起来。这种人还能给您制造什么威胁呢？”

“……”男人嘴角的弧度增大，“好吧，筹码又怎么会嫌多？我倒想看看这帮走狗能不能眼睁睁地看着全车的人质被一个个杀死，到他们的上校和将军的时候，在死前还能好好玩弄一番。”

“不过，这样把情报告诉我没事吗？”只是那道目光依旧没有温度。

“没有关系，本来就看不惯那种人。”青年吞吐地说，用讨好的嬉笑掩饰着心虚，“而且嘛，这件事巴尔特大人不说，天不知地不知……”

静默，直到咯吱的一声响起。这金属造成的不谐音将所有人的注意力吸引到少年身上。

爱德华将藏在衣袖下的机械臂露了出来，那是拳头攥紧时发出的声响。如果那是肉身而非钢铁，此刻大概就能感受到指甲深深嵌入手心的疼痛。他并不疼痛，自大脑从一片混沌中清醒过来，自他终于听清他们的谈话，反应过来现在正在发生_什么_的时候，充盈在这具身体里的就唯有满腔的怒火。它们像是刚刚被点燃的导火索，不断向末端推进，做好将一切炸毁化灰的准备。

他本来不是这么易怒的人。但是在碰到某个混蛋之后，这种事就发生的越来越多了。

“你看不惯的，”他缓慢、沙哑地开口，“难道不是你自己这种人么？”

“哈？”

“我不知道是个别人这么做，还是军人都是这样，”爱德华说道，并不介意沐浴在他们讶异的目光中。他已经没有功夫注意这些事了，“不敢承担责任、贪生怕死、倚强凌弱。”

“你在……说什么呢，”青年的嘴角抽动了一下。

“我是说，”爱德华的声音没有什么起伏，“就算毫无尊严地把头磕在地上，又向敌人出卖了自己的长官以后，你也能像这样无所谓地活着吧？”

“哈、哈哈。”长久的静默后，青年沙哑地干笑起来。“我可不懂你的意思……”

一声冷笑，却并非来自于他，而是在前面观望着这些的巴尔特。“真没想到连小孩都明白的道理你都不懂。”

仿佛是感到了一丝威胁，那人害怕地仰头，“巴尔特……？”

“我在黑道混了这么多年，各路人也见过不少。犯罪、毒枭、妓女、强奸犯——”巴尔特说道，“其中不乏大量杀戮者与罪大恶极之人。但你可知，我最恨哪类人？”

后者本能地瑟缩了一下，不敢作答。

那只独眼仿佛变成滚烫的烙铁，或是一副坚固的镣铐，将他牢牢锁在原地。

“我曾经也是个军人，还慢慢混到管理者的职位。但只是为了一些最无聊不过的小事，他们就将我赶走、对我弃如敝履……没错，我对军队这种做法恨之入骨，所以才加入东部的反抗组织’青之团’。”他的笑容没有淡去，唯有声音逐渐增强，几乎变为粗犷的低吼。“但如果我要杀你，第一条理由却绝非是因你是个军人，而是因我巴尔特，平生最恨背叛者！”

“我……没有……”青年本就面无血色的脸完全变成了一片惨白。

难以置信、仇恨、不甘、屈辱一股脑地交织在这里，像是一张因杂乱而扭曲的画布。接着这一切被同样的怒火所颠覆，他的手重重锤在地上，本来因为必死的命运而无望的眼神也变为恼羞成怒的凶狠：“凭什么？凭什么是我？”

“哈，说我贪生怕死，难道我就想被分配到这个任务吗？乘上这趟列车？”他一边咆哮，一边发出失控的笑声，“我也不过是无处可去，才不得不给政府做他妈的走狗！混口饭吃就有错了？心甘情愿地这些高官将军舔鞋逢迎，还不是想要更有尊严、不用四处讨食的生活！”

“说我是叛徒，出卖长官？”他大喊道，比起对于他们的责问，这更像是崩溃时的发泄与控诉。“这种迟早会被知道的消息，还不如早点泄露出去！而且那个军官还有活着的意义吗？反正像他这样的杀人魔早晚都会死在战场上，不如早点死了，给我们更多的升职机会呢！”

“为什么……到底是为什么啊……”

他的声音最终弱了下去，变成嘶哑的呢喃。

巴尔特只是用没有温度的独眼凝望他。空气仿佛在这一瞬间凝结，骤降至冰点。他再次抬起手臂。

“住手！”

扳机即将被扣下，男人缓缓回头。

“小鬼，你也是军队的人吗？”

“现在还不完全是。”爱德华说。他向前一步，“比起这个，被水淹的感觉怎么样呢，巴尔特？”

男人眯着眼，将他由上至下地打量一番。

就在他的注意被转移的这一瞬间，被压制的青年突然奋起，抽出腰间的手枪，指向巴尔特。

男人的背后却像是长了眼睛。他的反应更快，抬腿就将青年拿枪的手狠狠踩在地上。

“啊！”

一边踩踏一边被前后碾压，青年发出惨痛的嚎叫。手枪从他的手中脱落，又滚动了一圈落在旁边。巴尔特一脚将它踹飞在墙壁上。

“唔啊！”这回是膝盖，男人抬膝撞在他脆弱的小腹，让后者几乎瞬间疼昏过去，至少在短时间内失去起身的能力。他身旁的军人瑟瑟发抖地后退，显然也断了防抗的念头。

做完这一切，巴尔特的视线重新落回少年的身上。

“不像他们一样，和我求饶吗？”

爱德华看到他将手中的枪扔了。是不打算把枪作为武器吗？

“那也要求饶有用才行。”

爱德华一边后退，一边抬起双手，随时准备炼成。

“巴尔特大人！”门外传来急切的声音，“操控室的人忽然联系不上了！后面车厢的人也是！”

“哈库洛呢？”巴尔特喊道。

“不知道！我们怀疑还有军方的人混在这辆车上！”

男人的眉蹙得更深。他的视线依旧落在爱德华身上，似乎在思索着哪边的情况会更紧急一些。爱德华觉察到那股杀意出现了一瞬间的松散。他以为他要离开，但是巴尔特忽然笑了。

“我知道了，”他平淡地说，“等我解决这个小鬼就来。”

_ 果然不可能就这样放过我啊…… _

在他的眉头缓缓舒展开的过程中，那股杀意便扩散至吞噬了整个空间的地步。

_ 该死。 _

“你也是军方的人吗？”

“现在……还不算。”爱德华长长地吸了口气，看着这个足有自己一倍高的健壮男人。“但应该算是你的敌人吧。”

“真没想到连这么小的孩子都要利用。”巴尔特看他的眼神像是感慨，也像是一种遗憾。“但我佩服你的勇气，小鬼。你和那些腐烂的垃圾们不太一样，”他指的是那两个昏迷的军人。

“我是自愿的。”不、不对——爱德华将那短暂的痛苦压下，用坚定的语气说道，“你的计划一定会失败，巴尔特。”

男人不以为意地挑眉，“那就加倍努力吧。”

他的话音落下，杀意便使空气变得无法抵御的沉重，让人恐惧到想要不自觉地跌坐。

爱德华当然不会因此毫无尊严地跪下，但伴随飙升的肾上激素而来的威胁感让他膝盖发软，肌肉仿佛凝结般紧绷，冷汗濡湿额角。他怀疑自己在这时候无法炼成，仅仅是因为在面对强敌时嚎叫着逃跑的本能让他失去斗志，又或是停止运转的肌肉纤维让他无法合拢手掌的缘故。

这种情景似乎似曾相似。就在火车出发前，科塞布尔蒙着阴云的雪天中，他也被那个男人置身于这样的危险中。

罗伊·马斯坦。没有人知道这混蛋跑去了哪里，没有人知道他想做什么。

对他来说更好的选择，或许是保持沉默。一个身为普通乘客的人质孩子，总比公然挑衅劫匪头领的敌人来得安全。

但是.......

这绝对不是为了维护他们。也不是为了维护被他们诋毁出卖的混蛋马斯坦。只是……

“我不会让你杀人的。”

制造水管也好，站在这里也好，都是为了阻止任何一个人质死去。这股信念短暂地挣脱了本能的束缚，爱德华将能够动弹的双手“啪”地合拢——

他将地面炼成时，巴尔特的手也从衣袍中完全显露出来。爱德华这才震惊地发现，那不是什么手臂——至少不是肉身的，而是一块金属的机器。甚至和他的机械铠都不同，没有“手”的形状，而是被彻底地改造了一架便携炮台。

在来不及反映的间隙里，大量子弹就从中射出，向他飞来。

那是足以将一个人轰成筛子的威力，巴尔特的杀心是真的！

千钧一发的时机，爱德华没有选择炼成地面，而是选择了与地面连接的铁墙。他扭曲了它的形状，使墙变成一道阻隔的屏障——幸好是防弹的，他对着凹陷的弹孔想。

“你果然有这种力量。”和喘息着他的不同，巴尔特的姿态十分坦然。“我没记错的话，这被称为炼金术……据说只有少数天才具备使用它的资格。不过，你显然并不普通。”

爱德华注意到他在看自己的机械铠。那与他相同的金属器械显然引起了男人极大的的兴趣。他打量、观摩着它，几乎是带着愉悦的。但那种审视也显现出一种尖锐的破坏欲，让爱德华不自觉地缩了缩胳膊。

“也许吧。”

“你更让我刮目相看了，小鬼。一般人可受不了它的改造手术……而且，既然你也装了这种东西，我就更相信我们是同类了。”巴尔特无比遗憾地说道，“我本来是不想对你下杀手的，真可惜。”

“废话少说。”

“不理解吗。没有关系，我会让你理解的。”巴尔特说。

炮火的轰击没有停过，为了让人质免受波及，他只能在有限的区域躲避，或翻滚、或在地面建立巨大的防护墙。火星四溅，一时间与炼成的光芒一齐模糊了视线。

他没有受过这样的训练，能维持不间断的炼成已经是极限。因此疏漏出现的时候，防护墙的破碎和剧痛一同发生了。一发子弹擦过腰部，没有造成伤害，但是另一发直直击中肉身的小腿。

这是预料之中的疼痛，但爱德华没有想到它来得这么快、这么无征兆。他忍住了惨叫却还是在灼烧的痛楚中单腿跪了下去。血液透过单薄的棉裤大量涌出，爱德华能感受到伤处也在同时愈合，但是愈合带来的却是比之更甚的痛苦。

巴尔特没有放过这个机会。爱德华抬手去挡，但这种反击在压倒的力量前显得微不足道。独眼男人大概已经发现了炼成的秘密——那就是必须完成合掌的动作。他毫不留情地桎梏住他的机械手，然后顺势将他向下摔去。

“——呜！！”

背被狠狠砸在地上，爱德华吐出一口鲜血。天旋地转后的空茫让他在一瞬间看不清巴尔特的脸，也不知道自己还能不能在这一击后站起来。不知道骨头有没有断裂，要多久才能复原。最奇怪的，便是到这种危急的时刻，最先出现在脑海里的并非恐惧，而是某个混蛋的声音。

_你犯了两个致命的错误。_那低语好像并非来自记忆，而在耳旁。_选择和我肉搏……_以及。

_ 明知敌人比你强大，你却专注于攻击、而非自保。 _

“啊！”巴尔特像是捉一只小兽似的轻易提起他的衣领，受伤的背部因此弯折，爱德华发出痛呼。他的视野变得模糊起来，无法集中于一点。

“回答我，”连独眼男人的脸都慢慢和背景融在一起。“这炼金术，也是军队教你的么？”

“咳！咳……”爱德华咳嗽着，那力道压迫他的喉咙——虽然不知道没了空气，吸血鬼会不会成功死去。“我……不知道你在说什么。”

他仅存的理智告诉他这是不能够说出口的。包括契约在内，炼金术和它的_资格_都属于普通人不该知晓的、血族秘密的一部分。罗伊没有命令他缄默，但这是显而易见的。

“哼，不肯说吗。”巴尔特冷笑了一声，并不生气。他锁住爱德华的左手手肘，然后缓慢地、残酷地朝反方向掰去。爱德华发出凄惨的叫声。太痛了，他的意识更加模糊。太痛了。

“再告诉你一件好事吧，”巴尔特的笑容像是在享受着他的表情，他欣赏他的痛苦，并品尝着随之而来的那份快意。“我曾经也是个军人。因为想要得到完美的武装，改造了自己的身体。”

“但是军方却讨厌这精美的机械臂。”他晃了晃金属手臂，“仅仅是因为害怕我一个人变得过于强大，他们就将我弃如敝履。我恨他们，哪怕是在加入’青之团’以后，这份恨意也从未淡去分毫。”

爱德华抱着手臂痛苦地发颤。他寻找反击的间歇，但是被扼制的手无法炼成。

“这世界的规则是弱肉强食，小鬼。唯有强大的人能够胜利，而胜者得到绝对的权力。我恨军人，所以才要变强、更强，然后向他们复仇。为此，炼金术的力量是必须的。”他贪婪地舔了一下嘴唇。“你也不想继续受苦吧，现在打算回答我了么？”

“你……”爱德华喘息着，忽然虚弱地笑了，“没有使用它的资格——呜啊！”

他的实话实说显然被误解成了别的意思。巴尔特猛然松开他的衣领，抬起靴子向他的腹部踩去。五脏六腑都被挤压错位，爱德华更希望自己能陷入昏迷。可是没有，每当痛感来得更加剧烈，他的神志就更是被下了诅咒般清醒。更何况巴尔特只会折磨、而不是杀死他，这个变态改造狂坚信他知道炼金术的秘密。

他无法将注意力从那致命的痛感上转移开。

_ 这要是在实战里，你已经死了。 _

_我要死了，我会死的_，爱德华想。_你他妈的，马斯坦你他妈就是个混蛋。_

巴尔特的动作忽然停了。

爱德华顺着他看的方向缓缓抬头，黑发男人站在门口，戴着白手套的手向前伸去，做出即将打响指的姿势。

“到此为止了。”


End file.
